Undercover Lovers
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: -Account Location changed- Connect 3 is in danger. When they begin to think of the only people who can save them are enemies, can Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella prove them differently and save them before time runs out?
1. Retired Mission Files

**Hello awesome readers!! This is a story that was originally on my joint account .Mya with my co-authors, but they didn't like the attention is wasn't getting, and convinced me to put it on my account. Why? Cuz we all love this story so dang much...which is how I got convinced.**

**This is the pro-louge, and I will add the other chapters soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW...seriously : D  
**

**

* * *

Retired Agent Files**

**Name: **Alyssa (Name disclosed)

**Age:** 17  
**Last Mission:** Retrieve Crown Jewel to Queen of England, stolen by Australian black marketer.  
**Qualities**: Charm, Good Looks, Focused, Skilled in Tae Kwon Do and Kung Fu - Black Belts. Skilled in deceased languages, accents. Controlled emotions

**Add. Information:** Orphan, Parentage unknown.

**Undercover:** Caitlyn Gellar

**Name:** Mya (Name disclosed)

**Age:** 18  
**Last Mission:** Mafia Bust, Shanghai, China.  
**Mission Target: **  
**Add. Information:** Parentage deceased.  
**Qualities:** Technology hacker, Skilled in Computer Codes and Explosive Wirings. Elusive, quick reflects.

**Undercover:** Mitchie Torres

**Name:** Angie (Name disclosed)

**Age:** 21  
**Last Mission:** Undercover for CSI in London.

**Qualities:** Master of Disguise, Fluent in 42 languages.**Add. **

**Information:** Parentage stationed in Dallas, Texas.

**Undercover:** Ella Peterson

**Targets:**

Nathaniel, Shane JasonGray

--

"Are you sure? You're willing to pull them from retirement?"  
"These are our agents… they're perfect."


	2. Their Mission

**YAY! Second chapter up!!!! EE!!**

**

* * *

Undercover Lovers**

They didn't know each other. They'd heard of one another, but never met in person.

"Hello," the smaller, brunette girl said to the taller, older girls. Her voice was thick with a British accent that could easily be changed to any accent she wanted.

The older one nodded curtly, but the second one returned the greeting.

"Hello," she said. "What's your status?"

"007," the younger said in her low, quiet voice. She fingered her long, curly hair before asking. "And yours?"k

"Same."

The oldest one spoke for the first time. "Same."

They were all in a dark, rather large room. There was a huge TV monitor hanging on the wall; it was as big as a movie screen. A few chairs, one for each of them, were placed in front of it in a line. None of the girls were sitting in them. The youngest was in the darkest part of the room, leaning against the wall. The next youngest was standing across the room in a pool of light. The oldest sat on the back of one of the chairs. They eyed each other, but did not speak. Each was pondering the same questions: why were they here? Who was the leader? Why were they taken from their previous locations?

The youngest, Alyssa, had been in England until very recently. She'd just returned there after a mission for the queen when she'd been kidnapped from her room in the middle of the night. She was not frightened; this had happened once, many years ago when she was ten. She was scared then, and it hadn't done her any good. She felt no fear now…ever.

Maria, the next oldest, knew she'd been summoned here. She'd gotten a mysterious message in her computer. After decoding it, she knew where she was supposed to be. This was either a test or another mission; she had no questions other than "Who's the leader?" and "What's the mission?"

The oldest, Angelina, had been taken from her parents mansion in Dallas, by one of her servants. He had told her in quiet Greek while they boarded a plane that she had a new mission. She'd accepted it and had been here longest. She knew who the other girls were, unlike the other girls, who only knew each others faces and a small bit of their mission past.

What confused the girls the most, however, was that they knew they were retired…or, almost. Alyssa was just settling into it when she was taken.

Finally, Mya spoke. "Anyone know," she asked. "why we're here?"

"Yes," Angie said, then was silent.

Alyssa slowly shook her head. "No," she said. A tremor went through her body and she sighed deeply.

"Are you afraid?" Angie asked, a slight hint of amusement in her slightly high voice.

"I do not feel fear," Alyssa snapped. "Not for things like this."

"Do you ever?"

"Sometimes," Alyssa murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe."

Angie snorted and brushed some hair behind her ear. Mya watched Alyssa for a second before looking away from the younger girls glare.

Alyssa spoke after a long moment. "Why are we here?" she asked the oldest one.

"It's a mission," Angie said simply. "My servant said we're supposed to work as a team to save someone…or somebody. I couldn't tell; Greek is my only weak language."

"Oh," Alyssa said. "Okay."

"You have servants?" Mya asked suddenly, with envy.

"Yes," Angie said simply. "Don't you?"

"My parents are dead," she said shortly. "I live with my aunt. She's poor. I make my own way in life."

"What about you?" Angie asked Alyssa.

Alyssa stared back with defiance. "I'm alone in life."

"You're parents send you on your own?" Mya asked.

"My parents…hah, what parents?" Alyssa asked without humor. "I'm an orphan. Alone in life. Always have been."

"Always plan to be, I presume," Mya said with a smirk.

"Is that a crack?" Alyssa said with an angry Russian accent. "It would hurt if it weren't true."

"Aha, agent, one fourteen zero," Mya said, "You're an excellent agent, very cunning,"

"Thank you," Alyssa said modestly with her native British language back.

"Ninas chiquitas, sin experiecas," Angie said, rolling her eyes.

Alyssa studied the older girl. "Well, if it isn't, seven eighty-two nine," she said. "The way you busted Rasputin in Brazil was genius,"

"Thanks," Angie replied.

Angie and Alyssa both looked at Mya. She was shifting from foot to foot, trying not to look them in the eyes.

"What's your code?" Alyssa asked.

Mya sighed.

"One ninety-three two," she said.

Alyssa shook her head. "I knew it," she murmured in an American accent.

"You were the one that left her co-agent behind," Angie said softly.

"I did not leave her behind! She was weak, she couldn't take the mission!" Mya snapped, anger in her eyes.

The giant screened flickered to life.

"Welcome, agents," a man said. He slowly came to view.

"Agent zero zero one," Alyssa breathed. "The best agent…"

"Correct," he said. "Agents, sit in the chairs there."

Angie rolled backwards into the chair and landed safely. Mya walked over with out hesitation, and Alyssa crept up as fast as possible, taking the chair closet to the door, which was locked..

"Tell us why we're here," she snapped.

"Hasn't Angelina spoken of it?" 001 asked, amused.

"Maybe," Alyssa spat. "But maybe I'd like two sides of the story."

"Yeah," Mya agreed a bit nervously.

"Very well," 001 said.

He paused before continuing.

"There is a very special mission for you three. You were chosen because you are the best agents in America."

"I come from England," Alyssa interrupted.

"In the world," 001 fixed. "You each have unique qualities we need. Such as, Alyssa, can you read this?" Something came on the screen. To Angie and Mya, it look like gibberish, little pictures and symbols. But Alyssa calmly stated

"The blind man sees what seeing men cannot."

"Correct," 001 said. "This is ancient Egyptian, 7821 and 1932.

"The three of you," 001 went on. "have qualities normal agents do not. Your mission, if you choose to accept, will be a hard one. Challenging."

"I enjoy challenges," Angie said.

"Good," 001 said.

"What is our mission?" Alyssa asked in her British voice.

"Have you ever seen these boys?"

The three girls looked at the picture on the screen.

"That's Connect 3," Mya said in confusion.

"Nate, Shane," Alyssa said quietly.

"And Jason," Angie finished.

"I don't understand," Mya said. "What do these boys have to do with…us?"

"These boys are in grave, grave danger," 001 said. Alyssa's eyes widened slightly. Ever since she was young, she'd enjoyed C3.

"They are being hunted by one of the worlds most dangerous criminals," 001 stated. "His name is Vladimir Lenin. That is a fake name he stole; his real name is unknown. He is responsible for many murders of spies around the world."

"But the boys aren't spies," Angie interjected. "..aren't they?"

"No," 001 said. "And that's why this is a bad situation. The boys are completely clueless to their own doom and they are in no way ready to protect themselves, which is where you come in."

"Wait," Alyssa said. "Why are they being hunted?"

"Their parents, I assume you know, are dead. But they were actually some of the worlds best spies. Ever. Their names were Paul Black and Denise Whiteman. The boys surname is made up."

All three spies gasped.

"_They _were their _parents_?" Mya gasped. "They were…amazing."

"Beyond," Angie agreed breathlessly. "Ils ont été incroyable ... _héros_ de notre monde.."

"Talented," Alyssa agreed. "Very skilled at their job."

"Yes," 001 agreed. "They were the only people who knew where the Fountain of Youth was."

"I thought it was a myth," Angie said. "Non è vero? I mean, isn't it?"

"No," 001 said firmly.

"Then don't you know?" Alyssa asked, the Russian accent back.

"No," 001 said. "Before they, er, died, we agreed it would be best to keep the fountain a secret. Only they knew."

"WHAT?!" Angie exclaimed. "Why? Đó là điên, khùng điên! Bạn idiots! Hoe kun je denken aan het doen zo'n stom ding?!"

"Calm yourself, 7821," 001 ordered. Angie quieted down and sat in her chair, mumbling to herself in Chinese.

"Moving on," 001 said. "We agreed for everyone's better interest the Fountain of Youth was to remain hidden.

"Unfortunately, Vlad discovered we had agents who knew the location of the fountain. He set out for the boys parents.

"Knowing Vlad's elaborate torture methods, they decided to do the only thing they could: suicide."

Alyssa's eyes widened. "I thought they were…killed in a fire," she whispered.

"Jag också," Angie said. "I mean, me too."

001 sighed. "Unfortunately not. They decided to take a poison. Their boys were very young; Nate was only a young baby at the time, so they left them with Mrs. Whiteman's sister and husband. The boys do not know they aren't their real parents.

"Vlad was furious when he realized the spies were gone. But then, only a short time ago, he began to wonder if the boys knew. He doesn't know how young they were, and he's a madman. He'll do anything to find the fountain."

"And this is where we come in," Alyssa said simply in an American accent. "We go to America, and watch over the boys, right?"

"Correct," 001 agreed. "You'll be going in undercover."

"Who will we be?" Mya asked eagerly.

"I'm glad you asked," 001 said, "You three will be going undercover as journalist working for the San Diego Inquirer,"

The girls nodded.

"Agent one fourteen zero, your identity will now be of Caitlyn Gellar, Grew up in Montana on a ranch with her five brothers and sisters. She had an early interest in writing, which is why she wanted to become a journalist. She is still partially an apprentice to Ella, and she loves what she does. Is going to college in a few months." 001 explained,

"Sounds easy enough," Alyssa said.

"Agent one ninety-three two, you will now be Mitchie Torres, Grew up an only child in Sacramento, and went to college at UCLA because she graduated high school early. She loves to sing, but writing is her true calling. This is her first big assignment: discovering connect 3. She's very excited about it,"

"Great," Mya said.

"And Agent seven eighty-two one, you are now Ella Peterson, Graduated college a year ago and is now enjoying life in Hollywood. She is the best young, undercover journalist yet and agreed to train Caitlyn. She sees potential in everyone and has a masters degree in writing and photography.,"

"Excellent," Angie said nodding.

"Do you all understand?" 001 asked.

All three girls nodded and took in the information of their new identities.

"You will be staying at The Hilton, as well as the boys from Connect 3," 001 informed, "This is no regular mission, this could be deadly so watch your backs, and don't trust anybody, stay together only seperating when necessary,"

The agents nodded.

"Two more things," 001 added. "You are no longer your previous names. From now on, you will call each other Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella. Caitlyn, your target will be eighteen-year-old Nathanial. Mitchie, you are taking nineteen-year-old Shane, Ella you get the twenty-one-year-old, Jason."

They nodded again.

"You are dismissed," 001 said. "Another agent will be taking you to the plane to California."

A door slid open on the other end of the room.

As each girl walked through, their previous lives disappeared.

Alyssa became Caitlyn Gellar.

Mya became Mitchie Torres

And Angie became Ella Peterson.


	3. Caitlyn

**HI EVERYONE! We're dishing out chapters as fast as we can soooo yep! Please bare with us two things: If you already read these chapter then we're sorry we're getting them out ASAP! And Two: I KNOW for this chapter all the lines are smushed...please deal with it. I'm trying to get these up so I can start homework...so...please...help us out!**

**Review?!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**CPOV**  
Okay so…no longer Alyssa. Caitlyn…yes, I am Caitlyn.  
Hmm, Caitlyn. It's a nice name. Just flows off the tongue with a hint of formality in it. I like it. Je suis heureux avec ce nouveau nom. That is French for "I am pleased with this new name." Agent 7829 isn't the only one who can speak French…but I guess her name is Ella now, along with 1932, now called Mitchie.  
Hah. I better remember that.

* * *

We were lead to a small, private jet by a man with dark sunglasses on. I think he's mafia. Either way, I'm not scared of him. I'm not scared of any of these people. Not Mitchie…especially not Ella. They're nice enough, though, I suppose. Maybe we might become friends…I've never had a real friend before. I wonder what its like.  
I've never been in love, either, and I don't plan on ever being…which is why this Connect 3 thing will be so easy. I wish I'd been given a harder mission; I've done many.  
But there is one thing I can guarantee with this mission: Vlad will never touch the boys. I swear to them that much.  
I climbed aboard the plane first and walk all the way to the back. There are only four seats on this thing; one for the each of us, and one for the mafia dude. They aren't like regular seats; they're first, _first _class and look extremely comfortable.  
I sank into one and my thoughts were confirmed. It was like sitting on a couch in Her Majesty's palace…and even if they are stiff and smelly, they are rather comfortable.  
Ella looked around and so did Mitchie. I closed my eyes and sighed when I realize the seats were all closer together.  
My co-agents look at each other nervously; I wonder if I scare them. Me! Seventeen year old…Caitlyn Gellar. Hah.  
"You can sit down," I said in an American accent. I figured I better get used to using it. I'll have to use it every day once our mission officially starts.  
"Oh…" Mitchie said softly. "Thanks." She sank into the one father from me. Ella took the one next to me and smiled.  
"I've never met an agent like you," she says quietly. "I've heard of your missions, though. Why did you retire?"  
"It was temporary," I said. "And more for protection so I could clean up my trail."  
"Oh, my. Est-il mauvais?" she asked. "I mean—"  
"I know what you said," I interrupted. "I speak French."  
"Oh." She blushed slightly. "Sorry."  
"It's fine," I muttered, a bit of a Russian accent coming back. It really only comes up by itself if I'm a bit aggravated. "And, no, it wasn't very bad. I just needed to cover some stuff up. Clean my slate, you know. Why did you retire?"  
"Oh, I don't know," Ella sighed. "I wanted a break. That's all."  
"Oh." I realized Mitchie hadn't said a word. "What about you, Mitchie?"  
"What about me?" she repeated.  
"Why did you retire?" Ella asked.  
"I don't really want to talk about it," Mitchie murmured, looking down at her hands.  
"Was it because of your co-agent?" Ella asked gently.  
"Maybe," Mitchie sighed. "Maybe."  
The plane roared to life then, and soon we were taxiing away. Mitchie gripped her armrests on her seat and groaned.  
"God, I hate flying," she murmured.  
"Why?" I asked. "I love it."  
"I just keep thinking we're going to crash," she muttered. "Oh, here we go," she sighed as the front of the plan lifted in the air. I felt the ground drop away and I grinned.  
The mafia dude pulled a curtain out of nowhere to give us privacy, and I appreciated that.  
After we'd been in the air for a while, I dug into my backpack, which I had grabbed that faitful night a few days ago when I was kidnapped. I never went anywhere without it.  
"Okay, guys," I said, getting out my notepad. "What's the plan for the mission?"  
"I don't know," Ella sighed thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"  
I rolled my eyes. Idiots. "How are we going to watch over these boys without them thinking we're stalkers and have us arrested? We need to get close to them, say that we're friends…"  
"Easier said than done, Caitlyn," Mitchie pointed out. "They're famous…not to mention attractive."  
I raised my eyebrow. Mitchie reddened. "What?" she defended herself. "They are…more than the average boy."  
Ella sighed. "Yeah," she agreed happily.  
I closed my eyes slowly and let out a long breath.  
"Guys?" I asked. "We're supposed to be serious about this. And we can't if we're too busy caught up in how attractive our targets are!"  
"Sorry," Ella and Mitchie mumbled together.  
"But they are," Mitchie defended herself quietly. "I mean…you've seen them, right?"  
"I do not know what it feels like to have a crush," I grumbled. "Can we please move on?"  
Ella and Mitchie exchanged a glance.  
"You've never felt anything towards a boy before?" Ella asked.  
I shrugged. "No…hmm, maybe we can, like, say we're long lost relatives…no, they'd never believe that uhm…"  
I looked at my fellow agents. "UH? A little help here, s'il vous plait?!" I asked with the Russian accent full on.  
"Sorry," they mumbled again.  
We sat in silence thinking.  
"How about…hmm, what if we just get an interview?" Mitchie suggested.  
I shook my head. "Nah…they'd never let us get close if they knew we were journalists. Then we'd really be arrested."  
"So, what?" Ella asked. "That means we have to hid the fact we're spies _and _journalists?"  
"Pretty much," I said, a bit regretfully. "It's the best way…."  
"Yeah, but it just makes everything harder," Mitchie grumbled.  
"I know," I sighed. "Everyone, think…"  
After a long time, Ella sighed. "I got nothing."  
"Zip," Mitchie agreed.  
"Zero," I muttered.  
"Nada," Ella grumbled. "Dies ist hoffnungslos."  
I groaned and closed my eyes. "I have a pretty good idea what that means…and its not hopeless. We're just making it more complicated than it needs to be. I mean, how do people make friends?"  
"Hmm…good point," Ella agreed thoughtfully.  
"…No, seriously, how do people make friends?" I asked.  
"You don't know?" Mitchie asked.  
"No," I murmured.  
"Wow…" Ella said. "C'est triste."  
"Hey!" I cried. "I am _not _sad. I've enjoyed my life very much, thank you."  
"Sure…"  
I growled and stood up. "I have! At least I haven't been spoiled all my life, learning all these stupid languages and thinking like I own the world," I spat with so much Russian I could have been a native.  
"Sheesh, sorry," Ella muttered.  
I sat back down and crossed my arms. "Will someone answer my question?"  
"It takes time," Mitchie said softly. "It takes time for friendship and love to grow."  
"Love," I snorted. "Please." I took in what she said. "Then I guess this mission is going to take awhile…"  
"Duh," Ella said. "We need to ensure the boys safety and find this Vlad guy before he can find them."

"I know," I said. "Je ne suis pas stupide." _I'm not stupid._

* * *

The plane ride was a very long one. I had no idea where we were earlier, and I guess it was no where close to the U.S.A…or maybe it was an the plane was just slow.  
Either way, it was long enough for me to discover two things:  
One: Ella gets very airsick. She threw up on the mafia-like dude and locked herself in one of the bathrooms. It wasn't pretty.  
Two: Whatever a friend is, it sure as hell doesn't exist in these girls…not to me, of course. But then again, when have I ever had a friend?  
As I began to doze off, a few hours after the planning-mission-conversation, I began to focus on my mission.

_Nathanial Gray…you're safe with me. I promise you._


	4. Mitchie

**GAH! Third chapter FINALLY up. To those who've already read it, I'm sorry! We're getting the chapters out soon!**

**Those who haven't read it yet: ENJOY  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

**MPOV.**

Mitchie.. Mitchie Torres.

I like it. I seem like a Mitchie. This mission is incredible. Protecting Connect 3. It's great. Working with 1140 and 7829? Not so much. I can't do anything to screw up this mission. They already think I'm a deserter. (Is that a word?) I don't want them to hate me anymore than that.

I made a mistake…leaving that girl behind.

I...We were on a mission in South America. A drug lord was said to be hiding in the jungles. Our job, track him down. We found him down in an underground cavern. As soon as they discovered we were down there with them, one of them set off a bomb. The cave began to collapse. Everyone was scrambling around trying to get out. There were too many people.

And when I couldn't find her, my first instinct was to get myself out and hope that she had gotten out.

I could have just told the agency that she was killed by one of the guys down there. But I said:

"I left her, she didn't make it out I guess. I couldn't find her after,"

So it was mission failed and agent lost.

"...My-..Mitchie," Ella called.

"What?"

"Come on, we're at the hotel," Ella said.

I nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Ser ocasional," Ella said slipping off her sunglasses.

I gave her a look reading: What did you say?

She huffed and said, "Be casual."

She really needs to stop speaking in different languages. I know it might come in handy in a mission but right now. English is all that is needed.

She gave me a stern look. I was supposed to be taking out my bags but I was kind of dazed. I'm so sure she hates me.

A bell hop came out side with a trolley and began piling our bags on it.

We walked inside and Ella went to sign us in. Caitlyn and I stood by the elevator waiting for her to come with the room key. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I guess the person coming out wasn't watching in front of them. Thus, they ran into Caitlyn.

"Sorry!" the curly haired boy exclaimed.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"I-I'm really sor-," he began.

"Nate!" called a straight, raven haired boy called from the door, "Come on we're gonna be late."

The boy I guess that went by Nate, turned to Caitlyn and flashed her a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said before running off.

I looked at Caitlyn, who was still frozen in her position. Mouth agape and all.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" I asked.

She shook herself to break out of her trance-like state.

"Um...yeah...just fine," She said, giving what I believe was a slight smile.

"Hurry up," Ella instructed.

We got into the elevator and experienced a silent ride up to our room. The whole entire time Caitlyn was beaming. We got into our suite and dropped off our bags.

"I'm going to scope out the hotel for anything suspicious. Don't. Go. Anywhere," Ella spat, "And I get the single room."

She walked out the door and slightly slammed the door behind her. I dragged by bags to the room I would be sharing with Caitlyn. I heaved my bags onto my bed and began to unpack. Caitlyn simply sat on her bed and let out a little sigh. Wow. She had that same look on her face since she ran into that guy.

"Caitlyn...are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

She let out a small giggle.

"Yeah," she sighed.

She began twirling her curly locks.

Okay. I haven't known her for that long but, is this a crush?

"It's that guy you saw downstairs isn't it?" I said with a smirk.

"I-I don't know...I'm like all airy and I feel like having a damn giggle fit...and...He was real cute," Caitlyn said biting her lip.

We both began laughing. A little while later Caitlyn and I were sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels on TV, when the door opened and Ella walked in backwards.

"Thanks for walking me to my room," Ella said to whoever was at the door.

"No problem, so I'll see you around?" said a man's voice.

"Yeah, absolutely," Ella said.

"Bye,"

"Bye," Ella said closing the door.

Caitlyn and I sat up.

"So how was scoping the hotel?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

"It..It went well," Ella said in a very serious tone.

"So who was the guy," I asked.

"OMG! His names Jason and he is sooo cute!" Ella gushed.

I was taken back. That was the most vibrant I had seen Ella all day.

"You met a guy too! Well I didn't really meet him, but I bumped into him and whatever!" Caitlyn said.

I waited for them to link hands and jump around like little girls would but they didn't.

"I really hate to rain on your guys' rain boy parade...but did anyone take a second to think....hmm, Nate...Jason...aren't we looking for a Nate and Jason. Did you guys remember that?" i really doubted it...

"Oh!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Ella appeared to be going deep into thought.

"Well...were supposed to be getting close to them anyways," Ella said.

"So did you get any information from him?" I asked.

"Damn. It," Ella muttered.

"It's okay. You got him on hook now, all you gotta do now is reel in the fish...er...answer," I said.

"Reel in the fish?" Ella asked.

"Just go find him again,"

"Oh my gosh I'm coming with you. I mean they are brothers so they're probably together," Caitlyn said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. We'll find them...and by them I mean all three. We will invite them for coffee or something and from there the mission begins," I informed them.

I received only nods from them, excited smiles plastered on their faces.

The three of us sat in the lounge room of the hotel room. Pretending to have an interesting conversation but actually keeping an eye out for the Gray brothers. I must say this young adult conversation we're appearing to have is very convincing. I can't remember anything Caitlyn or Ella have said. Mindless conversation cover. Check.

"Hey! Ella...right?" called a voice from behind us.

We turned around in our seats and saw Jason. Closely followed by Nate and Shane. Hey, Caitlyn was right.

"Hey you're the girl from the elevator," Nate said to Caitlyn.

"Yeah," she breathed.

I looked at both of them...First at Nate then to Caitlyn...they're eyes glued to each others. Ah, Caity and her love at first sight. It's so romantic. I looked over at Ella. She and Jason getting deep into conversation. So this mission will be easier than I expected.

"Seems like everyone knows each other. Hi, I'm Shane," the raven haired boy said, extending his hand to me.

I shook it, "Mitchie."

"Hey guys! Jason just had the greatest idea! We should all go out for coffee, isn't it just brilliant?!" Ella squealed...like an airhead. Wow, who knew stern, focused Ella could act so.....bubblish?

"It's a good idea, we could get aquatinted," Shane said, "What do you think Mitchie?"

"Uh..I think it's a great idea," I said.

"Awesome," Shane said with a huge smile.

I felt my face heat up. Was I blushing?!

* * *

"So we're on break for a while and our manager sent us here," Nate explained, "What about you girls?"

I gave Ella a pleading look.

"Uh, we're journalist and we're here to cover...," Ella began.

"The Hannah Montana concert," Caitlyn saved.

"Yeah...we're reviewing it for the magazine," I said.

"So you are like paparazzi?" Shane asked, slightly shocked and wary expression on his perfect face.

"No, we stay strictly on music. Not on your personal business," I said coolly

"Well that's good," Nate said...then went back to staring at Caitlyn.

"What magazine do you work for?" Shane asked.

"Tiger...Bop...Teen...Music...Digest," I said.

I'm pretty sure it came out as more of a question.

"Tiger Bop Teen Music Digest? Haven't we done a photo shoot for that mag before guys?" Shane asked.

He bought it? Oh yeah!

"Well if you girls don't mind...we'd love to accompany you to the concert," Jason said.

Ella began nodding her head insanely.

"We'll see you then. But as of now…my brothers and I better be getting back to the hotel. Would you like to catch a cab together?" Jason asked.

"No, we'll be fine. Thanks for requesting though," I said.

"I hope to see you again Mitchie," Shane said taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

Name: Mitchie Torres. Condition: Deceased. Cause of Death: Hand kiss by an insanely cute boy. Time of death: Who the hell cares?

He softly put it down, smiled and left with his brothers.

Oh my gosh.

"My-...I mean Mitchie! Why did you say no!?" Ella exclaimed.

"Because! Now we have to get tickets to Hannah Montana...EW...and then we have to found Tiger Bop Teen Music Digest," I ranted.

Ella and Caitlyn both stared at me before getting out their cell phones. Both making calls.

"I need three press passes for the Hannah Montana concert...fax them over...thanks," Caitlyn said before shutting her phone closed.

"Yes...Tiger Bop Teen Music Digest...yes, established...thank you," Ella said, "Done,".

"We're secret agents remember...we can do this," Caitlyn whispered with a warm smile.

"Sooo....a concert with Connect 3!!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yeah," I smiled, "A concert with Connect 3,"

Uh oh. This should be...interesting?


	5. Ella

**Fourth Chapter Up! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

I'm Ella now, I guess. I wonder how everyone else it taking this name change. I guess it's okay.

I strode out of bed and left my room. Caitlyn and Mitchie were already in the living room of the hotel suite. Caitlyn was on her laptop and Mitchie was using a screw driver on something.

Do I want to know? No.

"Hey Ella, can I borrow your phone?" Mitchie asked.

I tossed her my phone. No questions. If I ask she'll start ranting about whatever she is doing.

A smile grew on her face as wide as a serving platter.

"Thanks!"

I took an apple from the basket and peered over Caitlyn's shoulder. She was on the criminal database of the organization website.

"This Vladmir guy is insane. He's been running operations since before you were born," she said, looking up at me.

"Really?" I asked, looking at the information on the web page.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean, look! He's responsible for so many murders...and once he tried to create a pin sized nuclear bomb..."

"Bomb?" Mitchie asked, coming over. "That's my field."

"Look!" Caitlyn said suddenly, clicking something. "Here's a copy of his plans...wow."

"How are you accessing this?" I asked.

"Only certain agents are allowed in," Caitlyn said modestly. "I guess I'm one of them."

"The guy's an idiot," Mitchie said, studying the plan. "He put the diffusion thing next to the fuel capsule...wow."

"You understand this?" I asked in surprise.

"Heck, yeah," Mitchie said. "I could make a pin sized bomb if i really wanted too."

"Wow that's...hey, do you guys smell smoke?" Caitlyn asked suddenly. I sniffed the air.

Mitchie spun around, as did Caitlyn and I.

My phone was smoking.

"It's GONNA BLOW!" Mitchier shouted. "HIT THE DECK!"

We ducked.

Ka--BOOM!!!

"GET IT OUTSIDE!" I shrieked as fire exploded out of it. Mitchie darted forward and chucked it out the window. We watched the little flame fall to the ground and explode at the feet of a passing pedestrian.

"WHAT THE--?!"

Caitlyn giggled, the first happy sound she'd made so far.

"Wow..." Mitchie said. "It...IT WORKED!"

I stared at her. "It _worked_?!" I repeated. "You _meant _to blow up my phone!?!"

Mitchie stared at me like I was crazy. "No...I meant throwing it out the window," she said slowly. "The fire alarms didn't go--"

BEEPBEEPBEEP!!

"..off," she said, then cringed.

* * *

We stood outside on the sidewalk.

"Sorry about your phone, An--Ella," Mitchie said.

"It's okay," I said grudgingly. "It was a spare. My Blackberry Storm is the phone I usually use."

Caitlyn gasped and nudged us. "Guys, it's them!"

We all put our attention to the guys who happened to be walking towards us.

"Did you guys see that?" Nate asked. I could almost swear I heard Caitlyn sigh.

"Uhh, yeah," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Are you all fine?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah, we're fine, it was just a small explosive meant to explode-" Mitchie started but was cut off when Caitlyn jabbed her side, "Or maybe someones blow dryer blew up."

"It happens a lot, people leave them unattended and things like these happen," Caitlyn saved.

"See Shane, you should really stop leaving your blow dryer connected," Jason said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?!" Shane defended himself. "I'll have you know my hair dryer _and _my straightener are still packed in my hair-products suitcase, thank you very _much_."

Mitchie giggled, as did the rest of us. Shane blushed (I never knew guys could to that) and mumbled "Well...it's the truth."

"Honestly, Shane," Nate grumbled. "You care too much about your hair."

"Can you blame me?" Shane asked, running a hand through it. "Sexiest hair in the whole band."

"Puh-lease," Nate rolled his eyes and smiled. i noticed it was mostly directed at Caitlyn. She smiled back.

"So..." Jason asked after a second of silence. "When do you think they'll be letting us back in?"

"ALL CLEAR!"

"Right now," I said, smiling at Jason. I tugged my co-agents away into the crowd before they could answer, blending in so we disappeared in an instant.

When trying to get a boy's attention: Always act on the sly.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Caitlyn demanded as we walked back inside. She sat down at her laptop and sighed.

"Would you stop drooling over Nate for five minutes please?" I spat, "And you," I pointed at Mitchie. "You almost spilled everything."

"I did not," She fought.

"OK let me remind you," I said using my best Mitchie impersonation, "It was just a small explosive meant to explode, I mean, maybe someones blow dryer blew up."

"You never know, it could be slang for something," Mitchie said.

"Mhm," I took a seat on a chair in the room.

"Seriously, though," Caitlyn said mildly. "It was kind of rude."

"Come on, guys," I groaned. "We're trying to get their attention, remember?"

"Nothing in 001's instructions said we had to be...to be their friends," Caitlyn said sharply, her Russian accent running deep. "And especially their girlfriends!"

I blinked, taken aback. "Sorry...but think about it! If we even got to their friends, we could totally follow them, protect them without getting them suspicious..." _And if we were their _  
_girlfriends, we could do that while being able to kiss and hug them...  
_

I groaned on the inside. _Stop it!_ I told myself. _This is a mission...focus._

I had to focus. This wasn't the hardest mission I've ever had, but it was important...I just had to get it right, so I could impress my parents for once in my life.

My parents never cared about me...they judged me more than they fed me. Literally! Thank goodness there were so servants in my house, otherwise I would have starved by now.

Barely a second had passed, though it had seemed like forever to me.

"Maybe," Caitlyn agreed, her voice calming back down to an American accent. "but I don't think being their...g...girlfriends would be any better."

"Maybe not," I agreed.

Mitchie giggled suddenly from her bed, where she was sprawled with a book. "Nate was looking at you, Caitlyn," she said. "The entire time."

"What?" she asked. "No...no he wasn't..." She looked nervous.

Then it hit me.

"Are you _blushing_?" I asked incredulously.

Her eyes widened. "Am I?" Caitlyn sounded just as incredulous.

"You are!" Mitchie gasped. "You like him! You like Nate!"

"You have a crush on Nate," I gushed.

"That's impossible," Caitlyn murmured, turning to her laptop. "I don't get...crushes."

"You like him, you wanna kiss him, you wanna hold his hand and run through the meadows," Mitchie sang.

"Running through the meadows," she snorted. "Talk about cliche. Oh Nate I love you so much, I wanna run and roll in meadows with you!" she imitated in a high pitched voice.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"But seriously," Caitlyn said as the laughter started to die down, "I don't have a crush on him,"

"Whatever you say Cait," I laughed.

"Cait, it's ok if you like him. It's normal to have a crush," Mitchie said.

"And how many times do I have to tell you I don't have a crush?" Caitlyn growled, the Russian accent coming back. "Nate is...is just my mission target. Nothing else. Understand?"

"Temper," Mitchie sang.

Caitlyn was on her feet, glowering down at Mitchie. "Shut. Up," she snarled harshly. "I do not have a crush on a stupid pop star poster boy and that is that!"

Mitchie cringed under the younger girls glare and nodded. "Okay," she said meekly.

Caitlyn took a deep breath, then crossed the room to her suitcase. "I'm taking a shower," she announced, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Once the sound of running water started, I sighed. "You really think she's crushing on Nate?" I asked, sitting down in Caitlyn's old chair.

"I don't know," Mitchie admitted. "She seems to like him..."

"Yeah," I agreed. I glanced at Caitlyn's laptop screen. "Wow," I breathed. "Caitlyn's really into her work. Look at all this information she found on Vlad...and she took notes!" I picked up the notepad of paper and scanned her neatly written notes. "Dang."

"Only on Vlad?" Mitchie asked skeptically. "Let me see those."

I tossed her the notes and she flipped to the beginning.

"Aha!" she said. "She did information on Connect 3, as well. Look." She handed it back to me and I looked at it.

The first page was entitled _Nathanial Anthony Gray_. In her neat handwriting, Caitlyn had listed:

_-Has type one diabetes since he was thirteen  
-Enjoys red bull sugar free  
-Youngest Connect 3 member  
-Lead sings, plays guitar, piano, drums  
-Dislikes Miley Stewart  
_  
I flipped to the next page.

_Shane James Gray  
-Middle child of Connect 3  
-Enjoys kickball  
-Lead sings, plays tambourine  
-Hate paparazzi _

_Jason Ethan Gray  
-Oldest child  
-Enjoys golf  
-Lead guitarist  
-Mellower, calm _

"She has information on all of them," I breathed. "She's like...some kinda super spy..."

"Or a stalker," Mitchie suggested.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

I spun around to meet the angry eyes of Caitlyn.

"Uh..."

"Those are _mine_," she said, snatching the book away from me.

"Chill Cait, these may be _your _notes, but they are_ our _targets," I spat.

"Just don't look through my stuff with out my permission," She said her tone softening, "I'm going for a walk."


	6. Pool Party?

**I totally spaced for a few days and forgot to get the chapters up! AHH!! -PANIC!- **

**Anyway...ENJOY  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Third Person View**

Caitlyn sighed and walked down the stairs, rather quickly. Someone was coming up on the other side of the staircase. For some reason, Caitlyn stumbled when he approached.

"Whoa! Careful," he said, reaching out to steady her.

She blushed and laughed sheepishly. "Thanks," she said, then looked up at the man for the first time.

It was Shane.

He smiled. "You're welcome. It's Caitlyn, right?"

She smiled back. "Yeah. And I'm guessing your Shane?"

"Yep."

They smiled again then Caitlyn sighed. "Well..thanks," she said again. "I better get going…"

"Where're you going?" Shane asked innocently.

"Ugh. No where," Caitlyn said. "I'm really just trying to get away from…from my job. Just thought I'd get out and walk out my thoughts."

Shane nodded sympathetically. "It happens," he agreed. "Well…hey, if you want to forget about life for a sec, the guys and I were thinking about hitting the pool later. You wanna come?"

Caitlyn thought for a second, then smiled. "Sure," she said easily. "That'd be awesome."

"'Kay. You're friends can come, too. Meet you there in an hour?"

"Awesome."

"See you," Shane smiled again.

"Later," Caitlyn agreed, smiling back.

They continued on their ways, Shane going to his room and Caitlyn officially going…nowhere.

* * *

"Guess who I just ran into?" Shane asked, entering Connect 3's suite.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Nate's little girlfriend," Shane said teasingly, rubbing his fist on the top of Nate's curly head. Nate, however, was not amused.

"You saw Miley?!" he squeaked in horror. Miley? HERE?! AH!!!

"No," Shane rolled his eyes. "Caitlyn something."

"She's not my girlfriend," Nate retorted.

"If that's the truth," Shane asked before leaning closer to his brother. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," Nate snapped, his face taking on another hint of red.

"Mmmm hmm," Shane murmured. "Anyway, I invited her and her friends to come to the pool with us."

"Oh," Nate said. "…why?"

"Because," Shane said impatiently. "Her friend Mitchie is beyond hot."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Hormonal, much?"

Shane smacked him with a pillow. "Shut up."

"Just saying," Jason said innocently. "Just sayin'."

--

"Guys," Caitlyn said, entering the hotel room. "I have good-ish news."

"What?" Ella asked.

"We're going to meet Connect 3 at the pool in forty- five- or- so minutes."

"WHAT?!" Ella and Mitchie squeaked.

"What?" Caitlyn repeated. "You said we need to get closer to them. Here's the chance."

Ella and Mitchie looked stunned and frozen, ultimetly broken by both of the letting out a shriek.

Caitlyn covered her ears. "What was that?!"

"Caitlyn think about it! Connect 3...pool side," Mitchie said.

"So...," Caitlyn said.

"In swim trunks," Ella finished.

"OMYGOD!" Caitlyn squealed sarcastically.

Mitchie paused and looked into space.

"Mitch are you okay?" Ella asked.

"I was just thinking. Swim suits weren't really on the packing list," Mitchie said.

Ella smiled and ran to her room and came back seconds later with a small black box the size of a note book.

"What is that?" Caitlyn asked.

"This," she began, placing the box on the floor and pressing a button then stepping away, "Is my portable closet,"

The box expanded to gargauntan size, almost reaching the ceiling. The width of a mail truck. Ella pulled back the huge door and revealed a deparment store amount of clothes, all color organized.

"That is...awesome," gawked Mitchie.

"Oh, this is nothing," Ella said, pressing a button of the side of the vast closet.

The racks of clothes began to rotate, revealing accessories behind the clothes. Purses, jelewery, hair accessories, wigs of all color and length...Shoes.

"Woah! Where did you get that?!" Caitlyn asked, taking a pair of cute sandals from the closet.

"The agency gave it to me after my third mission. I am a master of disguise after all," Ella said, placing a red bob wig on her head.

Caitlyn gave her a long questioning look, "Where going to the pool, not holding a fashion show."

Ella pressed another button and revealed a full rack of colorful jeans.

Cailtyn stepped forward.

"Ooh! These are cute," she siad taking a midnight black pair from the rack.

"Cait, we need swim suits. Not cute jeans," Mitchie explained.

"Oh. Right," Caitlyn said putting the jeans back on the rack.

"Right, swim suits," Ella said, pressing yet another button.

The racks sailed by, finally halting in front of the colorful sets of water wear. Ella looked through the rack, pulling a black two piece with boy shorts with red stitching on it out.

"Cait, this would look so cute on you," Ella said, handing it to Caitlyn.

"It's awesome! Thanks Ella!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Come on Mitch, pick one," Ella urged.

Mitchie began to browse through the rack, finally picking out a red bikini with gray hearts on the bottoms.

"That will definetly impress Shane," Ella said.

Mitchie gawked, "Who said I was trying to impress Shane?"

"Are you?" Ella asked.

"Duh," Mitchie said smugly.

Ella and Caitlyn laughed as Ella began to look through the rack. Pulling out a two piece, bright yellow halter top with boy shorts to match.

"That will definetly make Jason drool," Caitlyn said, as Ella held the swim suit agaisnt her body.

"I know right," she giggled.

* * *

The girls exited the back entrance of the hotel to the pool area.

"Well girls, I think it's time to do some scoping," Ella said, slipping on her over sized designer sunglasses.

"Yeah...For Connect 3," Caitlyn said.

"That too," Mitchie laughed.

They made they're way over to the beach chairs that were poolside.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks, anything you all want in specific?" Mitchie asked.

Ella and Caitlyn shook they're heads and Mitchie went on their way.

"Gosh, I'm gonna blister in this heat," Caitlyn said, gettng up up from the chair and walking over to the edge of the pool, kneeling down and scooping up some water in her palm and letting it drip on her arms.

"Hey Caitlyn, you girls made it," came a voice from behind her, a hand placing on her shoulder.

Caitlyn jumped up, grabbed her attackers arm and flipped them over her small body frame. The assailant plummeted to the water in front of her.

"Cailtyn!" Ella yelled, appearing next to here, "What did you do that for? It was Shane!"

She gasped, seeing this was the truth."My bad! I thought it was an attacker!"

Shane came back up to the surface gasping for air, "That was awesome" he swan to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out.

"How did you do that?!" He asked.

Ella's expression read 'panicked'.

"I came from a house of brothers. It was either learn to fight or get sat on," Caitlyn replied cooly.

A chuckled came from the side of her. Nate. Caitlyn instantly blushed.

"Wow, I saw that! Are you okay Shane?" Mitchie asked.

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm great. Never better." Shane took the towel Jason wass holding out for him.

"Thanks," he said, wiping his face. "At least I wasn't in my regular clothes." He grinned and winked at Caitlyn, who smiled shyly back, realizing he had on a shirt and swimming trunks.

"That's fer sure," Mitchie commented. "As in F-E-R fer--"

"We know!" Ella interrupted, smiling. "We know."

Mitchie grinned. Caitlyn was impressed; her co-agents were doing a good job acting like they were friends. She laughed along with them, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Here are your drinks, by the way," Mitchie said, handing Caitlyn and Ella the glasses. "I got Coke...it's my favorite. Hope you don't mind."

"'Course not," Ella said easily, taking the drink and sipping. Caitlyn eyed it. She'd never had Coke before...

Cautiously, she took a sip and found it delicious. A small smile flew across her face as she swallowed some more.

Nate was watching her. "Haven't you had Coke before?" he asked, smiling.

"No," Caitlyn said quietly. Nate's expression changed to incredulously.

"I was joking," he said, eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

'Yeah," Caitlyn blushed. "I...they don't really have it much where I come from."

"Where do you come fr--"

"Hey, let's get in the pool," Ella said loudly suddenly. She'd heard the last part of their conversation and wasn't liking where it was going.

"Oh," Caitlyn said. "Um...no thanks."

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "I'm good."

"Okay, fine," Ella said. "I think I'll get in the hot tub," she said, mostly to herself, putting her glass down beside her chair and sliding the bathing-skirt off.

"Ooh, I'll come," Mitchie said. she, too, put down her glass as well and slowly slipping her cover-up off. Secretly, Caitlyn saw Shane's jaw slack, then shut just as fast. She held back a giggle.

"I'll come, too," Shane said a little too quickly. Mitchie glanced at him and when she caught him staring, she reddened and giggled.

"Come on, then," she said, smiling and following Ella. Shane followed eagerly.

After a second, Jason said "You know...I think I'll go, too." He looked thoughtful and followed, leaving Nate and Caitlyn behind.

By the time Jason hopped into the hot tub, Mitchie and Shane were already talking, leaving Ella and himself out of the loop. Jason smiled shyly at Ella. She smiled back.

"This is like middle School," she commented.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well...everyone else has a little group now...leaving the loners to stand by themselves...or together." She smiled, blushing slightly. "It just...reminds me of middle school."

Jason thought for a moment. "It is a little like middle school, isn't it?" he said finally. "I never liked middle school much, personally. I was always teased."

Ella's eyes widened slightly; how could such a cool boy have been teased? "Really?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, Ella giggled. "We're so weird," she commented. "We're talking about middle school...and I'm a college graduate!"

Jason laughed. "Yeah, that's us," he agreed. "Weird freaks."

He froze. "Uhm...I mean, I'm kinda the freak but uhm...i mean, we were talking about the same thing but...you're not a freak i just..uhm...you're a pretty freak I mean...oh, no," he finally moaned. "I'll just shut it now."

Ella giggled. "That's okay," she said. "I don't mind."

Meanwhile, Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on one of the chairs, side by side, drinking their sodas and, for the most part, remaining absolutely silent. Finally, Caitlyn decided to get some mission work in.

"Tell me about yourself," she said.

Nate sighed. "There's not much to tell," he said, swirling his straw around his glass of Diet Pepsi. "I mean...I'm famous, sure, but other than that...I'm a regular guy."

Caitlyn nodded. "Oh," she said. "I'd say I feel the same way but...as the French say, je ne suis personne célèbre...I'm no-"

"Famous person," Nate finished. "That's pretty good French. Are you fluent?"

"More or less," Caitlyn shrugged. "My...my guardians thought it was important to learn another language and French was pretty common where I was stat-- where I lived." _Yeah, _Caitlyn thought ruefully. _The Queen of England does like her guards to know languages..._

"That's pretty sweet," Nate said. "Where did you live?"

"Oh...I moved around a lot with my...family," Caitlyn lied smoothly. "It was just at the time where we lived that I decided to do French, since it was common there...I've never really had a home," she added more quietly. "I don't know...what it's like."

Nate nodded. "That's too bad," he said sympathetically. "It's kind of the same thing with me, when Connect 3 is on tour. It's almost like we don't have a home to go home to."

"Yes, but eventually you do, don't you?" Caitlyn asked, a bit sharper than she'd realized, her Russian accent creeping back. She fought it. "I never do," she said in a smoother tone. "But I guess it's all the same."

"I guess," Nate agreed, and they fell into silence.

Minutes passed and now words were exchanged. Just two people sitting poolside in the darkening evening...mutely.

"I'm going to get something to drink from the cabana, you want anything?" Nate asked after a few minutes. "Refil, maybe?"

"COKE!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She froze and blushed.

"I mean, a Coke would be awesome," she covered.

Nate chuckled, "Coke it is," he said, smiling and standing. "Be right back."

"Okay," Caitlyn smiled shyly back. Nate walked away. Caitlyn sighed and laid back on the chair. Maybe her mission would be as easy as she thought.

Meanwhile, Shane and Mitchie were happily chatting the evening away. They were playing the all time favorite: Twenty Questions.

"What's your favorite thing in the world?" Shane asked at one point.

"Succeeding at my missions," Mitchie said immediately, then froze. "And by missions, I mean life goals. Like...acing a test or...or winning the race in gym...and now I'm aiming for...um, maybe getting a record deal." She made this up spur-of-the-moment; 001 had said Mitchie enjoyed singing.

"Really? But I thought you were a journalist," Shane said, frowning a bit.

"Oh!" Mitchie stuttered. "Oh, I am but I like singing, too."

"Cool. You're turn."

"Uhm..." Mitchie thought for a second. "What do you like most about being famous?"

"The fact that it's something I love to do," Shane answered immediately. "I've loved performing since Nate was in Broadway and I joined him in one of the productions. It's an incredible feeling, and knowing that other people enjoy it as well...well, I guess that's why it's awesome."

Mitchie was silent for a second before saying, quite softly "You have more potential that meets the eye, Shane Gray."

"Huh?"

"That was very insightful," Mitchie explained. "I don't think many people see that in you. When I was going to school...well, most people liked you because of your looks and your voice. I admit, both are nice but I don't think it's enough to be in love with someone."

Shane, as well, was quiet. After a second, he said with a teasing smile "Did you just compliment me?"

Mitchie reddened, although the cover of nightfall hid it from Shane's eyes. "I guess I did," she admitted.

Shane smiled a kinder smile. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

They both smiled at each other before the sound of running feet approached.

"Guys!" Caitlyn cried, coming to the edge of the hot tub. "Have you seen Nate?"

"Not for a while," Jason said. "Why?"

"I can't find him!" Caitlyn said desparingly. "Nate's missing!"


	7. Nate's Found

**Alyssa: NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! Review when your done? Oh, and my co-authors have some comments. SPEAK my friends.**

**Angie: WE'RE BACKKKKK! with current chapters that is! Review!**

**Mya: I tried to act like Miley and i think i hurt my neck...BE WARNED...DON'T DO IT...Current chapters! Freaking YAY people!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**CPOV**

Nate didn't come back.

I waited five minutes.

The place where you get drinks is across the hallway from the entrance to the pool, and there was no one there. I'd already looked; Nate was gone.

I could tell by my co-agents expressions that we were thinking the same thing: Vladmir.

My hand instantly went to my PDA. "We need plainclothesmen," I said, a bit frantically. "They need to surround the area. And, uhm, okay we need to…to spread out."

Like that was going to help! If Vlad had Nate…

NO, I hissed at myself.

I had to think positive.

Mitchie and Ella had hopped out of the hot tub. "I'll take the top floors," Ella volunteered.

"Cool," Mitchie said. "I'll--"

"Hey…guys?"

We all turned to Jason.

"Relax," he said. "He probably just got held up."

"He. Was just. Going. For. Drinks," I said through clenched teeth. "Across the hallway."

Mitchie bit her lip. "Good point," she murmured. "Come on, we better look around."

"Now!" I agreed. The boys finally hopped out of the water and we decided to split into groups.

"Shane and Mitchie," I said. "Ella and Jason. I'll look by myself."

"Caitlyn is that really a good idea?" Ella asked. "I mean if V—if something bad happened…" She bit her lip.

"I'll be fine," I said dismissively. "I'll take the first five floors and outside. You and Shane," I looked at Mitchie "take from floor six to eleven, Ella and Jason, twelve to the penthouse."

"Okay," Mitchie agreed. "And if we don't find him?"

_We panic. _"We'll call the police," I said calmly. "But we'll find him, I'm sure."

"Okay," Ella agreed.

"I'm sure he hasn't gone far," Shane said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"Let's just get to searching, okay?" I asked.

We split up. I took the stairs to the fifth floor, not minding the climb. It was darker in the hallways now that the California sun had disappeared behind the Hollywood sign. I flipped out my tiny flashlight and crept along the hallways.

The almost absolute silence gave me time to think.

My co-agents were insisting I had a so-called 'crush' on Nate.

I wasn't too sure myself, however.

I'm not an emotional girl. Crying, fear, even happiness are worth almost nothing in my league of work. They're unnecessary… and I've never used them much before. Even in the orphanage where I grew up in. Maybe that was why I was chosen.

As I idly wandered down the hall and passed a room with some suggesting sounds coming from it, I remembered the day they came for me… Seven years ago…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Caitlyn?"_

_I looked up from my thick book, and pushed my glasses back up my nose. "Yes?"_

"_You…" the nun looked nervous. "You have a…a visitor."_

_I sighed, took off my reading glasses, put my marker into my book and sighed. "Very well." It was just another family, looking for that 'perfect little girl' to adopt. As always, I'd either be 'too plain' or 'too serious' or something like that. Not that I minded; the orphanage has a nice library…_

_But eventually all the books will be read, I thought ruefully as I followed Sister Annabelle down the hallway to the visiting room. What greeted me was not what I expected. Instead of a gooey happy family, there were three people standing in the room. The two men looked like guards for the American president. The woman was in a tight, black dress. She was the only one who greeted me._

"_Hello, Caitlyn," she said, coming forward with a slight smile, offering her hand. I took it hesitantly._

"_Good afternoon," I said politely. "How are you?"_

"_Just fine," the woman said. "And you?"_

"_Decent."_

_The woman gave a little sound and turned to the two men, who had not moved until this point. "She's perfect," she gushed. _

_They looked at me and I stared solemnly back, with as much seriousness my ten-year-old face could hold, which was a fair amount with my case. The woman's smile grew._

"_See?"_

"_Yes," the taller of the men, with brown hair and a bored expression. "She is quite…controlled."_

"_I was worried about her age," the blond man said. "But she does seem more mature."_

_As if to emphasis his statement, something crashed in another room and a child squealed. "EEE!"_

_I rolled my eyes and stared at the three people. "What do you want with me?"_

_End Flashback.

* * *

_

It was then that they took me to a top-security base in London, near Her Majesty's palace. I trained for a year, learning everything they had to teach me, showing them my own special skills, and taking everything very seriously. I don't know how they learned of me, and honestly, I don't care.

By the time I was done with my trip down memory lane, I was at the second floor. All the sudden, I heard squealing.

"Ohmigosh, wasn't he just the hottest thing _ever_?" one girl gushed.

"Yes, ohmigod, yes," another sighed. "He was so…sexy."

I quickened my pace and walked around the corner. Two teenage girls, one blonde and one red-head, were talking by a water fountain.

"I know," the red-one said to the blonde one's comment. "I feel kinda bad for Nate, I mean—"

"Nate?" I intrupted, coming forward.

They turned to me.

"Yeah…" the blonde said. "Nate…from Connect 3. He's here at the hotel."

"How long ago did you see him and where did you see him?" I asked.

The red-head smirked. "Why do you need to know?"

I let my temper get away with me. I approached them angrily, and they shrank back. "Because his life could be in grave danger as of this moment," I hissed. "Now tell me..where and when did you see him?"

The blonde one whimpered out "Outside…by the pool entrance…fifteen minutes ago."

I nodded. "Thank you," I muttered before running off. I slipped out my PDA and texted Mitchie.

_**Have lead. Going to check it out, don't think its V be on safe side just in case**_

Then, with the new knowledge in mind, I started downstairs.

He wasn't by the pool, so I decided to scope things out outside. Slowly, I walked around the perimeter of the hotel. There wasn't any sign of Nate…until I reach a small, muddy part.

In the mud, there was a footprint.

I bent down and examined it, shinning my light onto it. It wasn't entirely fresh, but it was new. Made less than half an hour ago, at the moment, even the night couldn't hide that fact.

I looked up. Ahead of me were some thick bushes.

"Nate?" I called. "Nate, are you there?" I shined my light on it.

The branches rustled, but no one answered. My hand went to my pocket knife as I crept forward.

"Nate?" I said again.

All the sudden, his head popped up. I jumped back in surprise, dropping my flashlight. "Oh," he gasped, eyes wide. "Um…Caitlyn? You might wanna stay there…" His cheeks darkened; he was blushing.

"Why?" I disobeyed, and instantly regretted it.

"Oh!" I gasped as well, shutting my eyes and turning away. "Um…okay then." At first, I'd thought he was completely naked, but before my eye's had closed, I saw a flash of dark blue material; his boxer-shorts.

"Yeah…" Nate sighed. "They cornered me."

"I can imagine," I said hesitantly. "Uh…what should we do?" I risked my sanity and opened my eyes, making sure to keep them trained to Nate's (embarrassed) face.

"No idea," he admitted.

I let out a long breath. "Well…hmm. I could go get your brothers and get them to get you some clothes," I suggested lamely.

"Good idea," Nate agreed. "I wish you wouldn't leave, though," he added more quietly. "Keep me covered, you know."

"Sure," I agreed as well. "Here, I'll text Ella. She's with Jason, looking for you."

"Really?" Nate asked in surprise. "How long was I gone for?"

"Not too long," I said sheepishly. "I got worried, that's all."

Nate smiled. He was half standing now, leaning over the bushes, his hands resting on top of them. "Thanks for worrying," he said seriously. "I would have been either kissed to pulp or embarrassed even more by now." He chuckled darkly. "I guess that part wasn't in the welcome package."

I looked up from texting Ella and Mitchie. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing in our Connect 3 contract said we'd be mauled by adoring fans," Nate said matter-of-factly. "Either that, or I over-looked that part."

I laughed as well, hitting send on my phone.

_**Found Nate…he needs clothes. Hurry. Out back of hotel.**_

That was one text that would draw some questions. I wondered how long it would take Shane and Jason to get here. Not very long, I was sure.

Nate sighed. "So…" he said conversationally. "How's life?"

I laughed; what a question to ask! "Oh, been better," I answered. "How about you?"

Nate sighed and glanced down at himself. "Been better," he replied, then added wryly. "…much better."

I giggled. "I can imagine."

"Yeah…I don't think you can."

I smiled. "Maybe not," I agreed. "Although, you have to admit, it ain't to perky over here for me, too."

Nate smiled. "Yeah…probably not," he agreed. "We met like, what, two days ago? If that? And you've already seen me half-naked."

Another laugh escaped me again; I was on a roll. I hadn't laughed this much in one sitting in…well, ever. "Yep," I chuckled. "Kinda fast-paced, don't you think?"

"Beyond."

We smiled awkwardly for a moment before I sighed, yawned and shifted on my feet. I didn't like standing for so long.

"You tired?" Nate asked, surprised.

"A little," I admitted. "But more disturbed than anything."

"True," Nate agreed. "But, and I know this sounds weird, coming from me, but millions of girls would kill to be in your position."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Seeing me almost naked is most Connect 3 fan-girls dream."

I smiled. "Well, then thank God I'm not a fan, then, huh?"

"You're not?" Was that fake hurt, or real hurt in Nate's voice. He was quite the actor; his eyes looked surprised and hurt enough.

"Not really," I admitted, reddening. "I love your music, of course, but I'm not a crazy, screaming fan-girl that would as soon kiss you as strip you." I paused. "You have to admit, that's a bit extreme."

"Not entirely," Nate pointed out. "They left my underwear; that's a new one."

I turned scarlet. "Has this happened before, then?" I asked, ignoring my blush.

He laughed. "No. But someone's tried with Jason…while he was onstage."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. They almost ripped his shirt off."

"Wow…"

"I know."

We stood (or in Nate's case, hid in the bushes) awkwardly in silence for a while.

"Jason and Shane should be here with your clothes soon," I said lamely.

"Yup."

Right on time, as if this was a scripted play, the back door opened and Jason's head peeked out. He spotted us and chuckled.

"Okay over there, Caitlyn?" he asked. "Still innocent?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Good." He stepped out with a shirt and a pair of pants over one arm. "Here you go, buddy," he said to Nate, tossing him the clothes.

"Thanks," Nate said gratefully. I turned to Jason.

"Where's Ella and Mitchie?"

"Right here," Mitchie's voice said. "We wanted to make sure it was all clear before corrupting the innocence of our virgin eyes."

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "Funny."

"Well," Ella said primly. "We didn't want to be scarred for life like some." She appeared beside Jason and smiled smugly at me. I ignored it; I knew what she was thinking.

The bushes rustled. It sounded like Nate was trying to get his pants on.

"Jeez, Jason," he muttered. "What pair did you bring me? They feel like last year's pair."

"They're the skinny's you wore to the interview last week," Jason said with surprise.

"Ugh."

I cracked another smile.

"Would someone care to tell us what happened?" Shane asked, stepping out of the doorway, Mitchie by his side.

"Nate got mauled by rapists," I answered.

"Haha," Nate said sarcastically.

"How did you find him?" Jason asked as Nate pulled on a shirt. I ignored the desire to stare and answered calmly

"I found the fans in the hallway."

"Scared the living hell out of them, didn't you?" Ella asked disapprovingly.

"Maybe," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Nate stood, finally clothed and sighed as well. "That was embarrassing," he muttered, casting a quick smile at me. I returned it sheepishly.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "It happens to everyone…the embarrassment, I mean."

Nate smiled again. "True," he agreed, hopping out from the bush and grinning wider. "Very true."

We laughed as if it was just the two of us, and then I caught sight of my co-agents over-joyed expressions. I glowered lightly at them and set my jaw.

After a second, Jason said "Well…now that that crisis is over, what should we do?"

"Well, we could-" I started to say but Ella interrupted with

"Oh, we better go. We have plans for tomorrow."

I sighed. "Yeah…right." I didn't question her. She'd have a reason and she'd tell us once we were back in the hotel room.

"Oh, really?" Shane asked. "Like…?"

"Meeting," Mitchie supplied. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Sure," Nate agreed, casting a look at me. I smiled.

"Definitely."

And then, in the darkness behind the hotel, as Nate smiled at me again, I was suddenly cast back to what Mitchie and Ella had said.

Did I have a crush on Nate?

At that moment...I realized it was a very big possibility.


	8. Cut The Lights

**Alyssa: Austen has officially joined our crew...yay? We don't own anything of Camp Rock, only this plot.  
**

**Angie: Or Miley...**

**Mya: But she's not of this world.**

**Austen: Mean.**

**Alyssa: Yeah, no we owned Miley but then she tried to fuck up my cat, so we sold her at the black market.**

**Austen: Mean-ER**

**Mya: Just because you have some weird crush on her does not mean that-**

**Austen: I DO NOT!**

**Angie/Alyssa: Yes you do**

**Austen: No.**

**Mya: Yes.**

**Alyssa: Enjoy the chapter people!  
**

**Austen: N**

**Mya: Yes**

**.....................  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

**MPOV.**

"Ella! Hurry up! The guys will be here any minute!" I yelled.

So...Ella has been getting ready for the past, say about two and a half hours. Makes me a bit self-conscious about my outfit. After all, we are going to a concert with Connect 3!

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez," Ella complained coming out of her room, putting earrings on.

"Wow, don't we look like sleazy press," Caitlyn joked.

I looked down at my jeans, nice red top and converse....Yeah, I think I look normal.

I looked back up at Caitlyn, her expression light.

"Mitch, I was kidding," Caitlyn laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha," I muttered.

Three taps on the door sounded.

"They're heeere!" Ella said.

I slowly began walking to the door only to be pushed aside by Ella as she ran and composed herself before opening the door.

"Hey Ells," Jason said, giving her a hug.

"Hey guys, you ready?" Ella asked.

"As I'll ever be," Nate grumbled.

"Come on Nate, we know you don't wanna go to the concert but you don't have to be a bad sport about it," Jason said.

"It's not that I don't wanna go to _the _concert. I just do want to go to _this_ concert," Nate said.

" break up," Shane explained.

"Ex-hoe...hilarious break up," Nate fixed.

"Nate..." Jason warned.

"I know I know, let's just go," Nate pleaded.

"Well aren't you excited," Caitlyn said.

"Totally," he agreed with a shy smile. "I am just so jazzed to see my ex-girlfriend dance around the stage and use her microphone stand as a strip p--"

"NATHAN!" Shane and Jason cried and I giggled.

"Sorry," Nate mumbled as we stepped out the room and towards the elevator.

"I don't mind," Caitlyn said quietly. Nate smiled at her and soon they were chatting away about...actually, I had no idea what they were talking about. I turned hesitantly to Shane as we entered the elevator and smiled.

"So...enlighten me," I said. "Why are you guys going to a concert when Curly here hates Hannah Montana?"

"I heard that," Nate said from the other end of the elevator, interrupting his own words. I shrugged as Shane chuckled.

"We did a tour with her a few years back," he explained. Nate visibly shuddered; I could imagine why. Hannah Montana is the slut of the famous world...she even has a boyfriend who is five years older than her...or did they break up?

Eh...don't care.

"I can imagine how that went," I murmured, casting a glance at Nate.

"She tried to make me break my promise," he said, hearing my words and looking at me with disgusted eyes.

"What promise?" Caitlyn asked.

"This one." He held up his left hand. A silver ring was on his ring finger. I didn't get it. Was he married?

"Oh," Ella said. "A purity ring. I get it. Ew...how many times did she try to...um...?"

"Every night," Nate said seriously. I felt like gagging; I knew the basic meaning of a purity ring.

"Like I said, hoe," Nate added, seeing my expression.

"Nate..." Jason warned. "That's really not nice."

"I know," Nate said simply. Caitlyn giggled.

I smiled. Nate was a bit of a jerk, but he was funny, and sweet.

Shane smiled...at me. ME! "Yeah...so, basically the tour went awesome," he said as we stepped out of the elevator. Nate stared at him. "....money wise," Shane corrected. "And publicity wise. And because Hannah Montana is popular-"

"For some unknown reason."

"Nate..."

"Sorry, Jason."

"...our manager wants us to perform as the opening act," Shane finished, looking a bit annoyed at the interruption. "And here we stand."

"Oh," I said easily. "That makes sense."

"I make sense," Shane grinned. "That's a first."

I giggled again.

Ella sighed loudly. "So, how are we getting to the concert?" she asked, trying to break up my little giggle-fest.

"Car," Jason said easily, leading us out the back door of the hotel. I paused.

"Wow..." all three of us girls whispered.

A limo.

How in the world is a_ limo _a _car?_ Other than the obvious fact they are made the same.

But still...Limo does not equal car.

The boys laughed, and I realized, with embarrassment, they'd heard our little moment.

"You'd do the same if you grew up in an orphanage," Caitlyn snapped, then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. I froze, as did Ella, and stared in shock at Caitlyn, who slowly lowered her hand and looked down at the floor, biting her lip.

The boys exchanged a glance.

"You grew up in an orphanage?" Nate asked softly, taking a tentative step forward.

Caitlyn nodded. "For a time," she murmured, and I caught a hint of her Russian accent. She was furious...at herself. I felt bad for her.

"How long?" Nate asked gently.

"T...ten years," she said, then looked up at Nate. "And my guardian died a few months ago." This was true...the head of security for the Queen of England had died a while ago...

"Oh," Nate said, a bit uncomfortably. "I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Caitlyn said quickly. "I'm not really worth it...besides, I'm used to being alone." She flashed a quick smile at Nate, then changed the subject. "So...concert?"

We climbed in and I immediately noticed how Caitlyn curled into the seat a bit, staring out the window. Nate slid beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said gently. "It's okay that you were adopted. Lots of kids are. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

She smiled gently without looking at him. "I suppose."

"And when you said you grew up with brothers..." Nate trailed off.

Caitlyn sighed. "Bullies," she lied, sounding like she was admitting a great pain. This girl was an amazing actress. "They picked on me because I was different..."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

The limo drove down the road and Jason decided to make small talk. "So...tell us how you got to Hollywood," he suggested.

"I'm Ella's...apprentice," Caitlyn said, grinning at her word. "She's the master at writing."

"Thanks," Ella said. "And I've known Mitchie for, what, five...six years now?"

I pretended to think about it. "Oh, heck, seven I think," I lied smoothly. "Ever since we were in middle school."

"Yeah," Ella agreed, looking thoughtful. "Weren't you being bullied by some guys? And I had to come rescue you?"

Oh, she is so enjoying this lying....

"Yeah, even though one of them was your boyfriend," I shot back.

Was I the only one who saw Jason clench his hand quickly, and bit his lip?

"I broke up with him afterward," Ella said, looking a bit miffed.

Caitlyn laughed. "That's not what Mitchie told me," she added.

We all laughed while Ella crossed her arms, faking the anger and annoyance. "Well, sheesh," she grumbled. "Isn't anything a secret anymore?"

I laughed harder. So clever!

Eventually, we arrived in LA, at the Hannah concert. We pulled into the back and hopped out. I sighed. I was never a Hannah fan, even when I was littler...maybe because Hannah and I are the same age...

Either way, I never listened to her.

We stepped inside, backstage and was immediately greeted by

"NAATTEEYY!!!"

"Oh, no," Nate groaned.

The petite, now-blonde girl flew out of nowhere and latched herself to Nate's chest. His eyes widened in disgust.

"Uh...Hi, Miley," he said.

Suddenly, she kissed him...full on the lips!! "I missed you so much, Natey," she cooed. Nate looked like he was about to be sick. He wiped his mouth.

"Uhhhh..."

"Wanna hang out after the concert?"

Something came up. I swear to God I had a baby-barf. Nate looked the same way. We were all standing sort of behind them and even from there I could see one message in Nate's dark eyes: KILL ME!!!!!!

Miley ran her hands down his arms. "You've been working out," she noted coyly, smiling. "I like that."

"Um...yeah, I have," Nate said, trying to slip from her grasp. "Uh, listen I..."

"Don't I look fabulous?!" Miley squealed suddenly, twirling, and falling back onto Nate. His jaw dropped; I snickered. Poor Nate.

Caitlyn hissed beside me. I glanced at her to see her hands clenched, jaw tight.

Suddenly, she strode forward. "There you are, sweetie!" she said to Nate, taking his arm. "I've been looking all over for you!"

He stared at her in surprise. She gave him a look that said _Work with me here, I'm trying to save your virginity._

He got the message. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry," he played along. "Miley, this is Caitlyn, my...my girlfriend." Caitlyn held back a grimace, I could tell.

Slowly, Miley unlatched herself and stared at Caitlyn. "Her?" she asked with distaste.

"Yes," Nate shrugged. "Why?"

"She's so...plain."

Caitlyn's temper heated up. "Still here, skank," she hissed, then wrapped her arm around Nate's waist. "Come on, Nate, let's go."

Nate played along perfectly and wrapped his arm around Caitlyn's waist. I swear, I saw her shudder...with pleasure?

"Sure," he agreed. "See you later, Miley."

We all paraded off, leaving the little skank standing in shock.

We arrived in Connect 3's dressing room, looked at each other...

and burst into laughter.

"Did...you...see...her...face?!" I squeaked. "When...Caitlyn...put her...arm around...you?!"

"I saw that," Nate agreed. "But...when I put my arm...around...her...priceless!"

"That..was..soo....mean!" Jason gasped.

"but...so..right!" Shane argued.

"Not to scare you, Nate," Ella giggled. "But...that...was a...sex offer...earlier!" She broke into a fit of giggles and collapsed on the couch near the door.

That stopped Nate. "Ugh. Whore..."

We started to laugh again. Suddenly, a loud-voiced man waltzed through the door.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "Ladies, you'll have to excuse Connect 3 now they have sound check and dressing room in now, so please..."

"Hey, it's okay, Marty," Shane said. "They're with us."

"Oh, then, you're okay with them watching you get changed," Marty said. "Out out out!"

We could take a hint.

"See you guys in a little while," Ella said as we left, then stood outside the dressing room.

"So...what now?" Ella asked.

"We should secure the area," Caitlyn said. "Make sure everything is safe...for C3, you know."

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Here, take these." I handed them the small walkie-talkies I had in my bag. "Ella, you wanna look around outside?"

"Okay," she shrugged.

"I'll take around the concession stands," I said. "And Caitlyn, you can take backstage."

"Sure," she agreed.

We split up.

After a few minutes, my talkie crackled to life. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Ella said. "I'm by the south entrance, and all that is here is a few fans who spent the night here."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay," I replied. "Caitlyn? How are you doing?"

"Fine," she said. "I don't see anyt--...hang on. Hang on."

My stomach turned to ice. "Caitlyn?"

"Shh!"

I froze, as I'm sure Ella did. I barely breathed. After a long moment, Caitlyn's voice came back, tense and high.

"Guys...I think there is someone here," she whispered, her voice talking on an Italian accent.

"What's with the Italian?" I whispered out of curiosity.

"It comes up when I'm tense," Caitlyn growled. "Now hurry! Meet me by the boys' dressing room."

I popped out the wheels on my Converse-Heelies and ramped down the row of chairs down to the stage. I leaped up over the edge and rolled backstage. Caitlyn was already waiting.

"How'd you...?" she asked.

"Heelies," I said simply. "What's going on?"

"There's a suspicious man lurking around. I only came here because I lost him."

I inhaled sharply. "Vlad?"

"Looks like it," Caitlyn said nervously.

"What should we-"

"Guys, what's wrong?!" Ella cried, finally coming up.

"It looks like Vlad," I explained.

She gasped. "What should we do?"

"We'll have to split up again," I said. "Ella, you have to guard the boys. Stay here. Don't let them out of the dressing room and make sure they stay in your sight."

"Oooh, I'm on it!" Ella squealed. I sighed.

"Come on Caitlyn," I said. "Show me where you saw him."

Without a word, she kicked out wheels on her shoes and we sped off. I loved gliding on the dark, hard floor like I was flying. It was totally awesome.]

Caitlyn gasped abruptly and slid to a stop. "He's there!" she whispered, pointing. I looked.

A dark, tall man dressed in black was talking on a cellular phone. Caitlyn and I ducked behind the curtain and peered out at him.

"Yeah don't worry," the man said. "I'm already in. Yeah...yeah I know, leave them alive, what am I, stupid?...I know what the boss wants! Just get the goods and get out....Yeah, I know, the boys!...I know what they look like...Nate, Shane and Jason...yes...yes..."

Caitlyn and I stared at each other in horror. It must be Vlad! The boss...Leaving them alive?! Get the goods?! NATE SHANE AND JASON?!!!

I gulped deeply. "Caitlyn...cut the lights."

* * *

**P.S. We have a trailer on YOUTUBE for this story! I know, right?! AWESOMENESS Its on the account AngAlyMyaCreations.**

**Austen: They never include me in anything.**

**Alyssa: Shut up. Review people?  
**


	9. Quite A Night

* * *

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Get to the boys and make sure they don't leave the room. Easy enough. Walking the similar path back to the dressing room, I made sure I didn't look like an over-obsessive fan that was stalking them or anything.

I got to the closed door and held the door knob. Not gonna lie, kinda weird. A girl standing outside a room holding the doorknob. Yeah. I moved over slightly, so it looked like I was just standing in front of the door idly.

All was going smoothly until...

Someone was pulling the door.

"Guys, I think the door is jammed,"

Nate.

"Move aside weakling. Shane is here,"

Oh, no. Shhiiittt…..

Wow.

The door was being harshly pulled back, but no avail on their side.

CAUTION: Stronger than may appear.

Shane gave a few more tugs, then I heard someone fall to the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" I stupidly asked

"Ella? Is that you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah...uh the door is broken. Mitchie and Caitlyn went to go...find..a locksmith," I said.

No response.

"Guys?"

"Hey! You, Caitlyn-,"

"Ella,"

"Whatever, what are you doing holding the door?" Marty asked, coming forward. There was silence on the other end of the doorway.

I gulped...and did the only thing that came to mind. I yanked the doorknob down. Thus snapping it off. I looked back up at Marty...and he looked like he was about to eat me.

"Oops," I murmured.

"Oh,"

"...Yeah,"

Now knowing that...well they aren't going anywhere any time soon. I walked away and pressed down my talkie.

"You guys good?" I asked.

Nothing. But then, faintly…not from the talkie…

"Cut the light!"

Uh oh…

Darkness.

Several people screamed...others, well panicked. Hell the whole arena was in a state of chaos. People were running around, trying to find the problem. Uh..duh, the lights are off. And I…I was not where I should be.

"Oh em gee what the heck is going on?" Hannah's high voice demanded. "This is like, so not cool, people. Hallooo? Lights?" Haha…her concert was going to be a wreck. I would have laughed but there was a problem.

I groped back to the door and hissed furiously into the talkie "What the hell is going on, guys?"

"Vlad," Mitchie murmured back. I froze.

"Recommendation?" I breathed.

"Hang on…hang on…" Mitchie was silent, then cursed. "Angie, get to their dressing room, now, hear me? NOW!"

"Why, what's going on?" I squeaked.

"We lost him," Mitchie moaned. "Again! GO! Before he gets them!"

"It's not Vlad himself?" I gasped in horror.

"No, I don't think so," Mitchie said. "Someone who works for him. Go, Ella, now!"

I found the door and knocked. "Boys?"

"Ella?" Jason.

"It's me," I said.

"What's going on?" came Nate's anxious voice.

"Power outage," I lied. "Don't worry…I'm here."

"Wow…now we're safe," Shane snorted. Oh, if only he knew…

"Um…" Jason said hesitantly. "You're alone then?"

"I guess." Unfortunately. I was on a high wire.

"Well, c…can I ask you something, then?" Was he nervous? It sounded like it.

"Oh, this'll be good," Shane chuckled. "Let's watch, boys and girls, shall we?"

"Let's," Nate agreed.

"Be quiet!" Jason hissed.

"Jason?" I asked timidly. "What is it?"

"Um…actually, I was wondering…if…um…"

"Jason?" Shane said. "Want my advice? Yeah…ask her before she dies of old age." Nate snorted and broke into laughter. I checked around nervously; no signs of a criminal. Then again, I really couldn't see much.

"Guys, you are not helping," Jason whined. I snickered gently.

"Jason, whatever it is, you can ask me," I said. "And I'll have an honest answer."

"Well…um…" He sounded like he was on the other end of the doorway. "I was…j—just wondering if, um…maybe you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe…go see a movie or..um…dinner?" he squeaked out as a last resort.

I was quiet for a time, listening carefully other than the chaos around me. Apparently, it was too long for Jason.

"Ella?" he whimpered. "Did…did you walk away?" Nate and Shane were quiet for half a second, then their loud laughter filled the room. They laughed so hard it sounded like they were crying…which they might have been.

Suddenly, there was a crash and an "OW!"

I didn't want to know…but I'm guessing Nate or someone fell over and hit their heads.

"Jason," I said. Abruptly, the laughter ended. "I didn't walk away."

Jason let out a big sigh. "Oh, good."

"And…" I inhaled and let me head turn and let my cheek rest against the door, letting my hair fall over my shoulder. "…I would love to go out with you."

Jason was silent for a moment. "Really?"

"Sure," I agreed. "That'd be…awesome."

Would it? Would it, really? I had said being Connect 3's girlfriends would help us get out mission done easier and faster, but could I really use Jason like that? It would be towards his benefit but it felt kind of dirty. Still..this was for him.

Besides, he was awfully cute.

"Awesome," Jason agreed. "So…dinner or…movie?"

Suddenly, my talkie crackled to life. "Ella, Ella, come in!" Mitchie said frantically.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Get outside, exit C."

"But, Mitchie…"

"Just come on. "

"Ella?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I'm so so sorry," I said louder. "I'll be right back, okay? I promise."

Then, I pushed myself away from the door, just as the lights went on. I ran to the exit and pushed it open. I froze a step.

Caitlyn had a guy laying on his stomach, hands on his head, with her foot on his back.

"You got him!" I exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!!" the guy shouted, struggling to get up. "LET ME GO!"

"Shut up," Caitlyn said harshly. "Now what the hell were you doing sneaking around backstage?" The man was silent. "ANSWER ME!" she demanded, her hand going to her back pocket, where I was sure some kind of weapon was resting. How she got into the concert with it, I have no idea.

"I wasn't doing anything," the man muttered. "It's my job."

"And what is your job?" I demanded, leaning closer to him. "Speak up."

"Who the hell are you, anyway??" the man demanded. "You're three teenagers!...three sexy teenagers," he muttered as an afterthought. I bared my teeth.

"Yeah," Mitchie hissed. "Three sexy teenagers who are about to bust you like a piñata!"

The man trembled. Caitlyn leaned closer to him.

"Hear my voice," she growled huskily, her voice a dark Russian accent. "We are special guards for Connect 3 and Hannah Montana. We are at liberty to take you down if you do not speak in the next minute about why you were backstage." She leaned closer. "Now…talk."

He trembled. "Show me some ID."

I hissed angrily, pulling a Twilight Vampire move. "We don't have to show you anything, you piece of crap," I snarled. "Speak or we call backup."

"If you can't prove you're security," the man said. "Then I don't have to speak." He stared defiantly at Caitlyn, the only one he could make eye contact with.

"Fine," Mitchie said, flipping out her badge, the ones we'd found on the plane with our new names on them, and our real ones on the back. Yeah, we have double sided badges. We're just that awesome. "Here, see?"

The man stared at them, then groaned. "Fine!" he repeated. "I was hired to get backstage to…" he bit his lip.

"TALK!" Caitlyn roared.

"GET PICTURES, DAMMIT!" the man shouted. "Now, let me go. Please?" he whimpered.

We exchanged a glance. "We better double check," Mitchie said. "Take him to the security area."

"Will do," Caitlyn said, ignoring the man's protests and pulling him away.

"Well, that was interesting," I commented. Suddenly, it hit me.

I slapped my forehead. "Oh no! Jason! I totally walked out on him!" I darted back inside.

"Wait, Ella, what??" Mitchie called and followed. I ignored her and ran to the door.

"Boys?" I called, breathless.

"Ella!" Jason's happy voice came. "What was it?"

The lights came back on.

"Nothing," I lied. "Mitchie is here to open the door. I had to go and find her. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Jason said, sounding closer. "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure!" Mitchie said enthusiastically. "Stand back, Ella! You, too, boys!"

She was already fiddling with the door knob. I could see what she was planning.

"MITCHIE N-"

BANG!

What was left of the doorknob exploded in smoke with a loud bang. I coughed, smoke flying into my eyes. I heard the boys' exclamations of "WHAT WAS THAT??" and "WHAT IN THE WORLD?..." "WTF?"

"Calm down, you big babies," Mitchie laughed, putting her hand through the hole she'd made and wrenching the door open. "Tada! You're free!"

I peered in to see three wide eyed, scared teenage boys peeking at us from behind the couch.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD!" Hannah come barreling inside. "I heard an explosion! NATEY ARE YOU OKAY??!?!"

She's so good a pretending.

Nate looked ready to hurl, past the surprise and fear. 'I'm okay."

"Thank goodness!" Hannah trilled. "But what the hell did you do, girly?!" she shrieked at me. "You blew up their door?? ARE YOU TRYING TO MURDER THEM? That is SO not cool! Get away from them before I call security!"

"We are the security!" Caitlyn hissed. Dude…where'd she come from. "And leave Ella alone!"

"You are not!" Hannah squeaked. "And don't tell me what do to!"

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

I growled and lunged for her, grabbing a handful of her wig and tearing it off, revealing the plain, ugly hair of Miley Stewart. She shrieked and latched onto mine. I tugged her to the ground and we rolled around, shrieking and pulling each other's hair.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FAKE DIVA!" I screamed.

"YOU'RE AN UGLY BITCH!"

"GUYS!" Jason shouted, yanking me off of her, tearing my hands from her neck in the process. I struggled in his arms, kicking and flailing.

"LEMME GO!" I screeched. Jason kept a firm grip around me and yanked me back.

"Stop, Ella!" he said. "She's not worth it!" I was a good foot off the ground, wrapped in Jason's embrace. It, unfortunately, felt very good, and I felt my heart rate slowing down. Hannah had her hand at her neck, grimacing and crying. Nate handed her her wig and she snatched it, stomping from the room.

"Baby," I muttered.

"Stop it, Ella," Jason said, still holding me to him. I sighed.

"Put me down, Jason," I commanded. He immediately put me down and I sighed. "Tonight was quite a night, don't you think?"

* * *

**Alyssa: OMG! We totally forgot to update this story! Well, it was kind of my fault...I lost the document for a while and I just got it back and finished it! I'm soo soo sorry my readers!! Review?**

**Mya: By a show of hands, who wants to be in Ella's position in this next chapter? Review!**

**Angie: We just finished this! Awesome! Review!  
**


	10. Over Caffinated 17yearold

Chapter 10

**Third Person View**

The rest of the evening went rather well.

Except...

"Security?" Nate questioned.

The girls looked at each other.

"We're not really...security," Ella began, "We just...um,"

"Said it to scare of Miley. Yeah, I heard tough girls scare off wannabe rock stars," Mitchie finished.

Caitlyn simply nodded.

"Oh. What about the explosion?" Shane asked, "I mean, what was that?"

"It was...," Caitlyn murmured.

"Mentos!" Ella piped, "And Diet Coke,".

"Mentos? How can Mentos explode a doorknob?" Jason asked.

"It was the fruit flavored one," Mitchie said.

"Either way, it was kinda loud and violent for a Mentos explosion," Shane said.

Mitchie laughed, uncomfortable, "Have you ever done it?".

"Actually I-,"

"Didn't think so," Mitchie interrupted.

Connect 3 performed as the opening act for Hannah after a delayed start. The girls got front row seats and were totally blown away by the performance. It was incredible.

After they were finished, Caitlyn stood and stretched. "You guys want to get something to eat?" she shouted at her co-agents over the screaming fans.

"Sure!" Mitchie called back. Ella nodded. They stood up and made their way to the concessions area. Caitlyn spotted a McDonalds past the miles of Hannah-crap selling stands. They were the only ones in line, so they approached the counter and ordered. Mitchie got a BigMac, while Ella got a classic sandwich with crispy plain and cheese. Caitlyn stared at the menu, frowning. Her guardians back in England kept her on a strict diet. She'd never had McDonalds.

"What is it, Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"I've never had this before," she muttered. "I'll just take a Coke…large…"

The lady behind the counter nodded but Mitchie interrupted. "And a BigMac."

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked.

"Trust me," Mitchie said as the lady disappeared. "You want to taste something American? The BigMac is a classic!"

Caitlyn gulped. "Um…okay."

The food arrived and Caitlyn took her bag hesitantly. They walked to a small section with little square tables. Pulling her seat out, Ella plopped down and opened her bag, Mitchie following her. Caitlyn hesitated, then sat down and opened her bag. She instantly grabbed her Coke and chugged it…fast. Mitchie and Ella watched with huge eyes, mouths hanging open. Caitlyn paused and looked up.

"What?" she demanded, wiping her mouth.

Mitchie blinked. "Um…have enough Coke there…Caitlyn?" she squeaked. Caitlyn shrugged, taking off the cap and tossing it into the trash can.

"What? It's good!"

Ella closed her eyes and shook her head. "I've only seen one person chug soda like that," she mused. "And that was my ex-boyfriend."

Caitlyn shrugged and looked inside her bag. "So…BigMac…" she wondered aloud. Mitchie was already chowing down on hers and nodded.

"It's really good," she said enthusiastically. "Try it! You'll love it, I promise!" She took a bite of hers, as if to emphasis her statement.

Caitlyn pulled out the little box, took a deep breath, chugged down more Coke and took a bite of the sandwich, Mitchie and Ella watching her intently. After a moment, Caitlyn set down the sandwich and stared at it.

"Well…"she sighed.

"YES…?" Mitchie demanded, trembling.

"That…was…"

"YES?"

"DELICIOUS!!!!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"YESSS!!" Mitchie cheered, throwing her napkin in the air. "THE BRITISH CHICK LIKES THE BIGMAC!!"

Caitlyn laughed and Ella smiled.

Caitlyn took another drink from her pop, only to get a face full of ice. She stared into the cup, "I'm out," she murmured.

"Cait, its okay. Just go get a re-," Mitchie began.

Before she could finish Caitlyn was already at the soda fountain.

"I've got a bad feeling," Ella said.

"About? Do you think the guys made it back okay?"

"I'm thinking the guys are fine, it's her I'm worried about," Ella said pointing to Caitlyn who was walking back taking small sips of her beverage.

"Oh come on, she's experiencing new things. It's like she's a puppy, it's cute. She's harmless," Mitchie said.

**5 refills later...**

"And then you were all like, 'BAM! Take that you fake ass bitch!" Caitlyn shouted, as she went into a fit of laughter, resulting in her falling of her chair.

She remained on the floor giggling like a mad woman, receiving interested looks for bystanders.

Caitlyn, got up and brushed herself off, taking her cup and going back to the soda fountain.

"Harmless huh?"

"Oh come one, it's just Coke," Mitchie said.

"Mhm...Wait. Where'd she go?" Ella asked.

The two girls looked around the semi-crowded area, looking for their friend.

"Oh my gosh, where did she go?" Ella panicked.

"Relax, she's seventeen, not seven," Mitchie said.

"She's an over caffeinated seventeen year old who can barely stand on her own two feet. She's practically drunk!"

"She could have just gone to the facilities or something, I'm sure she's fine," Mitchie brushed off the concern. "Come on, let's go look for her."

They stood up, threw away their trash and Caitlyn's, and began to look around. Hannah was still doing her cow-call performance on stage, sounding a lot like a dying, helium educed moose, so they decided to look in the in the audience at a later convenience. They checked the gift shop…No Caitlyn, just Hannah Montana crap.

"One day there'll be Hannah Montana pregnancy tests and condom," Mitchie muttered. "She's such a whore."

They checked the food court.

No Caitlyn…

"I'm sure this was one of her stops," Ella muttered, glancing at the soda fountain.

They checked outside.

No Caitlyn, only security and cars.  
"Where could she be?" Mitchie wondered, starting to get worried. Caitlyn had left her walkie talkie and her cell phone was off.

Suddenly, Mitchie's phone vibrated. One new text message. It was Shane's number, which she had already programmed into her phone.

**Care 2 Xplain Y Cait is riding around backstage on Heelies singing The Best of Both Worlds, & jumping over trash cans…? ** The text message said. Mitchie sighed and showed Ella the phone.

Ella sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

**..Backstage…**

"You go the movie premiers (Is that Orlando Bloom?)" Caitlyn sang, zigzagging backwards along the backstage area, cup of Coke in her hands. "Hear your songs on the radio-oh!"

Nate, Jason and Shane were leaning against the wall watching her, their heads moving back and forth.

"She's so cool," Nate said, half dreamily, half laughing as Caitlyn spun and leapt over the trash can.

"Living two lives is a little weird…" she sang, skating backwards past them again.

"Oh yeah," Shane said sarcastically. "She's a dream boat. Quite a catch, Nate. A keeper for sure."

"You have to admit she sounds better than Miley," Nate pointed out.

"My shoes sound better than Miley!" Shane exclaimed. "Your dog sounds better than Miley!" He sighed and shook his head. Jason was ignoring their bickering and watching Caitlyn skate, not looking where she was going yet never crashing.

"Wow," he exhaled. "You think she can teach me to skate like that?"

Nate and Shane stared sideways at him. Before any of them could comment, Mitchie and Ella came into view.

"Hi guys!" Caitlyn called before flipping backwards over the trashcan and doing a handstand on it. "What's up?"

Mitchie and Ella stared at her in amazement, as well as Nate.

"Does she do that often?" he asked slowly, watching as she somersaulted into the air and landed on her feet, rolling forward.

"Yea you get to be a small town girl, but big time when you play your guitar…"

"Oh, here we go," Shane groaned.

"You get the best of both worlds! Chilin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show…"

Caitlyn suddenly lost balance and tumbled backwards onto the floor.

"Caitlyn!" Nate exclaimed, running to help her up. "Are you all right?"

Caitlyn giggled as her feet flailed from under her. She caught herself on Nate and beamed up at him. "Never better!" she said, quite enthusiastically and fast…very fast. "Did I mention that you were totally awesome up on stage I mean you just kept on rocking out like it's the only thing you care about and ohmigod Shane your voice is like an ANGEL's did you know that? Oh, Jason can you teach me to play guitar like that cuz you were totally awesome and I've always wanted to play but my guardian never let me and instead I learned French and-" she stopped for a breath. By now, all five were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Whatcha looking at?" Caitlyn asked, still going fifty miles per hour. "I mean, it looks kinda stupid from where I stand because, you know, I can't see what you're staring at and it makes me kinda uncomfortable and-" abruptly she switched to French. "Je veux dire, un peu bizarre de son et de tous, mais je suis tout à l'amour de revenir ici avec vous les gars. J'ai besoin de plus de Coke!"

"NO!" Nate and the girls exclaimed, Nate because he could understand every word, same as Ella, and Mitchie could make three guesses. But Caitlyn had already broken from Nate's arms and was speeding away from them, disappearing from view in five seconds.

Everyone stared after her.

"…is…she…okay?" Shane asked slowly, turning owl-eyed to Mitchie, who shrugged.

"We have no idea."

**ONE EXTEMELY LONG AND BADLY SUNG HANNAH MONTANA CONCERT LATER…**

"Well, it's officially been an hour since we've seen Caitlyn," Mitchie announced. "And officially an hour and a half since I've heard good singing."

"THANK YA'LL FOR COMING OUT TONIGHT!" Hannah shouted. "GOOD NIGHT LOS ANGELES!!"

"I think her fans are screaming in pain," Jason agreed. "But shouldn't we look for Caitlyn?"

"Maybe," Ella sighed. "I'm so tired though. I think my soda high went out." She yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it," Shane agreed, who was laying on the couch that Mitchie was leaning over…well, leaning over the back.

"We better find her," Nate said. "She could be anywhere by now. Depending how fast she can go on her Heelie's without breaking them."

"She wouldn't leave," Ella scoffed, but she and Mitchie exchanged a worried glance. One, because they didn't know Caitlyn all that well…who knew what she could get up to on a Coke high?...and, two, because they had no idea if Vlad knew about them and if he knew where to find them.

"We better look, though," Mitchie added after a moment. "Let's split up. Shane with me, Jason and Ella and Nate, are you okay with being alone?"

"Sure," Nate agreed. "Cell phones, everyone?"

Everyone had one and they went off to search, the Smitchie group checking outside, Jella looking around the concessions and backstage, and Nate searched the stage and the seats.

Fifteen minutes later, there was no sign of Caitlyn. The arena was empty, Hannah had left, her security was gone and Connect 3 was about to be late for a CD signing.

Mitchie and Ella grew worried, but didn't show it.

Nate was walking through the fiftieth row of seats when he saw a bit of white ahead of him. It looked a little like someone was curled against the wall.

"Caitlyn?" he called. No answer. He picked up the pace to try to get to the other end of the row, which was very long. He finally ran to the wall and froze.

Caitlyn lay curled against the wall, fast asleep. She snored so quietly it was like she was only breathing, her dark hair falling over her shoulders and almost covering her white and black blouse. Nate smiled.

"Caitlyn?" he murmured, bending down and rubbing her shoulder. "Caity…? Come on, get up. It's time to go now."

Caitlyn was so out of it, even she, a trained spy who was supposed to wake up at a drop of a pin, remained asleep. Nate chuckled and pulled out his phone.

"I found her," he said when Shane answered. "Bring the limo out back."

He hung up and gently picked the sleeping girl up, making sure to not jostle and wake her, laying her so her head rested against his shoulder and he could carry her bridal style.

"I guess that Coke-high drained you, huh?" he murmured gently, standing and carrying her down the rows of chairs. "Don't worry, I've got you. You're safe now." Not that she'd ever been in danger, but he'd worried about her.

He kicked the back door open and carried her to the limo, where everyone was standing around. When they saw her, eyes closed and very still in Nate's arms, Mitchie and Ella panicked.

"What's wrong with her?" they exclaimed. Nate shushed them.

"She's asleep," he whispered. "Open the door."

They opened it and Nate gently placed Caitlyn in the car, buckled her up and slid in beside her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Everyone else was already climbing in, the limo purring to life.

"Let's go," Shane directed the limo driver.

After a few minutes, Jason sighed. "Well…that's certainly one concert I'll never forget!"

* * *

**Okay I decided to update because we finished this this morning like, an hour after we finished the last chapter and yeah! GAH the Grammy's are going awesome. Angie is torturing me though...she knows who won the category the JONAS BROTHERS were in and won't let me forget it. I am not letting her tell me, though! NONE YOU BETTER OR I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU! I mean it please please if you know please don't tell me DONT!**

Review? DONT TELL ME


	11. Sure

* * *

Chapter 11

**CPOV**

I woke early and rolled over in bed, sighing. Warm light spilled out from under the curtains covering the window. I reached up and pulled the curtain away. Sunlight poured onto my face and I blinked, sitting up, and instantly flopping back down. My head was spinning like the Tilt-A-Whirl at an amusement park in London. I groaned and someone laughed.

"Ah, my friend," Mitchie's voice said. "This is what they usually call hangover….but I guess in your case, you're just sick."

"What…the…hell..happened…last night?" I managed out. "Were we attacked?" My heart started to pound and I sat up again, ignoring my spinning cranium and putting my hand under the pillow. Good, my knife was still there.

Mitchie laughed. "Well, we weren't," she snorted. "But you were visited by the Coke Devil from Soda Hell."

I blinked and everything came rushing back to me.

The coke…the more coke…the singing, the dancing, the acrobatics…and finally, curling up by the wall and passing out, and hearing Nate's warm voice calling me, and his arms around me and his heartbeat lulling me back to sleep…

"Oh," I said quietly.

And then it really hit me.

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed. "YOUR KIDDING ME! I FELL ASLEEP? I WAS DRUNK? MITCHIE HOW DARE YOU?" After this, I don't think she understood me. I might have started screaming in French but I couldn't tell. "Don't you know how dangerous that was? Letting me leave you and the boys? You should have stopped me at my second drink! Do you know how monumentally BAD this could have turned out?? ARE YOU INSANE?"

I sat panting on my bed, Mitchie watching me with wide eyes. Finally, she let out a long breath.

"I'm pretty sure I know what that last part was," she said quietly. "And it wasn't my fault. You just have a low tolerance for caffeine. I'm sorry, Caitlyn. But nothing happened and nothing will. We are going to save these boys and we'll do it the right way."

I closed my eyes, not answering her, and pressed my hand to my heart, muttering softly in French, repeating back some old prayers I'd learned when I had studied different religions. Finally, I opened my eyes and gazed calmly at her.

"I forgive you," I said crisply. "Now, is there anything to eat?"

"Let's go get something from the cafeteria," Mitchie suggested, unfolding her crossed legs and hopping off her bed from where she'd been watching me. "Ella's already down there, she's keeping an eye on the boys."

The boys.

I made a major fool of myself in front of the boys. The targets! I may have just as well told them I was a spy intent on protecting their lives! I might have! How the hell was I supposed to remember??

I wanted to run my head into the wall.

"I blew it," I moaned. "I blew the mission!" My Russian came on. "I completely and utterly lost this mission! I should just go back to retirement…her Majesty probably needs me again. I'll help with her royal duties or something. I suck at being a spy!"

"Calm down," Mitchie scolded me. "You're one of the best spies I have ever met. They trained you well. Even if you were given some kind of potion to tell the truth, like in Harry Potter, you wouldn't spill the beans. You are just that good. Now get up, get dressed and let's go! Nate was anxious to see you."

I blinked. "Why?"

"He's the one that found you," Mitchie shrugged. "He had to carry you to the car. Don't you remember?"

He carried me to the car? Really? And truly, without waking me up?

Aww.

"No," I mumbled, my face warming up as I hopped out of bed and went to my closet. "I don't." I opened the closet and sighed. "I feel like a fool."

No duh. I had some weird, fluttery feeling in my stomach that seemed like I was going to be sick but at the same time giggle like there was no tomorrow. I felt light headed yet sturdy and weak but stronger than most girls my age. I had no idea what that meant.

"Don't worry," Mitchie said. "It wasn't that bad."

* * *

"_I did what_?" I squeaked for the millionth time as Mitchie and I made our way down the stairs to the dining room of the hotel.

"Um…skated backwards and did a handstand on the trash can," she repeated. I groaned.

"Kill me."

"Relax! Everyone knows it was one of your first Coke's. No one's mad at you."

"Except myself," I grumbled.

"Whatever. And hide the accent. You're American, remember?"

I sighed and spoke in my American accent. "Yeah, well, still. I was so vulnerable! I hate that."

"Hate what?" came a voice from behind us. We turned and saw Nate behind us. I blushed badly. He grinned at me. "Good morning, Caitlyn. Some night, huh?"

"Speak for yourself," I growled, walking past him to the dining room. "You didn't go drunk on a cheap soda at a Hannah Montana concert."

"True, and I also didn't have to be carried to the car," Nate added. I stopped and turned around, glaring daggers at him before grabbing my food and placing it on a place.

"But," he added. "I also got to see a very amusing part of you. You know, you have a nice voice, Caitlyn."

"Not as nice as Mitchie's," I mumbled, still turned around. I realized Mitchie hadn't followed and mentally cursed her.

"Still, you're better than Hannah." He came beside me to grab a plate and I saw a slight smile on his face. "And you're a wicked awesome skater."

I looked down at my feet, which were currently covered in high very high topped Converse shoes. "Thanks," I mumbled. "You're a really awesome singer." I grabbed a spoonful of raisins and sighed.

"Thanks," Nate said, grabbing a bowl and pouring some corn flakes into it. "But I've had lots of practice."

"So have I," I murmured. I turned away to pay for my food. Nate hesitated, and then I heard his footsteps behind me. Ignoring him, I paid for my food at the counter and looked around for my co-agents. To my dismay, Ella and Mitchie sat at different, two person tables, with Jason and Shane across from them, leaving no room for me. I wanted to bash them with my laptop but instead I moved for another two person table, sitting down with as much dignity as I could muster.

Nate hesitated by my table. "Can I sit down?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Sure. Pull up a seat."

He sat down across from me and twirled his spoon around his cereal. I took a bite of my blueberry muffin and looked out the window, watching the people of Hollywood move about in their various morning activities.

After a moment, Nate sighed. I glanced at him and saw him staring out the doorway.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. He nodded.

"I'm fine," he said softly. "Tired, I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I sighed too. I felt down, depressed and sad, like I'd been waiting for something that never came. I picked up a raisin and popped it into my mouth. Nate took a small bite of his cereal and we ate in silence.

Suddenly, I saw something out the corner of my eye. I turned and saw someone who looked like FBI, or maybe KGB. He wore a dark suit and sunglasses. I gulped.

Vlad? Here, now?

"Hey, Nate, hold on a moment, okay?" I asked, my hand already texting on my phone, hidden under the table.

"Uh…okay," he said, obviously confused. I hit send and left the table, feeling him watching me. The secret service agent smiled and turned to leave, obviously telling me to follow. I trailed him out the hotel and down the street. He knew I was following him, and my hand was at my pepper spray. Old fashioned, but it worked. All my other weapons, such as my knife, tiny revolver and my paralyzing shot were back in my hotel room.

No matter. I was A…I was Caitlyn Gellar, top spy in England, France and Slovakia, not to mention the United States. I could take this guy.

I followed him down the sidewalk for a few more miles before he turned and walked down an abandoned alleyway. I reached for my badge and followed him.

I opened my mouth to shout "Freeze!" but when I got there, he was gone.

* * *

"You _lost _him?!" Ella repeated. "You lost the guy?!"

"I'm sorry!" I defended myself. "I was five feet away from him when he turned down an alley. I was there in three seconds and .gone. Don't give me your American crap, Angie, Ella, whoever you are. I did my best."

Ella groaned, her fingers grabbing a bunch of her hair and tugging it. Mitchie was watching us silently from the couch in Ella's suite.

"Well, your best wasn't good enough, now was it?!" Ella demanded. "You lost the guy, Caitlyn! He could have been CIA or, or KGB or someone!"

"Well, if that's the truth," I demanded. "Then why aren't we with the boys? If they were in danger, then why aren't we watching them with extra security?"

Ella opened her mouth to reply, but her eyes widened in horror. I smirked and stood up.

"I'm a British spy working with the Mi5," I said seriously. "I don't think I should be the one being scolded." With that, I grabbed my phone and marched out of the room, leaving the American's silent behind me.

I walked downstairs and peeked in the dining room. Connect 3 was sitting there with someone who looked very, very familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but…I knew him from somewhere. He wore a simple pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a tux jacket over it. His hair was black and combed back, slick and shiny. I studied him for a bit longer, then ducked out of the way when I saw Jason turn his head in my direction.

I leaned against the wall, trying to connect the pieces of the puzzle in my mind. My mind was still a bit hazy from the Coke last night, however, and everything remained a fuzzy mess.

"Damn it," I growled in French. Why the hell had I done that last night? I might as well have screwed someone.

Sighing, I went out to the pool. It was a warm, sunny day and I was rather pale. I needed to blend in, so I stripped down to my bathing suit, which was underneath my shorts and tank top. Stretching out on a white chair thing that they always have by pools, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. And by wandering, I mean go over my mission in French.

I backtracked on everything I had learned here in America.

Grand total of new information? Zero point one percent.

With a shock, I realized everything I'd been doing wrong. I'd been playing hard-to-get with the mission targets while I should have been the one tracking down Vlad! Duh!

I shook my head mentally. From now on, Mitchie and Ella can play with Connect 3. Myself, I better start looking into the real danger: Vladimir Lenin.

I was about to get up to go back to my hotel room and grab my laptop when I heard footsteps approaching. They sounded hesitant, and slow. The person was wearing flip flops. How did I know? It's a long story, starting with a special surgery I'd had when I was twelve.

"C…Caitlyn?"

It was Nate.

I opened my eyes in surprise to see him standing beside the chair I was laying on. Once again, his entire self caught me breathless…his dark, serious eyes, his many curls, his all together attractiveness…the boy was, in a word, perfect. He watched me warily. I faked a yawn and mumbled "What's up?" rolling onto my side and propping me head up with my hand, my elbow resting on the chair. I didn't need the surgery to see Nate's eyes automatically trace over my half naked body, now sexily placed in front of him. He reddened when I stared at him.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" I asked lightly. "I was just about to go…" Trying to save your life here, idiot, ask whatever you need to ask and let me go…

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Nate stuttered, blinking rapidly. "I just…well, I wanted t…to ask you something." He shifted from one foot to another, biting his soft looking lip. I gulped.

"Y…yes?" I asked, cursing my stuttering. I sounded like a fool.

"Um…" He sat slowly down on the chair beside me, his hands in his lap like an obedient schoolboy. I waited.

"Well, I…I know that we've met, what, four days ago but...and I know this sounds…insane but I feel like…like we were supposed to meet. I feel like I know you like I know my brothers. So, um," he pressed his lips into a line. "I was wondering if…um, you…you maybe wanted to go out sometime? With me?"

I blinked, shocked out of my own imagination. Had I, Alyssa turned Caitlyn Gellar, just been asked out on a date? Me, who never even spoke to the male species other than my bosses back in England, just got asked out by Nathan Gray, American music sensation?

I took a deep breath. "Um…sure."

* * *

"You…you…you…you _what_?!" Ella squeaked. Mitchie was beaming. I was standing guiltily in the middle of Mitchie's and mine suite, having just announced I had a date with Nate at seven tonight.

"I have a date with Nate tonight," I said simply, again.

"YES!!" Mitchie shrieked. "HULLEUJAH! Oh, my gosh, Caitlyn, it's about time! Oooh, what are you going to wear?! Don't worry, I have everything planned already! You are going to look fabulous!"

By now she was dancing around, pawing through my closet and hers, practically singing out the words in her perfect voice. I felt lightheaded.

"Why did you accept the date?" Ella demanded. "We have a job, Caitlyn."

"You think I don't know that?!" I said back. "and I didn't take it because I wanted to." …even though I did "…I took it because I needed to! Look, you said it yourself we need to get close to these boys. Besides, you accepted Jason's date!" Ella reddened. Oh yeah. "Well, now I can. I can get close to Nate and…" I trailed off and Mitchie grinned, pulling out three tiny, tiny squares, about the size of the top of a needle. They were packaged in tiny little plastic bags. Ella's eyes studied them.

"I finished making these earlier," she explained.

"Are those...We're going to chip them?" Ella said, "You truly are a mastermind, Mitchie." Her tone had softened; I could tell she was impressed.

"Thank you," Mitchie said, handing me one with the name 'Nathanial Gray' on the bag. I studied it, grinning slightly. The chip was very small, and skin colored. I could tell it was sharp, sharp enough to be slipped easily under the skin, all the way down to the bone. The awesome part was that it was so small, whoever was chipped wouldn't feel it. All they'd feel was a little pinch and then nothing. It didn't even bleed.

"Perfect," I murmured. "Now, here's the plan. We're going to dinner and then to see a movie…I think I'll be able to slip it on during the movie."

"Excellent," Ella said. "Genius. What are they hooked up to?"

"Our PDA's," Mitchie said. "And your Blackberry. Here, let me see yours." She held out her hand and Ella placed the phone in her hand. "Okay, look. See, you log onto this right here…" she clicked it. "Log on using your spy number as the password, and your username is your full real name, not Ella Peterson and boom!"

'Locating, Jason Gray' the phone beeped. 'One point twelve inches north.'

I glanced at the little chip resting in Mitchie's hand and laughed. "That's accurate." Then my expression turned serious and I tucked away the chip into my purse. "Now, we're going to have to get these on them carefully. Somewhere they can't come off…" I bit my lip, contemplating. "These will go all the way down to the bone, and won't come off unless we remove them on purpose..."

"How about the back of their necks?" Ella suggested. "They'll never get them there…"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "But I guess anywhere might work…"

"Just put it in the neck," Mitchie sighed, rolling her eyes. "How often do you scratch back there?"

"Hardly ever," I admitted. "But I guess wherever I can get it, right?"

"Right," Mitchie smiled. "Now, about your hair…"

* * *

"I look like a moron," I whined. I was standing in front of a full length mirror. Mitchie was running a comb gently through my curls. I was dressed in red converse tucked under black skinny jeans, which hugged my legs. Over that I had a flowy, red, shimmery baby doll top, and in my ears were black studs. My hair had been washed and now curled gently in waves down my back, and around my neck were three different sized black bead necklaces. Three silver bangles were on each of my wrists, jingling like bells at Christmas time.

"Caitlyn, honey, you have never looked sexier," Mitchie said in a phony southern accent like in all the movies. "Nate is gonna go ga-ga over you, darling!"

"I agree!" Ella added, who had quite eagerly lent me clothes from her magical closet. She had joined in Mitchie's spirit and now they were dressing me up like a doll.

"I disagree," I muttered, crossing my arms. The bangles jingled and I wanted to fling them into the wall. Maybe I would. Ella had ten thousand others. Why would six of them make a difference?

"Caitlyn, perk up!" Mitchie said impatiently, fixing my hair. "You look incredible for a kick ass Mi5 agent from England so shut up. Nate is going to fall over his own designer shoes for you."

"Shut up," I growled. "I look like a stuck up runway model from hell."

"Oh, for the love of-" Ella stared to say but the knocking on the door interrupted her.

I made a dash for it; I could survive a jump out the window if I landed on the balcony below, right? But Mitchie grabbed my arm and held me back while Ella went for the door. I shook my head frantically but Mitchie simply grinned and pushed me forward.

"Hi, Nate," Ella said cheerfully. "Caitlyn's coming. One second."

"Okay," his voice said.

"NO," I whispered in Mitchie's ear but she pushed me forward and out the door.

"Have a lovely time guys, Caity be home before ten! Goodniiigghhtttt," she sang, giggling and shutting the door.

I turned to glance at Nate, who was looking a little amused. Then he glanced at me and his eyes widened slightly. I felt like covering myself and making a dash for it.

"Um," I stumbled. "I, um, Mitchie and Ella, um, chose this for me…I'm sorry if it'll make you look bad to be with me, I t-tried to tell them to leave it but…" I trailed off to see Nate's shaking his head.

"No, no," he insisted. "You…you look…beautiful, Caitlyn." He reddened. "I, um, I mean…yeah, no, I meant it. You look stunning."

I glanced down at myself. "Really?" I asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely," he promised, sounding a bit winded. "So, shall we?" He offered his elbow and I hooked mine with his. As we walked down the hallway, I took in what he was wearing. He looked…well, he looked hot. He had on black jeans, leather Prada shoes and the white, slightly loose button up shirt had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing off his strong arms. I gulped.

"So, you like Italian food?"

Nate's perfect voice interrupted my goggling. I blinked myself to Earth and tried to take in what he said. Suddenly, I couldn't understand English.

"Uh, uh," I stuttered. "Yeah, Italian sounds awesome."

My eyes widened in horror. I just answered in French!!! AHH!!

"I mean," I answered in English. "Yeah, I love I…Italian."

Nate laughed as the elevator dinged. "Yeah, me too," he said. He was too polite to mention my French slip up and instead led me to the back of the hotel and into the sparkling white limo. He opened the door for me and let me slide in. I was sure I was blushing.

"Thanks," I murmured. He smiled and sat beside me.

"No problem," he said. He directed the driver and we sat back, watching California speed by. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. I was dying to say something, anything, to try to get information out of him, but I didn't know where to start.

I had no idea why this boy was making me so nervous. I watched the Californian sunset cast a golden glow on his skin and his hair, making him glow, literally. His skin looked absolutely flawless. I felt breathless.

He turned to me then, smiling.

"So, how was your day?" he started.

"Oh, fine," I said casually, my heart pounding like a typewriter. I hoped he couldn't hear it. "It was interesting. How about you?"

"Oh, boring," Nate rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Our manager is talking about a quick few day trip off the tour to go to Venice. I'm not surprised, our album didn't do so great in Italy…" he rolled his eyes. "He's going insane for money."

I froze, my hand curling gently into a fist. Venice? Italy?

Uh…let me see, oh yea, NO. Not without us girls, they ain't.

I let out a long breath of air and nodded. "That's cool! Venice is beautiful."

"You've been there?" he asked in surprise. I nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I lived in Europe for a while," I said, shrugging. "I've been almost everywhere." I shut my mouth after that. I didn't want to seem like I was bragging. Nate didn't seem to mind, though, and instead smiled more.

"That's pretty cool. We went on a European tour a few months ago, but we never got to Venice."

"Oh, bummer," I sighed. "That's too bad."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Oh, hey, we're here!"

The limo stopped and my jaw dropped. It was an insanely elegant Italian eatery, with the words _Fancy e Bella _scrawled in fancy cursive in front. Nate caught my expression and chuckled. He took my elbow again and helped me out of the car.

Suddenly, bright flashes of light nearly blinded me. Nate cursed and grabbed me closer to him. When questions started flying, I realized it was paparazzi and instantly hid my face. The questions were all zooming faster than the Concorde.

"Nate, Nate, who's the girl?!"

"Is that your new girlfriend?"

"What's your name?"

"Nate, how did you meet? Are you dating? How long?"

"Nate, are you being a good boy?"

Nate's arm wrapped around my back and pulled me forward. I peeked out to see the shop looming forward and then inside. The door slammed closed behind us and I blinked. The place was completely empty.

"Nate, I think it's closed," I whispered. He laughed.

"No quite," he smiled. Suddenly, someone in a tux waltzed out of kitchen. It was a man who smiled. He spoke in Italian. I knew a little, tiny bit of Italian but only caught Nate's name…because it was said in English. Nate answered in the same manner, to my surprise. Then, he led me to the table.

* * *

I laughed. "Really? Wow that sounds insane."

"It was," Nate agreed, smiling. "I love playing concerts, though."

I had my chip already in my hand. I decided to play it up a little, so I could get it on him. Sighing, I put my hand on the table, resting there gently, and smiled shyly at Nate. He smiled back and suddenly, my heart began to go insane. I felt myself speaking without realizing it.

"Nate…" I bit my lip.

"Yes?" he asked gently. "What is it?"

I sighed. "You…you're unlike anyone I've ever met," I admitted. "I've never felt this way with anyone before…never. I know I sound very cliché but…" I shrugged. Nate smiled.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I feel the same way, Caitlyn. I feel like there's a reason we met. Don't you feel it, too?"

I let out a shuddering breath. "Yes…I…I do, actually," I said to my surprise. Nate took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and the chip burrowed into his skin, down the bone.

"Ow," he said, pulling back. "What was…"

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry," I said. "It was my bracelet, it catches sometimes. Are you okay?"

He rubbed his hand and smiled. "I'm fine. Ready to go to that movie?"

My plate was empty, and my stomach and heart was full.

I smiled back.

"Sure."

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOO!!! THE JB'S LOST TEH GRAMMY!! AHH!! Not. Cool. Not. Fair!**

**Well hoped you enjoyed the long chapter..**

***mya: How romantic is Nate. Its sooo wonderful...Alyssa worked uber hard on this sooo don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Dream Vixen

Chapter 12

**EPOV**

Ella had been pacing for the past half hour, I'm not surprised she had worn through the floor yet.

"Do you think she got the tracker on him yet?"

I rolled my eyes at the worry wart, opening my laptop and bringing up the tracking program.

"Okay, if she got it on him, I'm not sure. But the only active tracker is less than ten feet away and moving. So, either Caitlyn still has it on her person or she got it on Nate,"

"What? Is that a yes or no?"

"We're about to find out,"

On cue the door opened and in came Caitlyn.

"You didn't have to walk me back," Caitlyn said softly.

"But I had to. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I hadn't, now would I,"

"I guess not," Caitlyn said, "Bye Nate,"

"See you tomorrow, Caitlyn. Bye Mitchie and Ella,"

Ella and I both nodded, and Nate waved goodbye as Caitlyn closed the door. Caitlyn leaned against the door, sliding down slowly. The biggest smile I had seen from her yet, on her face.

"Sooo, how was it? Where'd you guys go? Did he-,"

"Did you get the tracker on him?" Ella interrupted.

"Huh? What did you guys say?"

Ella stalked to her, pulling her up and shaking her a bit harshly.

"Caitlyn quit acting like a love sick fan girl and tell me if you got the tracker on the guy," Ella snapped.

All Caitlyn did was giggle as Ella let go of her and she fell back down to the suite floor.

Ella shrieked, obviously frustrated that she wasn't getting any answers. I looked back down at my laptop to make sure Nate got back to his room...he did. I swiftly closed the computer. Back to asking about the date!

Jumping up from the sofa I went to Caitlyn, pulling her back to the sofa.

"Spill everything! From when you left the door till you came back, every little detail!" I squealed.

"Okay, Okay. So he rented out a whole restaurant...but that was after we went through some paparazzi. And then he said that he feels that there is a reason that we met!"

"He has no clue!"

"I know!"

"Listen girlies! Will you pay attention for like..Seven seconds?" Ella asked.

"Yep, I'm all ears!" Caitlyn piped.

"Did you get the tracker on?"

"She did, I could have told you that. You know since Caitlyn was here and the blue blinky dot kept walking down the hallway," I said.

At this point...Ella's pissed like no other. I swear her eye was twitching.

"Okay then," she sighed, "We've got Shane and Jason left to tag. I suggest we get them all done ASAP,"

"Can we do it after we talk about the date?" I asked.

"Mitchie, Mitchie...thinks of it as a reward,"

I rolled my eyes...geez, she's a bit pissy right now.

"Fine, whatever," Caitlyn said, "What do we do next?"

"Okay, I'm not sure if there trackers are enough. I mean, if they get captured or anything, it'll be too late for us to get to them. We need a way to always know where they are before they are there, get me?"

I nodded, a plan sparking immediately.

"They're PDA's and computers. If I can get into their system, we know where they are all the time," I said.

"Ahead of time? Schedules, excellent," Ella asked, "You truly are a mastermind,".

"Thank you, so I'll hack into their IP tonight, Shane said he and Jason were going out for dinner so it should be safe to get into Shane's room get into his laptop and get out clean," I said..

"Here, take these," I told them, pulling out a small mic and its accompanying ear piece, "Well keep in complete contact,".

Caitlyn took the mic and examined it, "Where do you get these things?"

"Agency, but most of the time I'll make them. Some of those manufactured things never work,"

"Utter genius," Ella sighed.

* * *

"Mitchie. Mitchie can you hear me?"

Caitlyn, through an ear piece.

"Caitlyn I can hear you _loud_ and clear," I snapped, as I pulled myself onto Shane's balcony.

Yes, balcony.

"...Err...sorry," Caitlyn said at regular volume.

Suddenly, my ears were full of the sounds of jingling bells...Caitlyn's bracelets.

"Cait! Bracelets off now, I'd like to keep my hearing thank you,"

"Sorry," she said.

"Hey! Don't throw them! I got those in Germany," Ella said.

"Get over it,"

I rolled my eyes and opened the French doors and stepped into the empty hotel room.

"I'm in,"

"Great, now find the laptop, do all that techy stuff and get out," Caitlyn said.

I whirled around the room. Where would Shane put his laptop. Then I spotted it, on the bed. Well, this will be easy. I kneeled in front of the bed and opened the laptop, switching it on. Everything was running smoothly until...enter Password.

What would an international pop star have as his password.

Rockstar...duh.

I typed it in and hoped for the best.

_Welcome, Shane._

Excellent, I was right.

"Mitchie. Mitchie? You still there?" Caitlyn asked.

"Cait, yes. I'm not going any-, I got into his IP address," I said.

"Challenge passed, now get out of there before Shane comes back," Caitlyn rushed.

I rolled my eyes closing the laptop and putting it back in its place. As if nothing was ever moved.

"Relax, they're at dinner. I don't thin-," I began.

Uh oh. The door opened. First instinct:

Run...Second, hide under the bed.

Well, I'm already on the floor so I crawled under the bed.

"Mitchie...Mitchie talk to me!?" Ella screamed.

"Star is on the stage. I repeat, Star is on the stage," I whispered.

"GET OUT NOW!"

Face-Palm moment. Now really? Caitlyn for being the rational one, that was pretty...I'm not even going to finish that.

I lifted the bed skirt and saw a pair of ankles in front of me. Then a pair of pants and a shirt fell to the floor.

Oh...my...gosh.

So many fan girls would probably kill to be under this bed while the Shane Gray is getting undressed. I didn't even know I was still staring at that perfect pair of ankles until..

"MITCHIE!"

I cringed at the shrieks of my co-agents. I took out my ear piece and shoved it in my pocket. The bed began to move closer to my body. OH BOY! Think, Mitchie, think. What the fastest way out of here?

Wait till he falls asleep and get out...fast. Yeah, that's it.

–------

...He does not go to bed easily. I've began to pick at the white carpet as a result of my boredom.

Shane turned in his bed once again moving the mattress down. I pressed myself closer to the ground. Suddenly the bed rose, I let out a sigh of relief. Shane got off the bed and walked away from the bed. I heard a door click shut. Probably the bathroom door.

AHA! Here's where secret agent Mitchie Torres makes her grand escape.

I scrambled out from under the bed. Taking a second to dust myself off. And I began to hightail it out.

"Mitchie?"

Shit. So much for being a super spy.

"Mitchie, what are you doing in here?" Shane asked.

Think, Mitchie, Think.

"Ooh, Shane," I purred.

His eyes widened as I turned to face him. The most seductive grin that I could muster on my face. I began a sexy strut I had learned in Monaco...long story about that mission. As I neared him, him being Shane. Shane being in only boxers.

Shane stumbled backwards falling onto the bed. Excellent. I pushed him bare chest so he laid flat on the bed, I, hovering over him.

He looked like he was gonna past out or something.

I straddled him and began to run my hands up and down his chest, then through his hair. I found this the perfect time to put the tracker on Shane. I took it from my pocket and began to finger through Shane's hair again. I moved my hand down to the back of his neck and pressed the chip to his neck and he winced.

"Oh Shane, relax. It is just a dream after all," I whispered in his ear.

"D-dream?"

"Yes,"

"Dream, you say?" Shane said with more confidence.

"Mhm," I murmured, rubbing his arms and shoulders.

"Well, I like this dream," he said, beginning to rub up and down my sides.

Uh...no. Time out buddy.

I took hold of his hands, slamming them down on the bed. His eyes closed and his head went back. Pain.

Shane opened his eyes and smiled, "Hell yeah!"

Tsk, tsk. And for some reason I don't think this is the first 'dream' of this scenario.

I had to make my exit...like, you know before this gets out of hand and way, _way_, too far.

So...

I laid on his chest. Our faces inches apart. My lips grazed his cheek.

And I jumped up and made a run for the balcony. I threw open the door and slammed them behind me. Thinking about the typical guys. I knew he would run to the balcony. I leapt over the side and clung for dear life to the bottom of the balcony. And sure enough the doors flew open and revealed a puzzled Shane. Can I call 'em or what.

* * *

"Never again," I said, coming through the balcony door into our room.

"Why the hell weren't you answering back? And why was Shane yelling, hell yeah?" Ella asked.

"Geez, thanks Ell. No, I didn't just scale a hotel building. Why don't we all bombard Mitchie with questions,"

"Sorry...how'd it go?"

"It was good...except you, the part where I almost had sex with him," I said, throwing myself on the sofa.

"You what?!" Ella screeched.

"Well...obviously you guys know that Shane ended up coming back to his room, so I hid under the bed...for forever! Then he left, or I thought and I tried to get out but he came back. So pretty much I ended up switching into 'dream vixen' mode, which was completely awkward I'm not gonna lie. Chipped him and got out, so it's all good!"

"Wait...back up. Dream vixen?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well yeah. Nothing like a wet dream to spark some fun, don't ya think?"

"Uh. No, but whatever. The point is we have him on a tracker now," Ella said.

"Right," I nodded.

Well that was fun in many ways...Some more than others. But the best part was that I was totally sexy with Shane Gray!

* * *

**Alyssa: Ooohlalaaaa....Mitchie and Shane getting SERIOUS aren't they?? Review if you want them together....**

**Angie: well that was....interesting? REVIEW**

**Mya: Shane, Shane, Shane...nice. Review it!!!**


	13. A Moment with Jason

Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I cannot, simply, cannot believe Caitlyn! She is not supposed to go all gaga over Nate. No, she is the toughest spy in England. Why the hell is she falling over him?!! She was the one going all 'We need to focus, this is a mission...we can't mess up, no distractions whatsoever'. And look at the love drunk teenager now. She's all, 'He's sooo great and cute and, and, and -giggle-'.

It sickens me, so I shall sit in my room and sulk. I know what they are thinking. That I'm just being a jealous bitch over Caitlyn's seemingly perfect date. Well, I am so not. I'm just tired of hearing about it. There is only so many times you can say:

"He rented out the _whole_ restaurant!"

Honestly, I could care less if he rented out all of London so they could frolic like fools all day.

_Whatever..._

I mean, I got asked out by Jason but you don't see me squealing like a pig. And Mitchie...I'm not even going to get started on her 'methods' of mission work.

As of right now, I couldn't remain one more minute with my co-agents. They've lost all sense of the phrase, dangerous mission. Apparently getting close means flirting non-stop with the boys.

"No way!"

Great, I can hear them through the wall now. Ugh, I need some air. I jumped from my bed and grabbed the blue zip up weater from the love seat and leaving my room. I was so tempted to slam the door in anger but I didn't want Mitchie and Caitlyn to know I was leaving. For they would scoff and roll their eyes at my frustration.

Okay...well maybe they might not. But I'm not going to take any chances on that.

I opened the door to leave the suite, revealing Jason. His fist in the air. If there hadn't been a door in front of him just a second ago, I could have sworn he was about to nail my in the face.

"Uh, hey Ella," he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk,"

Perfect. Getting back to spy things. I just need that chip.

"Sure, I just need to get a sweater," I said.

A look of confusion spread on Jason's face. Oh duh, I had my sweater with me. If I was a better spy I would have came up with a better excuse. Way to go Ella, your a genius. I felt like slapping myself across the face.

"I mean a different one. I d-don't really care for this one,"

Idiot Ella, your an idiot.

And with that I closed the door, another stupid move. I found the little plastic bag labeled: Jason Gray, on the coffee table. I slid out the tiny chip and stuck it in my pocket making sure not to stick it to myself...that's something I am sure would happen to Mitchie. The girl is that dense.

I made a dash to my room, grabbing the maroon casual blazer from the love seat and made a mental note to reorganize my closet, seeing as Mitchie half destroyed it because she needed to prepare Caitlyn for her stupid date.

Stupid Nate and his stupid perfect date. Stupid agency for sticking me with stupid Mitchie and Ella. Damn rockstars for being so incredibly irresistible.

I opened the front door to see Jason, hands in pockets, walking around in an awkward circle, whistling.

"Hey," I sighed, slipping on my jacket.

"Hi, you ready to go?"

I nodded and he motioned down the hall, both of us walking at a snails pace in silence.

Oh my gosh, even without his signature skinny jean he's still a god. I just couldn't get over the fact of how great he looked in those torn, relaxed jeans, white tee-shirt and black blazer. And his perfect chocolate brown hair, I wanted so badly to just run my hand through it.

And I really need to stop talking to myself.

"So how was your day?" Jason asked.

"Okay, I guess. Yours?"

"Oh, you know. Nate being to serious for his own good, Shane trying to do things against the laws of physics. The usual,"

I laughed, "I asked what _you_ did, not what your brothers did today,"

"Nothing really, sat around my room all day," he said, pressing the button to open the elevator.

"Well, wasn't that productive,"

"Oh, you know it," Jason said as the elevator opened, "I mean, we're on vacation. I'm not really sure what I want to do. Music and performing is all I do,"

"You guys don't get a lot of free time do you?"

"Not really," Jason answered, "And when we do, well there isn't much we can do that doesn't involve screaming girls,"

I chuckled. "That sounds...interesting."

Jason smiled shyly. "Yeah, it can be at times."

"The rockstar thing must be pretty fun huh?" I asked.

Jason sighed, "It's great and all you know, but...,"

"But what?"

"Sometimes I just wish it had an off button, and just be normal for a bit," Jason stated, "And you know have people like me, for me. Not for being Jason from Connect 3, but for just being Jason. I just want to find someone who wont lie to me or keep things from me, you get me?"

I nodded meekly and looked towards the ground, I was doing one of the things that could potentially hurt him.

Jason noticed and stopped. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, his voice genuinely concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic," I said brightly. "Sorry, my mind kinda zoned there for a moment." Jason nodded.

"Oh, I see. That happens to me, too." He smiled shyly at me and i smiled back.

"Hopefully not on stage, right?" I joked. Jason groaned.

"Ugh, please. That brings up a painful, painful memory."

I giggled. "Can I hear about it?" The more information, the better. And Jason was nice to hang around.

"It's stupid," Jason muttered. We were walking outside, nearing the pool by now.

"By stupid, you mean..." I trailed off, waiting for him to finish. We walked a few more meters before Jason let out a long, ragged sigh.

"Okay, don't repeat this to anyone, ever," he warned. I sighed again. "Okay, well we were up in Dallas playing a concert. I don't know what I did that day, but it was something to make my mind go screwy. We were performing one song where I actually have to sing, by myself. Luckily, it was a new one that they hadn't heard many times....I think...but when I opened my mouth to sing, my mind completely blanked. I was mortified!"

I giggled again, sounding like some kind of schoolgirl. "So, what happened?"

"Nate jumped in after five seconds. I wanted to die." Jason shook his head. "Luckily, it never really got out in the press. I'm glad about that."

"I would be," I agreed. We were walking along the poolside now. My mind was deep in thought. I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt the plastic bag with the chip inside. I hoped i hadn't just gotten it on my finger.

Suddenly, the ground trembled. I realized that I had stepped on a loose brick.

Before I could think, I was stumbling backwards into the pool, a shriek escaping my lips. Jason lunged for my hand, and grasped it for half a second before he suddenly let go.

And I tumbled into the water, chip and all.


	14. Shane Needs Asprin

**Third Person view**

"I…I'm re-really s-sorry," Jason stumbled. Ella pulled herself out of the pool, mumbling to herself. Jason caught a few of the words.

"Stupid…idiot, such a…"

He bit his lip, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. "I, um, I…I…"

"Look, it's okay," Ella said sharply. "I'll see you around."

And then she left. She walked right past him and left through the gate, leaving Jason very confused and very, very hurt.

* * *

Shane and Nate were lounging around the suite, Nate staring off into space and thinking of Caitlyn, and Shane watching TV but thinking about his 'dream' the day before. So when Jason came in and slammed the door before banging his head multiple times on the wall, they jumped a mile.

"Jason, what is it?!" Nate exclaimed. His older brother didn't answer, and still stalked to his bed and flopped face first onto it.

"Uh…Jason?" Shane asked.

"She thinks I'm an idiot," Jason moaned into his pillow.

Nate blinked. "Who, Ella?"

Jason groaned, confirming his brothers thoughts.

"Aww, Jase, don't worry about her," Shane said comfortingly. "Everyone thinks you're an idiot. Why should one chick matter?"

"Not helping."

* * *

Ella stomped up the stairs and threw open her suite room. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked up in surprise, their jaws dropping and their eyes widening at the sight of a furiously angry, soaking wet Ella in the doorway.

"What…happened?!" Mitchie finally gasped out.

"I. Hate. BOYS!" Ella screeched. She grabbed a towel and her closet, stomping into the bathroom. Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged a look.

"Well…" Caitlyn said slowly. "That was, um…awkward."

* * *

Mitchie seemed to appoint herself official boy expert/date helper of the group, so when she heard all that had happened, she was plain furious.

"You did what?!" she screeched. "You called him an idiot, and you just left him there?!"

"I…I…" Ella stuttered. Caitlyn ignored the two and instead was typing very rapidly into her laptop, and making notes in her notebook.

Mitchie groaned and spun around, clenching a handful of hair in each fist. "Ella! Why? WHY? What did Jason do?"

"He pushed me into the pool!" Ella protested. "And I lost the chip!"

"Um, Ella?" Caitlyn started to say but was cut off by Mitchie's

"YOU WHAT?!?"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Ella shouted. "I'm not good at this!"

"Ella," Caitlyn repeated.

"I am not making you another chip, Ella! Not until you apologize to Jason!"

"APOLOGIZE? What did I do?!"

"_Ella_."

"Let's see here," Mitchie pretended to think about it. "You mumbled these things hes sure to catch, so he probably thinks you called him an idiot, you left him standing out there alone and you probably broke his heart."

"Why, I-"

"ELLA!" Caitlyn finally screamed. Her co-agents jumped a mile and looked at her. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for your attention. And you didn't loose the chip, see?" She turned her laptop around and pointed at the screen.

Three bright blue dots were moving together on the map of the hotel, seeming to be walking down the hotel. Caitlyn smiled triumphantly.

"When he tried to grab your hand, the chip must have imbedded in his palm. He must have felt it, which is why he dropped you."

Ella stared at the screen and mumbled something in Korean. Mitchie let out a huff as Caitlyn took her laptop back, shut it down and stood up.

"Now, I personally need to do some undercover work. Ella, I suggest you and Mitchie go down and get something to eat," she said in her British accent.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie asked as Caitlyn grabbed her jacket.

"Out," she said simply. "I need to start tracking."

"Tracking?" Ella repeated.

"Yes. The danger could be lurking anywhere." Caitlyn put on her coat and smiled at the others. "Go ahead and get something to eat. You don't have to bring me anything."

"Okay," Ella shrugged and then sighed. "Hey, Mitchie, I…I'm sorry about yelling at you."

"Same," Mitchie said, smiling.

Caitlyn left and Ella and Mitchie went downstairs to get something to eat. When they got there, however, they ran into a problem.

Three problems, actually.

"Uh oh," Mitchie hissed, pulling Ella to the wall. "Jason's there, and so are the others. What are you going to do?"

"Me?" Ella whispered. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one who left him. Go talk to him, Ella. You have to apologize."

"But I-"

"Now."

Ella groaned and pulled away. "Fine." Straightening her jacket and her hair, she took a deep breath and walked into the dining room, leaving Mitchie to watch from the window.

Shane and Nate looked up and exchanged a glance. Jason was sitting silently in his chair, his back to Ella. Shane leaned over and said something in a low voice. Jason nodded but didn't move. Ella wanted to kill herself for being so rude. Taking a deep breath, she walked over. Nate and Shane watched her every move.

"H…Hi, guys," Ella started.

"Hi, Ella," Shane and Nate said. Jason was still staring at his food, twirling a spoon between his fingers. Ella gulped.

"Um, I…I was wondering if I c-could talk to Jason for a moment," she said finally. "A…alone?"

Nate and Shane looked at each other, then Shane sighed.

"Uh, sure. We'll just be…over here," he said. In a second, they had darted from the table and out the door, only to run into Mitchie, who was leaning against the wall.

Shane froze the second he saw her. Nate snickered.

"Hi, Mitchie," he said. "Have you seen Caitlyn?"

"A-A-outside," Mitchie stuttered, staring into Shane's eyes. Nate smiled and left, whispering, quite loudly "Good luck" into Shane's ear before disappearing.

"Um, Hey Mitchie," Shane said. "H…How are you?"

"Pretty good," Mitchie answered, flashing a smile. "You?"

"Actually, kinda mad at Ella," Shane blurted out. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, me too. I wonder how it's going…" She trailed off, and in a second, both spun around and tried to peer inside the dining room.

"Shane, move, I can't see beyond your hair," Mitchie hissed.

"Shush!" he hissed. "Here." And in one second had pulled her so she was pressed beside him, and could look over him.

Mitchie reddened but watched the scene in front of her.

Ella had sat down and was speaking quietly to Jason, who had lifted his head and looked at her through his curtain of dark hair. Slowly, as Mitchie and Shane watched, she reached across the table and clasped his hands in hers, rubbing them with her thumb and looking straight at him, her face apologetic.

Jason looked up and smiled, curling his hands so now he held hers. He said something that made Ella laugh and nod.

* * *

"Jason," Ella sighed, taking his hands. "I've been having a really, really rough week. And I'm so sorry I let that come between us. Because I…I really do like you. I think you're sweet and funny and kind, and…and like you for it. And not because you Jason of Connect 3. I could care less about him."

Jason looked up at her and a small smile flashed across his face. Ella continued.

"I didn't call you an idiot, I was saying that to myself. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I am truly, truly, so, so sorry. I…" She stopped then tried again. "I want us to try again."

"Me, too," Jason agreed, moving his hands so he was holding hers. "Can you ever forgive my stupidity of letting you fall into the pool?"

Ella laughed. "Jason, you're not stupid. And I was never mad at you." She squeezed his hands. "But, I accept your apology," she added in a quieter, gentle and loving voice, smiling.

Jason squeezed her hands as well "Thank You Ella," Jason said. He looked deep in her eyes and then back at his plate of picked food.

"Jase, are you okay?"

"I think I'll be better after this," Jason leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Ella's lips. Ella kissed him back and pouted when he pulled away, "Yeah, definitely better."

* * *

Shane and Mitchie's jaws dropped. Shane blinked and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Shane!" Mitchie hissed. "Get up!" She bent down and pulled him to his feet. He blinked.

"What happened?" he mumbled. "I swear, I just saw my doof older brother kiss this hot girl he's been crushing on."

Mitchie blinked and slowly turned his head so he could see the two lovers, who were just then pulling apart, both of their faces flaming red.

Shane blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"I need an aspirin," he muttered.

**

* * *

Alyssa: Guess who's in CALIFORNIA going to DISNEYLAND tomorrow?????** **MEE!!Review people! And tell me a little about Disneyland...I haven't been since before I can remember. Update! PEACE. LOVE. J O N A S!!!**

**Angie: Awwww...Review!**

**Mya: Yay for Jella togetherness!! But -JE GASP- where has Caitlyn gone? Will Smitchie ever be an item? Why am I rambling?! Answers to these questions in the future of Undercover Lovers...who knows about the rambling...REVIEW.**


	15. Jumped!

Chapter 14

* * *

**CPOV

* * *

**I opened the side door and looked around before slinking out. No one was around, so I walked to the sidewalk, not really knowing where I was going.

Then I got it and started walking a bit faster. I was headed for the alley where I had seen the stalker dude. I needed to try and find him again, whoever he was.

My mind began to wander back to the previous night. I remembered everything perfectly, from the moment he picked me up to the second he left me. I had felt strangely…empty when he had done that. Like…Like I needed him back, here, with me.

But why? I'm a dangerous British spy. I don't need anyone…especially not Nate…Right?

_Right,_ I told myself. Besides, it's safer that way. That boy does not need my troubles. If he got any more involved with me, then his life would be in more danger than he could ever imagine, excluding now, when it's at its peak.

Okay, I admit it.

Last night had been…hell, it had been wonderful. Like everything in my past life hadn't happened. Like, I had stepped into an old fairy tale, like, like Cinderella or, or Sleeping Beauty, because he's woken the real me.

Maybe.

After that wonderful, private dinner, we'd gone back to the limo, pushing through the paparazzi once again. But I didn't mind. We'd gotten in and Nate had taken me to see Bride Wars, which had been hilarious. Of course, we'd had to sneak in later than usual so to not cause a distraction, and get out of there as soon as the credits started rolling but, still…

And, okay, okay…I admit it to myself. I did like Nate. I really, really did. I thought he was wonderfully smart and kind and serious and attractive and sensitive. He listened to me when I spoke and seemed to enjoy talking.

Suddenly, I heard it.

Footsteps, behind me.

My senses are inhuman. Trust me when I say, I can hear things from very, very far away.

I didn't spin around. I kept walking. Fast. I listened closely to the person's breathing, the way he carried himself, and to my surprise, I realized it was Nate.

What was he doing here? Why was he following me? He should be back at the hotel, safe, in the protection of Ella, and Mitchie, and his brothers! Why is he following me?

I decided to try to get him off my trail. When he realized he lost me, he'd turn back…right?

To my relief, the alley loomed ahead. I walked quicker without running and darted inside, instantly hiding myself in one of the abandoned houses.

Nate stopped at the alley, his brow furrowing in confusion. To my horror and anger, Nate didn't walk away. Instead, he took a cautious step forward, and another, and walked inside the alley!

"No," I hissed furiously. "Nate, you idiot!"

I followed him…sort of. I walked beside him in the houses, easily jumping from window to window in the second story. Nate saw me once, or almost, because he stopped and glanced in my direction, where I had only seconds before been leaping through the air.

I stopped and waited. Then something caught my eye.

I gasped.

Someone was walking behind Nate, barely ten feet in back. It was the stalker.

"Not on my watch, pal," I snarled. Nate walked by the house, but this time I stayed put until the man walked by me.

Quick as a flash, I threw a piece of metal out the open window, conking the guy on the head. He slumped to the ground soundlessly and I ran ahead. Jumping out one of the windows, I pushed Nate to the ground, covering his eyes and mouth and dragged him into an abandoned house.

He was, obviously, panicking. He thrashed and screamed as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud seeing as my hand was over his mouth.

"Stop it," I hissed in his ear, my Russian accent perfect thanks to my anger, and practice. Nate, of course, didn't answer and thrashed his head wildly. He was half lying in my lap and I was determined to keep him there until he calmed down.

I decided to pretend that I had had this all planned out.

"You aren't very intelligent, are you?" I purred in his ear, Russian still going strong. "Stay still, my friend. You won't find harm here."

Nate shuddered.

"Now, listen to me very, very closely," I went on, my voice low and sort of raspy. "You are going to find yourself back in another alley in a moment. You are going to run all the way back to your hotel. Don't look back."

Nate thrashed and tried to push me away. I pushed on one of his pressure points and he whimpered.

"Now, now," I cooed. "That's not a very good idea, Nathanial. I'm a friend. I promise."

I got ready to push him out the door.

"Speak of this to no one," I warned and shoved him hard out the door, where he fell out and onto the side walk, landing hard on his hands and knees. He stayed there, panting, for a moment, then seemed to get a grip before taking off around the corner. I smiled in success then crept back out the other door.

To my disbelief, the man who had been stalking Nate was gone.

I ran all the way back to the hotel, as fast as my legs would carry me.

* * *

To my relief…huge relief…I saw Nate entering the hotel just seconds ahead of me. I ran inside and pretended to be just now entering it.

He stopped when he heard the door open and spun around, eyes wide.

"Oh, hey, Caitlyn," he said, his face confused. "The…_weirdest_ thing just happened to me."

I sighed. This boy was not good at following directions. I decided to play along, however. "Oh, really? What was that?"

"I…I think I just got jumped," he said slowly. "But…they didn't take anything. I still have my watch and my phone…and my clothes." He shook his head. "It's just…weird."

"Sounds like it," I said. I was playing along perfectly, my expression reacting to his words. "I'm so glad you're okay," I added. Boy, wasn't I. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Nate shook his head. By now we were walking to the elevator. "I think I'm getting a bruise on my back though. The person just, like, came out nowhere, like they jumped from the building…and tackled me to the floor."

"Oh, my goodness," I said, blinking. "That sounds awful."

"Yeah, I was pretty terrified," he admitted. "They told me…" He stopped and sighed. "Well, they said that I wasn't going to get hurt, and that I just had to run…which I did, when the time allowed me."

"Wow," I murmured. The elevator dinged. "Well, this is my floor. I'll see you later, Nate."

Before he could reply, I had exited the elevator and sent him on his way. I waited a moment then took off down the hallway, bursting into the suite door.

"Guys," I announced to my co-agents. "We have a problem."

* * *

**Alyssa: OMGOMG!!! WE HIT 100 REVIEWS!!! Thank you guys so, so, so much and to the last person who reviewed, THANK YOU! We Love you!**

**This chapter was kinda short and I'm sorry. I'm glad Fanfiction is working again, though! Who else is??! Anyway, REVIEW...Smitchie might be on the way. Do you want Smitchie? Then REVIEW!**

**Mya: Didn't you just love it when Caitlyn knocked out the other dude..and was like..BAM! Taking down Nate and he was all like "Don't hurt me!" and then Caitlyn was all like "I'm a friend" and then she lets him go and he flies out to the street and she runs back to the hotel and Nate tell her everything even though he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.....Yeah....OH!! And to our HUNDREDTH REVIEWER...I am not on happy pills...nor do i have a prescription for them...so...Yeah......REVIEW**

**Angelina: WOOOOOOOOO! REVIEW!**


	16. Standing Ten Feet Away

Chapter 16

* * *

**MPOV**

* * *

I jumped at Caitlyn's declaration and jumped to my feet.

"What is it?" I demanded. "Are they hurt? What's new?"

"Shh," Ella hissed and I realized I had been a bit loud.

"Sorry," I whispered. Caitlyn nodded and motioned for us to go into Ella's room. We walked in and she immediately closed the door behind us, mumbling in a Russian accent. Then she spun around to face us and I saw her face full of worry but excitement.

"Okay, I was just down at that alley looking for the guy I had been tailing yesterday," she said. "And…" she let out a long breath. "Nate followed me."

I gasped. Ella exploded.

"CAITLYN!" she hissed. "How could you have been so _irresponsible?_ Do you know how much DANGER you could have just put that boy in?! What did he see?"

"Don't yell at me," Caitlyn snapped, her voice Russian again. "He didn't see anything. He just followed me down to the alley. But…" she stopped and bit her lip. "Someone was stalking him."

I froze as did Ella.

"And?" I whispered, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Don't worry," Caitlyn said. "I knocked the guy out and got Nate out of there."

"Did he see you?" Ella demanded.

"Not…not really. I mean, he saw me to follow me but he didn't know I was the one who jumped him."

"YOU WHAT?!" I squeaked.

"Shush," she hissed. "I had to tackle him and get him out of the alley without him seeing me, so you call it that or just say I sort of jumped him. The good news is that he's okay, he's back with his brothers. The bad news is the stalker got away."

Ella jumped to her feet. "We have to be on round the clock security," she announced. "We need to watch these boys 24/7 like there is going to be no tomorrow. Furthermore, we need to see if we can find out who's working for Vlad, and who isn't."

"I can take care of that," Caitlyn said promptly. "I've been doing some undercover work."

"Really?" I asked, impressed. "When?"

"Last night," she said sheepishly. "I stayed up working. But don't worry. I'll have the guy bagged in no time."

"Excellent," Ella said.

"Great, only one problem," I said. "When we start stalking Vlad, who's going to watch the boys? It could all just be a set up so we think we're really taking Vlad down, when the real Vlad can come in an nab them."

Caitlyn bit her lip. "Good point," she murmured. "But I guess when the time comes, I'll just go after the guy. I mean, how hard can it be?"

"By yourself?" I asked doubtfully. "Caitlyn, I don't know…"

"Yeah," Ella agreed. "You'll need backup."

"I'll be fine," Caitlyn insisted. "I promise, guys."

* * *

I woke up early to see Caitlyn sitting her bed, asleep, her laptop in her lap. It had long since gone into hibernation mode and I chuckled. Poor Caitlyn was going to kill herself if she kept this up. It was kind of funny, in a weird, morbid way.

Stretching, I got up and grabbed my clothes and took a shower. When I got out, Ella and Caitlyn were still sleeping. Sighing, I grabbed my purse, loaded it with my PDA, my phone and my wallet, and walked downstairs to the dining room.

To my sadness, the dining room wasn't open yet. It must have been earlier than I thought. Sighing, I exited the hotel and walked down the block towards the nearest Starbucks. My mind started to go to different topics…or, topic.

Shane Gray.

For some reason, Nate and Jason had been immediately attracted to Caitlyn and Ella. I wondered why Shane hadn't asked me out yet. Then again, I shouldn't expect him too. This was my job to keep him safe. Sure, Caitlyn and Ella had more of an advantage by being closer to their targets, but I was a good spy. I didn't act like it most of the time, but I was. I didn't need to be close to Shane in order to this mission right. I was ready to spring into action whenever the time called. But I could be a regular American teenager at the same time, a trait that Caitlyn and Ella seemed to lack.

I pushed open the Starbucks door and froze.

There, sitting in one of the back booths, sipping a Vanilla Crème frap, was Shane.

He looked up at the sound of the bell jingling and smiled. "Hello," he said. "Fancy meeting you here."

I smiled, too. "Hey same to you. A bit early, isn't it? Don't pop stars like to sleep early?"

I approached his booth and stood by it. Shane rolled his eyes.

"One, it's rock star. Two, I'm not like most people. I fall asleep late and wake up early feeling fine."

"Ah," I said, nodding. "And where are your brothers on this early morning?"

"Sleeping," Shane snorted. "Hey, you want something? I'll pay."

"Nah, that's okay," I said. "I have my own money."

"No, no, really," Shane said. "I insist."

He hopped up and led me to the counter. I shook my head. "Shane, seriously. I can afford my own food, thank you."

"At least let me pay for half," Shane insisted. The lady behind the counter rolled her eyes at our stupid bickering. I wanted to smack her.

"Fine," I grumbled. I ordered a medium Strawberries and Crème frap and Shane paid for half, like he said. He was such a gentlemen.

Then, after I had gotten my drink, we sat back down at his booth. I took a sip and sighed, glancing around the shop. There was only one other customer in the shop, an elderly man drinking black coffee, but I had to keep my eye out anyway.

"So, are Ella and Caitlyn finally tired of you?" Shane asked teasingly.

"Pfft, please," I said. "I'm just an early riser."

"Oh," Shane nodded. "Did you hear what happened to Nate yesterday? I'm so glad he's okay."

"Oh, yeah," I nodded. "He got like, raped or something."

I decided to play like I hardly knew what had happened. It was better that way, to make it sound like I had heard from word of mouth of a person who hadn't even been there.

Shane snorted. "Is that what Nate told Caitlyn? He's such a drama king. No, he was just jumped or something. Apparently, the person grabbed him and pulled him into some building before pushing him onto the streets again."

"Really?" I asked, pretending to sound fascinated. "That sounds like it would be horrible. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Shane said, taking a sip of his drink. "He's a little shaken and has a bruise on his shoulder but other than that, he says the experience was as cool as it was terrifying."

I laughed. "That's makes him sound like a teenager," I said, chuckling. "A young one."

"Well, Nate does have a maturity problem," Shane agreed seriously, twirling his straw around the small opening of his drink.

"But isn't he Connect 3's serious, music loving boss?" I asked, remembering things I've seen on television. "The one who's in it for the music and always connected to it?"

Shane smiled. "Yeah, he is. But underneath that, he's just my little brother." Shane's voice was warm and affectionate. "He still likes video games and football and girls. He is pretty serious but there's a part of him that's still a ten year old boy."

I smiled. "That was very insightful, Shane," I said seriously. "You know Nate really well, it sounds like. Not a lot of people I know are like that."

"Really?" Shane asked in surprise. "I know my brothers better than our own parent's do."

Oh, if only he knew how true that statement was.

"That's good," I said. "People need to learn how to love their siblings again. It's kind of sad really, that an older sister might not know anything about her little sibling, or two sisters always fighting, or stuff like that."

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "Our parents made a point of making sure that we know that we're all we've got, for the rest of our lives. But what about you?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject. "I know you live with your aunt and all of that, but do you have any siblings?"

"No," I answered honestly. "I might, somewhere, but for now, it's just me. Ella's an only child too, and heaven knows where Caitlyn's roots are from." I shook my head. "But, no, it's just me and my aunt."

"That's too bad," Shane noted.

I shrugged. "It's not so bad," I murmured, taking a sip of my drink. "I mean, I get plenty of alone time and I can get work done easily."

"Where does your aunt live, again?"

"Montana," I said, not even wanting to bother with lying. It didn't matter, anyway. "It's like, a tiny little run down place with five chickens."

"Ah, a little country gal?" Shane teased, smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, for your information I happen to hate Montana," I declared. "I was so glad when I got my scholarship. It was like a dream come true."

_Nice, Mitchie,_ I congratulated myself. That _was pretty real sounding, convincing._

"Don't you ever miss it, though?" Shane asked. "I know I still miss New Jersey sometimes."

"Sometimes," I admitted. "But California is my new home. I love the cities, the night life, the shopping, the excitement. It's all something new to me."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Shane sighed.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, me sipping my drink and thinking random thoughts, and Shane leaning back against his seat, letting his drink sit there.

"Hey, Mitchie, can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly after a few minutes.

"Sure," I answered easily.

"Do you…do you maybe want to hang out sometime?" he asked.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I asked slowly, confused.

"Well…yeah but…but I mean, hang out as in…more than friends," he said. My heart started to pound.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well…yeah," he admitted. "I guess I am."

"Oh." I was silent for a moment. "Well, then, sure, I guess. I mean, where do you want to go?"

"Do you like Metro Station?" Shane asked after thinking for a moment. "The band? They have a concert up in L.A. in a few days. I'm pretty sure I can get tickets. Or if that isn't good, then maybe we can go see, I don't know, a baseball game?"

"I like baseball," I said. "But why don't you see if we can get tickets to Metro? Then if not, I hear the Padre's are playing in a week, down in San Diego." Thank God for my TV habits. "We can go see them."

"Awesome!" Shane said enthusiastically.

My phone buzzed just then. "One second," I said. "Sorry." I stood up and grabbed my phone, stepping away.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mitchie, where are you? Shane's not in the hotel," Caitlyn whispered frantically. "We need to search for him."

"No we don't," I said simply.

"Are you crazy?" Ella hissed, and I realized they were doing three way. "He could be in trouble."

"No he isn't."

"Focus!" Caitlyn said. "We need you back here."

"We don't need to look for Shane," I repeated quietly.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm standing ten feet away from him. We'll see you guys at the hotel in a few." I smiled at their silence. "Talk to you later, chickas. Bye."

* * *

**Alyssa: DINGDINGDINGDINGDING! We have SMIIITCCHIIEE!! I'm content. Are you?? Review and you might get some action : )**

**Mya: "At laaaaasst!" Maria sang like Beyonce...How cute are they? Like beyond. They're love. Shane is love. Joe is love...the Jonas Brothers are love. Love, love, LOVE! So spread the LOVE and review.**

**Angie: David, whoever you are...I'm talking. Woo, review!!**


	17. Fight Fight Fight!

* * *

Chapter 17

**

* * *

EPOV

* * *

**

Boyfriend. What a wonderful word.

Yeah, Jason Ethan Gray, is now officially my...boyfriend.

I am totally pulling a Caitlyn at this moment, but I could really care less. He kissed me.

He. Kissed. Me. ME! Angie turned Ella...That's what blows my mind. Somewhere back there, I know I'm supposed to be concentrating on the mission but...he's invading my mind. All I ever see is him. I can't stop..I can't stop thinking about him, remembering him...he's like, permanently embedded in my brain.

I can tell when he's about to come around, but not in that weird way like Caitlyn can. She's got some weird ability to hear someone coming from like..forty-two miles away. But in the way that I can feel his presence, the smell of his cologne, the rhythm of his step...the way he always seems to turn the wrong way when he goes to his room.

"Ella?," Mitchie snapped her fingers, "Earth to Ella!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you going to stare at the trackers location all night?" Caitlyn asked.

I looked at the laptops screen again and then closed it. "No,"

Mitchie opened a briefcase and took out several small plastic bags, holding what seemed to be more trackers. "I made a few extras, now these are to be implanted on any suspicious people,"

I picked a bag up and examined the tiny chips, "You have way too much free time,"

Mitchie and Caitlyn both rolled their eyes. "Says the girl who has been staring at the laptop for the last two hours," Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"Hey, I am observing the boys' whereabouts," I fought.

"So is that why you are only tracking Jason," Mitchie said pointing to a setting change on the tracking program. I changed it back to the original setting and looked up at her. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Mitchie replied sarcastically, "It's already past midnight, Caitlyn and I are going to bed, I suggest you do the same, don't stay up all night 'tracking' your lover-boy,"

"I'm working here,"

"Of course you are," Caitlyn said, "Goodnight,"

I waved the girls off and waited to hear the sound of the door closing before opening the laptop again. All seemed in order...until the monitor showed a blue dot exiting a room. I clicked on the dot to figure out who was leaving. Several numbers came up, I took the piece of paper next to the laptop and matched the numbers. Jason.

I frowned. Why was Jason leaving the room?

I minimized the screen and clicked another shortcut on my desktop. I hacked the security cameras and clicked through them until I found the right hallway. Jason was dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt. My heart instantly fluttered, but my spy-training kicked in before the hormones. I typed in a few things into my keyboard and the camera zoomed out, so I could see the entire hallway.

I gasped, my eyes widening in horror.

Someone was directly behind Jason, trying to hide himself behind the water fountain. He wasn't doing a good job.

I had to get down there. Now.

I jumped up and grabbed a dark auburn bobbed wig from my closet, knowing it was too late to wake up the others. I pulled on the wig, thankful my hair was already pulled up. Then, I crept out of the suite and ran cat footed to the staircase, taking them two at a time and making no sound at all. In three seconds, I was on the floor above us and I could see the scene perfectly. The man was still walking behind Jason, who was just now reaching the elevator. The man creept closer. Jason didn't see him...why did he see him?!

I contemplated the situation, then ran down the hallway, jumping into the air and pulling an aerial somersault and back flipping over the stalker to land in front of him, my teeth bared in an smile of menace.

"Not on my time," I whispered. The man froze, then lunged for me. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back. He grabbed for my ankle, but I yanked it back, flipping onto the wall and holding tight to the light. The man bared his teeth at me and jumped at me. He grabbed my leg and yanked me down. A scream of pain shot to my throat and I fought it back, pulling a backwards flipping cartwheel.

The elevator dinged and Jason stepped in. The man spun around, a hiss of anger coming from his clenched teeth. He glanced at me and took off down the hallway towards the other stairs. I ran after him, leaping into the air and landing on his back, the chip on my hand burrowing into his skull. I clenched my hands around his throat and held tight. The man coughed and grabbed my hands. before I could react, he flipped me over his shoulder so I landed very hard on the floor. The next second he grabbed my ankles and flung me into the wall. It shook, the lamp and the small picture on it rattling. I moaned in pain and fell to the floor. The man took off down the hallway. I looked up, panting hard, and forced my legs to give me a burst of speed.

I chased the man down the five flights of stairs. He spun suddenly and jumped over the handrails, landing a story below me. I followed, sliding down the rail and landing in front of him. He stopped and moved into a position that only read "Fight me."

I smiled and clenched my hands. The next second he darted away and grabbed a broom, using it like a stick in Kung Fu. I grabbed it and he flipped me over his shoulder. I landed better though, and he lunged at me.

I stepped backwards and we both tumbled down the stairs...again and again. Finally, we reached the ground floor. I back flipped away from him and looked around; Jason was no where to be seen.

The man laughed suddenly, and punched me in the face. I stumbled back, blood running down my face, and he darted past me. Then I realized Jason had been just then exiting the hotel to go and stand in the court yard.

With a growl, I pushed myself up and jumped on the guy, bringing him down. There was only one problem...and its name was 'After Hour Receptionist at the Front Desk."

The blonde lady had her eyes wide. The man grinned at her and flipped me over. But instead of flinging me to the ground, he held me in the air.

"See this teenager?" he hissed. The lady nodded. She was backed up to the wall, eyes wide. I struggled and tried to kick him. The man chuckled. "Tell anyone about this and her pretty little head isn't gonna be connected to her pretty little body."

The lady gulped. With a grunt, I got free of his hands by swinging my legs up and flipping so I landed on the desk. I glanced at the lady.

"Run."

Then I launched myself at the guy, who was running from the building. I caught him and he stumbled. We fell to the ground in a mixture of dirt and body parts. Quickly, I grabbed a potted plant and crashed it over his head.

He moaned and twisted my hand. I screamed unintentionally.

"Hey!" Jason's voice broke the silence. "Who's over there? What's going on?"  
_  
Please don't play hero, Jason_, I begged. _Please.  
_  
But his footsteps approached regardless. I had to work quickly.

The man had me in a headlock. I twisted and kicked him in the temple. This time, it worked and he fell to ground...just as Jason came into view.

He stumbled back in horror. "Oh, my god," he whispered. I looked at him and knew I must have looked awful. Blood still covered my face in little streams, and I had just knocked a guy out.

I wiped my face. "Run," I hissed. "It's not safe here. Go back to your suite. Now!"

A look of recognition came over his face. "D...Don't I know you?"

I wanted to run.

I took a step back. Jason neared me.

"Go back to your suite," I repeated. "Right now. It's not safe for you here."

"Are you the girl who attacked my brother?" Jason whispered.

"Go. Now!"

"But-"

"DAMMIT YOU!" I screamed and flung myself at him, kissing him hard. He was frozen for a second and before he could fully realize what was happening, I had let go of him and shoved him, hard.

"Now," I hissed. He nodded and walked backwards, his expression dazed before turning and running. I wiped my face again and turned back to the guy.

"Now," I growled. "It is time to destroy this evidence."

To my complete surprise and anger, he was already gone.

* * *

I limped to my suite, unlocked the door and kicked it closed.

Bad idea. Pain shot up through my back and I groaned, trying not to scream. I fell to my knees and grimaced. Pain lanced through my back. I vomited a mouthful of blood onto the carpet. Horror shot through my and I pressed a hand to my stomach.

More pain…and more blood.

That only meant one thing: Internal bleeding.

"Caitlyn," I have called, half moaned. "Mitchie…help. Help me."

I shivered and crawled forward. There was another burst of fiery pain and I collapsed on the floor, shivering violently.

The door opened and Mitchie screamed. "CAITLYN!"

I must have looked more awful than I thought.

Well…duh. I was covered in blood, a lot of it now on the floor, and I was completely collapsed on the floor, trembling. My wig slipped off and I groaned.

"Caitlyn, hurry!"

Mitchie knelt by my side and grabbed my hand. "Oh my god Ella, are you okay? Talk to me, Ella, keep talking DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!!" She shook my arm. "DON'T I TELL YOU! TALK! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME?!"

"Because you won't shut up," I moaned.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well…well, why the hell are you covered in your internal fluids? What happened? I didn't hear anything."

"Well, I-" I started to say, but got choked off my another round of blood. Mitchie jumped back.

"Hold on," she said before darting into the suite. "Caitlyn, get up!" I heard her hiss. She reappeared five seconds later, driving a fully awake Caitlyn by the hand.

"Ella!" Caitlyn gasped. "What happened?!"

"Stalker," I moaned. "Jason…internal bleeding…" I pointed at myself. Caitlyn flashed to her room and reappeared a second later.

"Here, drink this," she commanded, grabbing a cup of water and pouring something into it. "Fast. Now, you don't have much time."

Mitchie helped me to a sitting position and I took the glass, gulping it down. An icy blast filled my entire system and I cried out, dropping the cylinder. It shattered into pieces at my feet, but by the time it landed, the ice was gone and I no longer felt like I was being torn apart.

I inhaled deeply, panting slightly. "What…is that?"

"It's nothing, just a pill I got from the Mi5 and perfected with my own skill over the years," she said quickly. "But there's no time for that. Tell us what happened."

"Can I please take a shower first?" I asked, realizing I was covered in blood and gore. "Please?"

"Ella," Caitlyn groaned but Mitchie rolled her eyes, sighing.

"If you must."

I got up and ran into the bathroom, showering like no one has ever showered before. The water turned red and stung on my back in a few spots, but I enjoyed it none the less.

Finally, after about an hour, I emerged and sat down on the bed next to my co-authors.

"Okay," I sighed. "This is what happened."

* * *

**Alyssa: OOH! JELLA! And OHMYGOSH Ella almost got killed...dun dun dunn...Did ja like that? Review!**

**And my co-authors aren't answering MSN soo I'll just say something for them...**

**Angie: Review**

**Mya: OMG! I was so so scared when I read this, Alyssa is so so good at this kind of stuff, oddly and oh my gosh I hope you enjoyed it too! OMG Review!**

**(Did I sound like them? Review!)**

**Oh, and Austen, if you remember him, is here to say something.**

**Austen: I seriously need to stop talking to girls. I actually "Awwed" at that kiss up there.**

**Alyssa: Oh, wah. Whatever.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	18. Sexy Murderer Chick from Hell

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

**EPOV

* * *

**Jason ran into his suite, waking his brothers by the slamming of the door.

"I just got attacked," he whimpered.

"By who?" Nate yawned.

"By a blood covered sexy murder chick from hell,"

Nate and Shane exchanged glances.

"Jason, it's late. You probably just had some weird nightmare or something, go back to bed," Shane said, pulling the blanket over his head.

"B-but it wasn't a dream, I went to the courtyard and there was yelling so I-,"

"We will talk about this in the morning, you sound insane," Shane snarled.

"I am not crazy, okay?"

"Whatever you say Jase, go to bed,"

"I'm not crazy" Jason muttered to himself as he walked to his room.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Hey Ell, how ya feeling?" Mitchie asked, coming into Ella's suite.

"It's a tie between train wreck victim and a rag doll through a tornado,"

"Come on, now seriously. How do you feel?"

"Better," Ella murmured. "I just can't help but to think about Jason. He...he recognized me,"

"You mean, he for sure recognized you?" Mitchie asked in horror.

"Well...no, not...really...he just said he...he thought we'd met...," Ella shook her head. "I don't know though. I'd better be more careful,"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing anyway?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, but the more we get into this case," Ella sighed. "...the harder that gets,"

"Hah, which part? They being a spy part, or trying not to let our targets now that they could possibly be killed like...tomorrow part,"

"Don't say that!" Ella scolded, "We've got this under control okay? We can do this." _I hope..._

"Ella, you got beaten into a pulp yesterday! You should have seen yourself on the floor like that,"

"We're spies, its part of the job. If I have to get hurt for Jason's sake, you better best believe that I would take a bullet for him,"

"You really care for him, don't you?" Mitchie's voice turned soft, gentle and sort of happy.

"More than anything else in the world. I know this is going to sound stupid and all but...I've never felt this way for someone in my life. Never," Ella said, sitting up in her bed, wincing.

"I don't think that sounds stupid. I'm glad you found him Ell,"

"Me too. He's all I ever wanted. It's too good to be true...at least I think so. It's like...I'm just waiting for everything to go bad. I...I'm scared Mitchie. Scared of one morning waking up and him not being there," Ella said, voice trembling.

"Don't worry, Ella," Mitchie said comfortingly, reaching out and taking her into a hug. "I know how you feel. It's practically impossible not to fall for these guys, right?" she chuckled. "And like you said, we've got this."

"Guys, the stalker!" Caitlyn exclaimed, running into the room. "I've been monitoring him since last night, when Ella was better. He's been in one place ever since but now he's move."

She placed the laptop between the two other girls and they watched silently. The little blinking dot was green and moved at a steady rate.

"Where's he been?" Ella murmured.

"The Motel 6 on the other side of town," Caitlyn said, typing something into the computer. The 3D map of Hollywood zoomed in and lay flat. Caitlyn clicked something and the green dot continued to move along Sunset Boulevard.

"I think he's in a car," Mitchie murmured.

"Yeah," Caitlyn said vaguely, and yawned hugely. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was lank and flat. She blinked often and looked ready to collapse.

"Hey, Caitlyn, are you all right?" Mitchie asked, noticing all of this.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Caitlyn murmured, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Have you been up all these past nights?!" Ella exclaimed.

"No," Caitlyn whispered. "Not…all of them."

"What nights?" Ella and Mitchie demanded together.

"Well…I slept the night we got here…and when we went to the concert…and then a little bit last night…" she said sheepishly.

"You mean you haven't slept for _five days?_" Ella asked in disbelief. "Caitlyn!"

"What?" Caitlyn demanded. "I'm fine, all right? I do this thing all the time. I don't have to sleep."

"Uh, yeah, you do!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Look, we know you like Nate but you need to take care of your-"

"This has nothing to do with Nate," Caitlyn cut in sharply.

"Mmmhmm," Mitchie raised her eyebrow. "Sure, Caitlyn."

"I swear!" Caitlyn hissed. "I am not like Ella here, head over heels, or even you, Mitchie. I am a top spy in England, Russia, Slovakia and Greenland. I don't fall in love and I take my jobs very seriously!"

"Caitlyn…" Ella sighed.

"Look, this is an important job," Caitlyn hissed. "I don't need to sleep, and I am not doing it because of Nate. All right?"

"Oh, my god, you are so-" Mitchie started to say but was cut off sharply by

"Guys the stalker is coming towards the hotel," Ella said sharply. "We gotta get the boys. Now."

They jumped up and left the suite at a normal pace.

"Who do you think he is?" Mitchie asked. "What does he look like?"

They entered the elevator. Ella bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"He's tall," she murmured. "His hair is brown…I couldn't see much. It was dark, after all."

"And I didn't see him much, either," Caitlyn added. "He's not thin but not fat…" she bit her lip. "I know I've seen here somewhere…"

The elevator dinged and they walked to the suite. Mitchie knocked.

"Coming," Shane called and opened the door. The girls' eyes widened and so did Shane's.

He wore only shorts.

"Oh, geez, females, one moment, please," he said, closing the door swiftly.

"Shane?" they heard Nate asked.

"GIRLS!" Shane hissed.

Silence.

Then…

Scrambling, low cursing and muffled voices. The girls all exchanged a glance, a red blush covering their cheeks.

"Can someone spell A-W-K-W-A-R-D awkward?" Mitchie whispered. Ella and Caitlyn nodded silently.

The door opened again to reveal a fully clothed and thoroughly embarrassed Shane.

"Well.." he said, clearing his throat and leaning against the door. "That was um…well…um, so what's up?"

"Hey, it's the chickas from down under," Nate said, coming into view. "Hi, Caitlyn."

She reddened and nodded curtly, looking down. Hurt flashed across Nate's face, but Caitlyn didn't notice.

"So, can we come in?" Mitchie asked after a moment.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Shane said, stepping aside. He exchanged a glance with her. Mitchie shrugged worriedly.

Ella smiled at Jason, who was sitting on the bed watching TV. "Hi, whatcha watching?"

"Nothing," Jason smiled at her. She sat beside him, Shane and Mitchie sat on the couch and Caitlyn remained standing by the closet.

"So, what's up?" Shane asked.

"Nothing," Mitchie said. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Oh, sure," Nate said immediately. "What did you have in mind?" He glanced at Caitlyn, who was pretending to watch TV and failing at looking realistic.

"Oh, whatever," Ella shrugged. "Hey, maybe we can get some movies or something."

"I can't," Caitlyn said suddenly. "I just remembered my boss, wanted me into work today."

Mitchie frowned. "Um…okay…" Nate looked disappointed.

"But, Caitlyn," Ella protested. "We can't…have fun without you."

Caitlyn bit her lip. "Well…"

"Please, Caitlyn?" Nate asked. She shook her head.

"I've gotta go monitor some things," she explained. "Uhm…see you later."

She left. Nate looked dejected. Shane looked from his face to the door and back.

"What's with Caitlyn?" he asked Nate, who shrugged sadly.

"I don't know," he murmured. Mitchie and Ella exchanged a glance.

* * *

Caitlyn grabbed another cup of coffee and curled up into the couch, her laptop open and monitoring the stalkers every move. She sighed, her thoughts a jumble. She was working on trying to convince herself that she did not have emotional feelings towards Nate, that this was all for her job, but she just didn't know.

She put some music on and sang along quietly, still watching the green dot. By now, it was about a block away from the hotel. She sighed again, running her hand through her lank hair. She knew what she was doing was beyond unhealthy, staying up all night and all of that, but she felt it was necessary. Every time all three of them slept, it was tripling the rate of the boys being taken. She couldn't let that happen.

* * *

**Alyssa: Ooohlala...Shane Gray with only shorts on... (sigh)SO hot. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!! If you guys feel like there is something missing from this story, if you want something put in or whatever, let us know! We want to hear your opinions! Please review!**

**Mya: This leads places. Many places. Yo, Naitlyn is cute...to boot. Bam, so like review.**

** Angelina: dying of boredom here, give me the cure: REVIEWS!**


	19. Naitlyn!

* * *

Chapter 19

**

* * *

CPOV**

* * *

Another spasm of pain racked through my skull. I groaned and rubbed my temples, leaning over so my elbows rested on my knees and cursing in French. I shut my eyes and slowly straightened up. Sighing, I turned on the television and glanced at my laptop; everything seemed to be in order. All three of the boys were still in the room and the two red dots that were Ella and Mitchie were still with them.

I flipped through the limited channel and to my amazement, I found a channel that was in French. Smiling to myself, I sat back and my mind began to wonder.

I was so confused. I just couldn't make out everything going on in my mind. Do I like Nate, or am I just taking my job seriously? Do I actually have the emotions of a regular teenage girl to love, to want, to miss? Am I really not as different as everyone back in England told me? Or am I just experiencing something that is new, a…a new thing that is in my system, something they put in me, to help with this mission? It wouldn't be the first time…and not the first time they hadn't told me. Heck, the day I had my operation they told me I was just going to get a dental check up. Yet I wake up all skewered and…and _new_...on a hospital bed!

My head ached again and I grabbed a mostly empty bottle of Aquafina, drinking all of it in five seconds. It didn't help.

A yawn broke from my mouth, a huge one. I got up to use the bathroom, and then I really got a look at myself.

My eyes were wide, and red. Dark circles were under my eyes, and my entire being was drooping. I couldn't believe I had just done that to myself. I wanted to die, right then and there, knowing that I wasn't strong enough to take a week without sleep. I don't need sleep.

I pounded my fist on the counter with anguish and fury at myself, and let out a weak howl of pain. My fist had collided with the sharp edge of the tile. Blood welled out of the hole in the side of my hand and I gritted my teeth, a flow of profanities in every language I knew, deceased and alive, slipping through. I felt like kicking the shower door in, but a sudden wave of exhaustion caused me to stumble on the spot. I gripped the towel rack and groaned.

I blinked hard and growled. I stumbled back to the couch and collapsed on it. Somehow, I slipped off the edge of the couch and ended up on my stomach on the floor. I grabbed my laptop and a pillow, slipping the pillow under my body, near my collarbone. Then, I woke my laptop up again and tried to focus on the screen beside me.

The dots were all over the place now. Two dots, red and blue, were walking down a hallway and nearing the exit of the hotel. Another two were close together…very close together, the circles over lapping…in the boys' rooms. And one single, lone blue one was heading off down the hallway, nearing my room.

I would have normally freaked at that, but another curtain of exhaustion hit me and I closed my eyes.

My mind started to blank out. The TV somehow shut off, and the remote that opens the door somehow got placed beside me. I thought absolutely nothing, my mind just at peace. I might have fallen asleep, or maybe not.

All I knew was that I was at peace here, laying on the carpet, my breathing even and slow, listening to the cars outside, people murmuring in the next room, and my own exhaustion keeping myself still.

The irritating knocking on my hotel door was what jarred me out of my half-asleep wonderland. I groaned and reached for the remote that opened the door, which was conveniently laying beside me. Clicking the button I moaned "Come in," and let the rectangular thing drop.

The door opened and Nate's voice started to inquire "Hey, Caitlyn, want to-" and froze mid-sentence, before exclaiming "Caitlyn! Oh, my god are you okay?" His footsteps approached rapidly and his warm hand touched my cheek, cupping it gently. "Caity, what happened? Are you okay? Are you sick? Caity?" His voice grew more frantic with every syllable.

I cracked open one eye and stared moodily at him. "Yes?" I groaned.

"What happened??" he demanded, still kneeling beside me. His face matched his anxious voice. "Were you hurt?"

"No," I mumbled. "I was watching TV…and I kinda zoned…I'm so tired," I added, wanted to groan and close my eyes. Nate nodded sympathetically.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the pool," he said lamely. Noticing the stare I gave him, he finished with "But I guess I'll just help you to bed, then." He slid his arms under my body and carried me to my bed, setting me down and, to my surprise, sinking onto the mattress beside me. I blinked and closed my eyes, curling onto my side and pulling my sheets over me, and him. He sighed and yawned.

"Tired?" I mused, my eyes still closed.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Its kinda hard, being a famous music sensation. You don't get m-much sl-sl-sleep," he yawed hugely and I felt his weight shift. I nodded even though he probably couldn't see.

"That sounds rough," I mused.

"Yeah. Hey, can we kick off these sheets? It's too warm in here."

"I'm cold," I complained. "My shirt is strapless…" I yawned again.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll just take my shirt off. You mind?"

Heck no. "No," I mumbled. "I won't…look." I was so close to sleeping that I wasn't pronouncing my words correctly. Nate seemed to understand, though, and I heard his shirt slip off and drop to the floor.

After a moment, he sighed. "Hey, Caitlyn….are you okay?" he asked, his soft, musical voice tired but concerned.

"Why…do you ask?" I mumbled.

"Well, I mean…I don't know," he sighed. "I…our date went…fantastic, in my opinion. I really like you, Caitlyn," he added, his voice lowering. I reddened and he continued. "And…I don't know, lately…after that night, you seem like you don't want to see me. I…I don't know if that's just you but I'm…I'm not used to my girlfriends ignoring me without breaking up with me."

I was silent for a moment, listening to his even breathing for a minute. Something about him, being here, so close to me, lying here, made me feel…I don't know, complete? Something about it made me feel better.

I sighed. "Nate…I know this is going to sound weird but…but I think it would be better if we didn't go out…but I still like you. I still want to be with you, but something…something is telling me that this isn't a good idea."

"So…" Nate said slowly. "A…are we breaking up?" He sounded hesitant to ask, as if he were afraid what I was going to say.

I thought for a moment, listening to his even breathing, and glancing up at him. He stared up at the ceiling, his curls falling into his eyes. I stared at his wonderfully perfect skin, his gentle color in his cheeks. I took in everything about him that I could see, everything that wasn't hidden under the sheets of the bed.

I took a deep breath.

"Nate…" I started to say what I know I needed to, but he looked over me, his face covered in worry.

And then…I had to change my mind.

I decided to follow what little instinct I had left and scooted over, wrapping my arms around his right one. His face relaxed and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his warm body. He had a nice smell to him, one I couldn't explain. I inhaled and curled closer to him, resting my head on his warm, bare chest.

"Nate, I couldn't leave you if my life depended on it."

A smile flashed across his face. "That's so awesome."

"Mm," I murmured.

We stayed in comfortable silence.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, expanding for eons in no particular direction. Soon, I heard Nate's soft snoring and realized he'd fallen asleep. I quickly followed his example.

* * *

I didn't know how long we'd slept before I woke up. I opened my eyes, thinking I'd heard someone come in the room, but I didn't see anyone.

I started to close my eyes, then stopped, realizing for the first time exactly how I was laying in bed…

With Nate.

HOLY CRAP I'M IN A BED WITH NATE GRAY!!!

…_That sounded so wrong_, I scolded myself tiredly.

I looked over at Nate and smiled. His curls were tousled, his eyes closed, his face calm, yet still exhausted. My head was resting on his chest, and I could hear his breathing, deep and even. His arm was still around me, only now it had moved to my back, and our hands were entwined.

I marveled his smooth skin a moment then closed my eyes, sinking back into my little dreamland.

Who needs a spy mission? I sure don't.

* * *

**Alyssa: -romantic sigh- It's so cute...don't you people think so? I sure do...OMG! The World Tour dates for JB are released! WHO'S GONNA GO? -raises hands- P.S. They're on Fan Family Experience if you need to see them... :)**

**Yay you reached the end dont forget to review-Angie**

**DUN DUN DUN, what's gonna happen? Oh yeah. we know cuz its already written.**- Mya


	20. No One Sleeps At 2pm

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

**MPOV**

* * *

Shane and I exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to mine and Caitlyn's room. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking me miniature golfing," I said shyly. "I've never gone before…It was really, really fun."

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a half hug. "No problem," he said. "I had fun, too. Thanks for coming with me."

I pushed the key into the doorknob and started to speak, whilst pushing the door open. "No thanks needed. I didn't have anyone else to tal-"

I froze. Shane froze.

What lay before us…literally…was a sight I could barely believe.

Nate and Caitlyn lay curled up in her bed…her BED…under the covers. Nate's shirt lay in a pile beside the bed, and all I could see of Caitlyn was her head and her bare…BARE…shoulders. Where the rest of their clothes were, I had no idea.

Nate was snoring gently, his arm around Caitlyn under the sheets. She was snuggled against him, her face utterly peaceful.

Our jaws hit the floor.

Before Shane could say anything, and I knew he was about to, I slapped my hand over his mouth and dragged him back out the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

"I," Shane said in a low, slow and quite scary voice. "Am. Going. To. Kill. Him."

I nodded. "Well, me too but wait until they wake up, please."

"Wait until they _wake up_?!" Shane hissed. "Do you _EVER_ stop to think maybe _WHY _they fell asleep at TWO O'CLOCK ON A _WEDNSDAY AFTERNOON_?"

"Shush!" I hissed, clamping my hand over his mouth again. "People are going to hear you, smart ass!"

Shane glowered. "Let go of my mouth," he commanded, his voice muffled.

I glared back. "Only if you promise to a) shut the hell up and b) walk away to your hotel room." He shook his head defiantly. Oh, my hot little stubborn music god…it was pretty cute. But I was determined to let Caitlyn and Nate have their own little piece of love before Ella came back and disbanded it. "Fine then," I continued. "Then we're just going to stand here, with my hand over your mouth in front of this hotel room with your brother and my c…my best friend," I lied quickly, my voice growing louder. "…locked inside!"

He was staring at me in torture, horror, anger and more defiance. I stared back.

Finally, he sighed around my hand. "I promise to do both a and b," he mumbled. I smiled and let my hand drop.

"Good," I nodded. "Now, was that so hard?"

He stuck his tongue out at me.

…Yeah. I don't know why, either.

"Mature, Shane," I said, rolling my eyes and leading the way to the elevator. "Real mature."

"You know I am," he smiled. After a moment, he stopped. "Hey, where are Ella and Jason?"

I shrugged. "No idea. She doesn't tell me anything."

We stepped onto his level and he unlocked the door. I wanted to groan when I saw who was on the couch, watching a movie.

You guessed it.

Our little Jella clan.

Jason was sitting on the couch, Ella…well, she was lying down in his lap. As cute as this all was, I really didn't want to deal with it right now, seeing as Caitlyn, our little Caitlyn, had probably lost her virginity right below them.

"Ella," I announced. "Stop snuggling with Jason. We've got a problem."

"What?" she mumbled, her eyes closed. Jason looked over at us curiously, his hand still stroking her hair.

"Oh, nothing," Shane growled. "Except Jase and I need to beat the living crap out of Nate here in a moment."

"No!" I hissed without thinking. "Wait for them to wake up!"

"Wake up?" Ella and Jason repeated. Their eyes widened. I wanted to smack something, preferably my head against the wall.

"Wait a minute…" Ella said slowly. "...Them…" she froze. "Oh, please, please, please tell me it's not…" she trailed off. I nodded.

"Nate?" Jason asked weakly. Shane nodded and sighed.

Silence for zero point five seconds. Then:

"What the hell is she thinking, bagaimana bisa dia sudah jadi yg tdk mempunyai rasa?! Ketika saya mendapatkan itu di tangan saya ...."

And Ella dashed out of the room. I followed quickly, having a good idea of that she had just said. Jason and Shane followed, Shane looking mildly curious, and Jason just following.

Suddenly, I realized what Ella was up to, seeing as she ran straight for the suite door and towards mine and Caitlyn's room.

"NO!" I hissed. "Wait for them to-"

"WHAT the _HELL _is going ON IN HERE?" Ella thundered.

"Or wake them up," I said mildly. "That works too."

"What the he-oh, no," I heard Nate mutter.

"Ella!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "This isn't what it looks li-"

"Get. Out. Here. Now."

Wow...her voice was all...low, growly, like some kind of dark villain. Beep Beep beep, Mitchie radar, senses danger ahead. This'll be good.

Nate stumbled out of the room, shirt in hand. Caitlyn followed seconds later.

"What the hell were you doing?" Ella screeched.

I could tell it was mostly directed to Caitlyn. Ooh, once the guys leave, man is she going to get it.

Shane looked bewildered, Jason just gazed in adornment as his girlfriend got ready to verbally massacre Nate and Caitlyn

"Wow, Nate. Never thought it was in you," Shane said, slightly disappointed.

"Guys, we weren't doing anything. We just fell asleep and-," Nate began.

"Aha! A likely story. I can't believe you two," Ella whispered. "How the hell..."

"Ella, I think they're telling the truth," I said, "They wouldn't do something like that, would you?" I asked them.

"NO!" Caitlyn yelled, "Of course not. I'm not a slut!" She was getting mad, but also embarrassed. She and Nate both blushed a mad red.

"Oh save it," Ella snapped, "Nate, I think it's time for you to go. Caitlyn you better hope to God nothing comes of this. My room. NOW!"

Caitlyn shuffled off quickly, muttering in French. Nate glanced after her, obviously hearing what she was saying. But then I focused on Ella's flaming face.

Wow...when Ella gets mad, she gets pissed!

Ella stalked off after Caitlyn, I turned back to the guys. Nate seemed to have already disappeared. No wonder.

"Sorry about Ella, she can be a bit over motherly sometimes," I apologized.

"But she means well," Jason shrugged.

Sure, of course the boyfriend would agree. Insert eye roll here. Jason must have caught my annoyance because he left to go find Nate.

"Well, that was a wonderful ending to a great day, don't you think?" Shane asked.

"Funny. I've had better," I said.

"Really?" Shane asked, leaning and kissing my cheek, "Well maybe sometime we can have an even better ending. Catcha later," he said, backing away and leaving.

I went into total cliché mode and my hand crawled up to my cheek.

"You irresponsible, idiota, buena para nada, ARGH!"

Never mind.

I lazily made my way to Ella's room. An "Are you ready to rumble?" is in order. Caitlyn was sitting on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Taking Ella's verbal beatings silently. Ella on the other hand was pacing the room, jabbing at the air to make her point.

"I have never thought it would come to this, Caitlyn!" she seethed. "You dare to have sex while we're on one the most important jobs of our lives?! How could you abandon the mission?!"

"Ex_cuse_ ME?!" Ouch...Ella hit a nerve...more like busted it. Caitlyn's face went from a calm, empty mask to beyond furious in a second. She stood up, and drew herself to a full height of five foot seven.

"Don't you dare go there, Ella, Angie, whoever the hell you are," she hissed. "I would never, ever, take any personal relationships before any mission."

"Oh, ye-"

"FURTHERMORE," Caitlyn added, her voice louder and Russian. "I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH NATHAN GRAY."

"Well, now you did," Ella scolded, standing and facing Caitlyn. "You just need to get your act together.

And, so help me lord, if you get..." She trailed off. My jaw dropped and I stared at Caitlyn. I didn't fully believe she actually...you know...with Nate, but the concept was disturbing.

"WHAT?!!" Caitlyn shrieked. "YOU THINK...YOU...GOD DAM_MIT_ ELLA I_ DIDN'T_!"

"THEN PROVE IT!"

"FINE, I WILL!

"HOW?!"

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROVE IT!?!"

"Okay, I think we all need to chillax and breathe for a min-," I began.

"I guess you're screwed, huh?!" Ella shot back.

"You know what? Why don't _you_ go fuck _your _boyfriend, then_ I_ can yell at you and you see how it feels," Caitlyn shouted and instantly her eyes widened.

Everyone froze.

Oh my gosh. Ohmigosh. Oh my _GOD._

Did she just…? I think she did.

"Caitlyn!" I scolded. "You didn't!"

Her eyes turned black. I mean it, her pupils dilated so much that they turned flat black and a growl came from her throat as she glared at us.

Even though she was smaller by a few inches, in that second, I felt deadly afraid of young Caitlyn.

But she didn't stop, and Ella didn't bother to help the situation.

"You have no right to say that to me. I am in charge of this mission and you'll do as-,"

"YOU?! In charge? Bullshit, you can't stop being all love struck for five second, you seriously think I'm letting you be in charge of something this important," Caitlyn snapped. "Besides, I'm a better spy than any of you will ever dream to be!"

"Oh shut it! You can't get your damn head straight long enough to focus on Nate and what he feels," Ella matched.

"This isn't about Nate," Caitlyn immediately said.

"It's all about Nate and his brothers!"

SLAM!

No that wasn't Ella or Caitlyn throwing something. It was me slamming the suite door shut. No way was I going to stay there any longer. So I am going to the only place I know to go right now. I got into the elevator, and waited the brief period for it to take me up a floor. The doors dinged open and I lightly jogged to the familiar room. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Whoa, Mitch are you okay?" Shane asked. I must have looked worse than I thought.

"I'm fine...you wanna go for a walk?" I asked, slightly breathless.

"Ella about to skin Caitlyn alive?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. How's it over here?" I asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE JASON, DAMN _IT!_"

Just then, Nate pushed past us, growling out a long stream of profanities.

"Nate, don't go anywhere!" I shouted, not being able to catch myself. "It's not safe."

"I'd rather die then."

And he stalked away. Jason appeared then."Nate, get back here!" he called.

"SCREW YOU!"

And he ran down the steps.

In my pocket, my Blackberry was already out and I was texting to Caitlyn, telling her Nate was on his own. Then, I turned back to Shane.

"How about we don't end the night just yet," I suggested, not noticing it came out a little more slutty than what I was intending. Yeah, none.

"But...I gave the unexpected kiss and everything...wait...I didn't say that," Shane reddened.  
I laughed at the slip-up.

"Come on, there a park a few blocks away," Shane said, interlacing our hands, giving mine a soft squeeze, "If you're up for that."

"I'd like that," I whispered, giving him a small, warm, smile as we headed towards the elevators.

* * *

**Alyssa: Ever been virtually stalked by your best friend's ex boyfriend? Guess what, it sucks. lol ooohhh i wonder what Naitlyn was doing..oh yah, SLEEPING! Whoa...Caitlyn's getting mad...the eye thing is weird, huh?? lol review!**

**Angelina: Well how do you like them donuts. Smitchie pones. And where the hell is Nate going?**

**Mya: Smitchie PONES. Who cute are they? Like...beyond. : D Review because I love you and you love me too.**

**AND...INTRODUCING..JADE!!! HI JADE!**

**Jade: HI! Yay! Smitchie is just so damn cute (: Review if you agree...**


	21. Caught Poolside

* * *

Chapter 21  
**

* * *

EPOV**

* * *

I…cannot…believe this! I leave Caitlyn alone for _three hours_ and she goes and sleeps with someone! GAH!

"Caitlyn, if you had admitted it we wouldn't still be here," I hissed. "How could you even think about doing this?! You have a job! A job that is probably one that will impact not only yourself, but the entire U.S.A! These boys are insanely famous, and if they die…and it's our fault…" I shook my head, grabbing my hair in my fists in anger. "Gosh darn it!"

"Shut up."

Caitlyn's voice was deadly quiet…and wavering. I froze in surprise and turned to her.

If I hadn't drank twelve cups of coffee with Jason an hour ago, I would have sworn I was dreaming. No, not dreaming, more like sucked into some kind of parallel dimension.

She had tears in her eyes.

"You…are the biggest…" she started, then spoke something in French that I understood perfectly. I won't even repeat it. Not one part.

My mouth was hanging open in utter horror, shock, anger and pure fury. Before I could think, my hand flashed out, and a loud, painful sounding "SLAP" echoed around me.

My hand stung and I heard Caitlyn gasp. Her head snapped to one side, the side of her face red…in the shape of a hand print. She didn't look at me, but instead took deep, full breaths, sounding like a bull about to charge.

Then she looked at me, and her eyes were red.

Her eyes were filled with tears of anger, sadness, and pain.

I stepped back. Her hand crept up to her cheek and she slowly straightened, looking at her hand as if it were covered in blood.

Then, her gaze slowly traveled up to mine.

"Caitlyn," I gasped. "I…I'm so…"

A single tear slipped down her cheek. I bit my tongue. Caitlyn touched the tear and looked at her finger. Her jaw clenched, and her hand curled into an airtight fist. Then, moving so fast I barely saw her, she pushed past me and ran out of the room, into her own, slamming both doors behind her.

I stood motionless in shock for a moment, then looked down at my stinging hand.

"What…just…happened?" I asked the air, staring stupidly at the wall and a very ugly painting. It stared silently back and I finally turned around, crossing my arms over my chest and inhaling deeply. Finally, I shook my head and decided to go down to the pool. I grabbed my towel-robe and pulled on my bikini, grabbing a pair of flip flops from my closet and calling towards Caitlyn's room "Cait, going to the pool."

There was no answer, so I bit my lip. "Hey…I'm sorry, okay? Come on, come to the pool!"

No answer. Sighing, I walked out of the suite and wandered to the elevator.

I was still pretty ticked off at Caitlyn…I mean, sleeping with Nate, come on!!...but I felt bad for hitting her.

I walked into the sunlight of the pool…and smack into a wall of flesh.

"Oof," I grunted. A hand grabbed my elbow and steadied me.

"Sorry," a voice I knew so well said. I smiled at Jason, who grinned sheepishly down at me. "I wasn't looking where I was going," he continued.

"It's okay," I said. "Neither was I."

He smiled, then sighed, running his hand through his hair, in the process smoothing it back against his head, only to have it flop back into his hazel eyes. I stifled a giggle, and noticed his expression. It was a bit exasperated.

"You okay?" I asked. "You seem a bit…tense."

"It's Nate," Jason sighed. "He ran out of the hotel room a while ago and I can't find him…and Shane and Mitchie ran off somewhere, I don't really want to know where…" He looked almost ready to cry…or scream. Whichever was first. He bit his lip and looked around.

"Nate left?" I found myself asking. "Here, I'll help you look."

"Thanks."

We went back inside and checked around.

Nate wasn't in the arcade, curled in a corner.

Nate wasn't in the ballroom, playing away at the piano.

Nate wasn't in the pool, trying to drown himself.

Nate wasn't in his room, or Caitlyn's, for that matter.

Nate was outside…and Caitlyn was with him.

Jason and I had just stepped outside the hotel to see Caitlyn standing in front of Nate, talking gently. She looked down and mumbled a few things, then Nate spoke, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face, so she'd look at him.

KISS!!! I found myself wanting to scream suddenly. I was shocked, but come on. The moment was so perfectly cliché not even Jason ruined it! The sun was setting behind the Hollywood hill, the golden glow reflecting off Nate and Caitlyn's skin, and a breeze was gently playing with Caitlyn's long hair. Her outfit was perfectly romantic…the front of her hair pulled back with a flower clip (I know she stole that from me…I can prove it), her shirt was a shimmery blue strapless one, her shorts were rolled perfectly up…gah it was insane.

No kiss however. Instead, Caitlyn gave Nate a hug and he pulled her to him, stroking her hair and closing his eyes. After a moment, they pulled apart and began to walk down the sidewalk, Nate's arm wrapped around Caitlyn's back, Caitlyn's head resting against his side.

Jason looked at me and we both went back inside. I was still in my towel-robe and bathing suit, and Jason finally seemed to realize that.

"Oh, sorry, were you heading for the pool?" he asked. "Sorry I kept you from that."

"No, no, it's fine," I said quickly. Thinking fast, I added "Hey, why don't you join me? Show me you're awesome swim skills, pop star."

He grinned. "Sure, why not. Meet you there in five."

"Okay."

I let him go…I had a waterproof tracker that beeped whenever he left the hotel property.

I put the tracker around my neck (it was disguised as a guitar pick with my fake name on it), put my robe down and kicked off my sandals. No one else was in the pool, so I smiled and went to the diving board.

I looked down at the calm water, laughed, took a running start and…

"WHOOOHOO!!"

SPLASH!

…Cannonballed into the pool.

The water welcomed me, but it was pretty chilly. It sucked me down, down, deeper, until I reached the bottom. Everything was blurry. I forced my eyes open. Everything was a blue wonderland. Uncurling myself from the ball I was still in, I stretched myself out along the bottom of the pool, letting a few bubbles escape my lips. I was a great swimmer, and could hold my breath for six minutes…yes, six minutes.

…Missions in some countries are really good practice.

Closing my eyes, I let a few more bubbles drift lazily out of my mouth.

All of the sudden there was a gurgled crash and a blanket of bubbles near me. The bubbles subsided and I felt two strong arms envelope around my waist. I was pulled to the surface and felt the fresh air christen my face. The sudden change in the atmosphere for me, not to mention the water that had gotten in my nose, made me start to cough...hard. A masculine hand collided with my back and patted heavily, attempting to make the coughing cease.

"Ella, are you all right?!" a frantic voice asked, but I was too busy trying to hack up the water in my throat to answer. My back was suddenly connected with the cold, hard surface, making shivers run through my spine. My teeth chattered, and Jason's face peered down at me.

"Ella. Ella, breathe!" he said brushing the wet hair from my face. I coughed again, rolled over and spit up the chlorine filled water onto the tile. He patted my back. "Oh, thank god, I was so sure you were dying," Jason gasped. "Are you all right? What happened?" He began to go on a long, frantic speech and I watched him silently. "Oh, my god don't scare me like that! I was so sure you were dead! Or dying! What happened, did you hit your head? OH MY GOD ARE YOU SUICIDAL?! ELLA! Gosh darn it, are you all right? Come on, talk to me, please, are you choking again?" He rolled me over so I was staring right at him and leaned down, listening to me breathe. "Okay, come on, you gotta say you're okay. Okay, you're not speaking WHY NOT? Okay, I'm getting an ambulance, don't move, try to stay alive, please, please, ple-"

He was cut off by me…laughing my butt off. He froze, looking hurt and I tried to make it better.

"J-Jason, I'm s-sorry," I said. "But I was f-fine…"

"What...what do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Well, I kinda meant to-"

"SO YOU ARE SUICIDAL!" Jason exclaimed. "Why?? What has life done to you?" He was speaking all in one breath, pacing back in forth in front of me, his face a mask of pain. "I thought you loved me Ella. I thought you cared, I care about you and you do this to me! I thought you were seriously hurt! But, no, you do it on purpose!" He stopped and buried his face in his hands. "Why, woman, why?"

I blinked. "Jason…"

"NO, don't speak to me," he moaned. "I don't want to hear your lies." He sniffled and with a shock, I realized he was crying.

Oh, perfect.

"Jason, are you crying?!" I asked incredulously, getting to my feet. He didn't answer. I groaned. "You know, sometimes it may actually help to actually listen to the other people's side of the story..." No asnwer. Then I got an idea. "Jason, answer me or I will go right back into the pool...and I'm taking you with me," No answer. "Three..." I counted. "Two...one..." Quick as a flash, I grabbed his arm, spun around and yanked him into the pool after me, causing a huge splash and a geyser of water to follow.

I surfaced to meet a grinning Jason. We waded to the edge of the pool. I pulled myself out of the pool and Jason followed suit. I shivered as I sat on the concrete ground.

"See, you're going to get sick now, what did you do that for?" Jason demanded.

I shrugged, "You didn't answer me back, I told you I was going to do it. In my defense you had a good warning,"

"What?! For like...three seconds," Jason slug his arm around my partially bare, wet shoulder, "But you're right. I should have listened to your side of the story before jumping to some ridiculous conclusion. I mean seriously, drowning. I panicked, I'm sorry...but what were you doing?"

"Yes Gray, you should have thought...it...through...Damn," I hissed.

What a waste of a complete wit moment. Damn, I should have listened to Caitlyn's side of the whole sleeping with Nate thing. Now  
I just feel like a complete jackass, with extra jack.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I was a bitch," I confessed.

Jason gave me a half hug, I rested my head on his head.

"You could never be one," Jason whispered, kissing my wet hair.

"I totally was Jason, I slapped Caitlyn, for God's sake,"

Jason suddenly pulled away.

"What did you do that for?!" he demanded.

"Because I was a bitch, keep up with me babe," I said, snapping my fingers.

"Yeah, I could have given Nate some slack," Jason agreed regretfully. "But we're the oldest, aren't we allowed to worry about these things?"

"Jason, we're their siblings and/or friends. Not their parents, no. We should go apologize,"

"Or," Jason began, pecking my lips, "We could go back to my room, dry off, and lie on the sofa...in the dark," he finished, trailing soft kisses down my jaw line and neck.

"As much as I hate to ruin a good make out mission, we really should go patch things up,"

"Right," Jason murmured.

"Or we could wait for later..." I added, brushing his wet and now curly hair out of his face. "Besides..." I shivered as a light breeze chilled my skin. "I think they went for a walk..."

"Mmm..." Jason mumbled. "So what were you doing at the bottom of the pool?"

"Seeing how long I could go with holding my breath," I answered, then sighed. "Hey, wanna get back in? I'm kinda cold."

"All right."

I slid into the water and Jason jumped in after me, wrapping his arms around my waist, as soon as he neared me. I spun around so I could see his face. The moonlight reflected in his eyes, making tiny gem like sparkles gleam out. He looked into my own eyes and slowly cupped my chin in his warm, wet hand. My breath caught slightly. He smiled gently at me.

"Still cold?" he teased, wrapping his other arm around my back, pulling me against his body.

I shook my head. He smiled again and lifted my chin. I bit my lip and couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and gently kissed my mouth. After a second, he deepened it. My breath became ragged and my hands found first his shoulders, then his neck, and then his hair. I pulled him closer and his hand left my face and his arm wrapped around my upper back. The water swooshed around us as he pulled me closer…

Suddenly, flashes of light lit up the night. Exclamations filled my ears as people with big, expensive , Hollywood cameras ran into the pool yard, surrounding the water.

Jason and I pulled apart and I instantly ducked under the water. I heard Jason curse and his hand grabbed my shoulder. He yanked me from the pool, out of the water and then we were running.

* * *

A**lyssa: Ooh...the paparazzi are evil! Poor Jella : ( Haha Jase...thinking she was suicidal...poor boy : ( LOL review!**

J**ade: Damn! Just when it was getting good :/ Anywhooo Who's seen the Jonas Brothers World Tour Poster??? -raises hand- Isn't it just to die for =P...REVIEW please!**

M**ya: Jella is getting frisky yo! And Jason is ten times smoother than butter, I mean...look at him. And Naitlyn was cute too...sorry for the severe lack of Smitchie in the chapter. But we'll work on it. Loves you! :P**

**And Angie has pulled a Diva and dropped out...anyone else miss her? ...didn't think so JK! Review!  
**


	22. In Odd Places

* * *

Chapter 22  
**

* * *

Third Person POV**

* * *

Jason and Ella ran inside the hotel, slamming the door behind them. Outside, the paparazzi were still shouting, their camera's flashing. Jason grabbed Ella's hand and they were running again, down the hallway. Jason stopped suddenly and pushed open a door. Ella stumbled in and Jason flicked the light, sliding to the floor and panting.

Ella looked around and sighed.

A broom closet.

"So this is what it's come to," she muttered. "Hiding from poorly shaven, forty year old men with cameras in a broom closet." She was dripping wet and shivering. The closet was as cold as a tomb.

Jason sighed, running his hand through his hair. He seemed to do that a lot, especially when things were tense. "I'm sorry," he apologized, sliding over to her and putting his arm around her. He was still wet though, and Ella trembled.

"It's all right," she said, and buried the side of her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She nestled closer to him, closing her eyes and sighing.

"What do you think the headline will be?" she asked after a long silence. "'Jason Gray caught kissing regular girl in a pool at a hotel in Hollywood' or 'Jason Gray: Pool Kisser?"

"Regular girl?" Jason questioned. "No, 'Jason Gray Kissing Hot Girl in Hotel Pool' is more like it."

Ella blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled, looking down at the floor. Jason shrugged, his hand rubbing her back.

"No problem," Jason murmured. He ducked his head and kissed under her ear. Ella felt a spasm run through her body. Jason seemed to notice and continued to line kisses.

"Jason, stop it," she said, lightly smacking him with her hand. "We're in a broom closet, with all of our friends and or siblings out of the hotel, and paparazzi surrounding the hotel!"

"Exactly," Jason said, kissing along her neck. "We're in a broom closet…" he placed his lips along her cheek. "…with everyone gone…" he wrapped his arms tighter around her, and pulled her closer.

The space between them did no longer exist.. "…and the paparazzi, dear Ella, are outside." He kissed her lips tenderly.

Ella bit her lip. "Jason…really," she sighed.

"Ella," he whined, smiling. "_Really_."

She couldn't help but smile back, but almost immediately that smile faded. "Jase, you have a purity ring."

Jason pulled back, looking offended. "Do you honestly think I would let it get that far?" he demanded.

Ella raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

Jason crossed his arms as well. "Mean."

Ella laughed to the air. "I'm sorry."

"Mmhmm, sure," he muttered. Ella laughed and bit his neck.

"Oh, relax, you," she said.

"You tease, Ella," Jason muttered, but pulled her close again.

"Do not," she said, trailing kisses down his jaw, her arms grazing his perfect abs. He turned and met her lips. She wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed, her fingers combing through his hair. He mumbled something that sounded like her name, and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. He bit her lip in attempts to deepen the loving moment. She moaned and pulled back.

"Seriously, Jason," Ella murmured when he pouted. "We're in a broom closet."

"Yes. And?" he breathed, kissing her nose. He towered over her and kissed her forehead.

"You are so bad," Ella murmured.

"At what?" he asked playfully.  
"Just shut up and kiss me," she growled. Jason leaned down and put his hand behind her head, pulling her closer. She kissed him fiercely with boiling passion, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling herself to him. His hand went to her rear, hoisting her up to a more comfortable position.

Ella gasped as they're lips broke apart, immediately making contact with his again. Jason, on the other hand, had other plans. His lips traveled down her neck, making her shiver. His hands traveled up her body, around her curves. She groaned.

"Jason," she moaned. He rested his forehead against hers. Ella went to kiss him but he moved his head away, kissing along her jaw and her neck, stopping above her collar bone. He nipped and sucked on the same spot. After a few minutes he pulled away. A comforting silence overcame the two as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Do you think it's safe to go outside yet?" Ella asked.

"Probably, but let's just stay here for a little while," he said. "I like it here. With you."

He bent down and placed a single kiss on her rosy lips

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitchie and Shane were hanging at a park across the street.

"You don't think Nate and Caitlyn actually had sex, do you?" Mitchie asked. They were on the park bench, Shane sitting with Mitchie's head in his lap.

"I don't know," Shane admitted. "Nate's pretty, you know, loyal to promises…I really don't think he'd do that, especially since we just met you guys…" he shrugged. "I don't know, though. You think you know a guy, right?"

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed. "But, gosh, Caitlyn? She's so serious, and, I don't know, kind of old fashioned. I mean, she didn't even want to go out with Nate in the first pla-"

She stopped, eyes widening. Shane looked down at her, his forehead crumpling.

"What?" he asked, deathly quiet. Mitchie bit her lip.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Are you saying Caitlyn's leading Nate on?" Shane demanded, anger in his voice.

"No, not at all!" Mitchie stuttered. "She…she likes him now. I p-promise." She'd never seen Shane so furious. His neck got all red when he was mad, and now it was completely red.

"Are you sure?" Shane growled. Mitchie sat up and looked at the sky.

"Mitchie?" Shane demanded.

"You can never really tell with Caitlyn," Mitchie admitted. "She's so…quiet and secretive, it's almost like she's not human. More Robotic. But, I can say with confidence that she cares about Nate. A lot." She kissed Shane's cheek. "So believe me: Caitlyn may not have been eager to date him, but I bet she always liked him. She has a stupid wall set up for herself, and I think a few days with Nate that wall will come tumbling down."

Shane smiled, relieved. "That's good…I just can't stand when people lead any of my brothers on. Like with the whole Miley and Nate thing…she didn't love him. Turns out, she was dating for publicity…it was her job."

_Her job. _The words echoed in Mitchie's head.

"Oh," she mumbled, looking down at the grass.

"I mean, what's the point?!" Shane went on. "You don't have to listen to your boss. If you don't want to do something, then why do it? She didn't have to coat the lies with all that fake love, I mean come on! She should've told the truth, you know?"

Mitchie's insides turned to ice. "Um…yeah, I mean totally. She's…she's not good for him, or anyone." I'm _not good for you, or anyone._

Pain hit her in her stomach and she tried not to show it. Shane didn't notice, thankfully, and instead put his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, this is why I'm glad I asked you out," he said happily. "We're alike, you know? And I mean, even after that weird dream I…"

He stopped and looked away. Mitchie's curiosity spiked.

"Dream?"

"Uh, yeah, um," Shane coughed. "It's…nothing, I mean…I just kinda, uh…oh wow, this is embarrassing…I, um, I dreamed about you…once."

Uh oh…

"Really?" Mitchie chuckled. "Um, wow, with your mind that must've been interesting."

"Haha, yeah," Shane said nervously.

After a second of silence, Mitchie smiled. "So, um…what did happen?" She slid closer and smiled at him. He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not telling you," he said playfully. Mitchie grinned and poked him in the ribs.

"C'mon, I know you want to tell me..." she said playfully. She sat up and kissed Shane's cheek, her fingers running along his arms. "Please?"

"Mmmmmaybe," Shane said, drawing out the word so that it was more of a moan. He turned to kiss her but she rolled away, landing on the soft grass.

"No kissing me until you tell me," Mitchie said, arching her eyebrow playfully.

"Mitchie!" Shane whined.

"Pig."

"Thank you."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. Shane grinned and lunged at her. Mitchie squealed and rolled away.

"You gotta be faster than that, Shane!" she said, giggling and running away. Shane groaned.

"Mitchie, I'm _tired_," he whined, but got to his feet, starting to chase after his girlfriend. She laughed and darted away. Shane sighed and ran after her.

"Come here, you, I'm gonna get you!" he called. Mitchie spun around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"C'mon, pop star, you can do better than that!" she called, giggling.

"You're going to eat those words!" Shane called, and ran after her again.

* * *

A few minutes later, the couple lay in the soft grass, curled together as they looked up at the stars.

"So what was your dream about?" Mitchie asked, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

"You really want to know?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Mitchie said.

"Well…you were in my room and you just…smiled at me and said my name and then…" he stopped and chuckled. "You pretty much...sorta like,"

OH…so it was _that _dream.

Mitchie smiled. "That sounds interesting."

"Very," he agreed, nosing her neck and kissing her collarbone. "But, whatever."

Mitchie smiled contently, and looked up at Shane lovingly. "This is nice," she murmured. "I feel so...safe around you, like everything's okay. It feels right, you know?"

Shane looked at her and smiled, rolling onto his side. Mitchie cuddled next to his chest and sighed. Shane put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"Mitchie," he sighed, then bent down to kiss her cheek bone. Mitchie turned and he kissed her on her mouth. She exhaled and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and rolled them over, so that he was hovering over her. He kissed her gently and she smiled at him. He then rolled over to he was on his side again and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately, their lips molding together perfectly.

After several long seconds, they pulled apart, breathing slightly heavily. Shane bent down and grazed his lips along her mouth.

"I love you," he whispered huskily. Mitchie froze, her heart pounding.

Shane instantly sat up, "Oh, that...I-I...Mitchie say something, please,"

"Wow Shane," Mitchie whispered.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. I shouldn't have said that," Shane apologized.

"Why not?"

"With all due respect Mitchie, I've only known you for some bit of time. But...God, the things you do to me,"

"Really?" she asked, pushing Shane down and getting on top of him, "Tell me, what exactly do I do?"

"The funny thing is that I think you did this in the dream too,"

"Well, we could go and maybe, jog your memory...back at the hotel," Mitchie suggested, giving a simple kiss on the lips and surrounding areas.

Mitchie grinded their hips together and Shane groaned. Suddenly Mitchie felt something against her leg. She giggled, now rubbing from his belt and up.

"Mitchie, what are we doing?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

Mitchie leaned down, giving Shane small open-mouthed kisses up and down his jaw line, running her gingers through his tresses.

Shane suddenly growled, pushing Mitchie up.

"M-Mitchie, now. Right now,"

"Now?"

Shane didn't answer. He simply grabbed her arm and led her to the stationary limo.

* * *

**Alyssa: Anyone else wanna shout "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" like I do? Lol. OOohhhhh Shane's feisty...I wonder what he's planning...hmm...wanna find out? REVIEW and the chapter will come up a whole lot sooner. Maybe, oh, fifteen reviews? Pretty please?**

**Jade: Please review..i may of been doing stinking coursework, but these two have put ALOT of work into this...pretty please review =D**

**Mya: Where could Smitchie be going? What are they doing? Where is Shane taking her? And Jella'spoosition is very, very adorable. Who wants to be locked in a closet with Kevin Jonas. -raises hand- Well that's it for now. Review!**

**And still...no angie :(**

**Review ppl! :)  
**


	23. Kicking and Kissing

* * *

Chapter 23

**

* * *

CPOV**

* * *

As I walked silently belong an even more silent Nate, my mind was still turning wheels. I was mad, and sad and furious…mostly at myself. I'd let myself become vulnerable, weak, and I'd shown something…no, I'd done something that I hadn't done in a long time…if I'd ever done it before.

I was pissed at myself for letting someone see me cry. But I was majorly pissed at Ella. How dare she slap me! It was uncalled for.

Okay, maybe I had said something that was uncalled for as well, but…

"Hey, when do you think we should head back to the hotel?"

Nate's warm voice interrupted my angry and confused thoughts, and his arm tightening around my waist yanked me from my comfortable shell. I looked up at him and suddenly realized the night was very, very cold. I shivered and bit my lip, trying not to lose the last of my dignity.

"Uh…I…I d-don't know," I stuttered, answering Nate's question. My teeth chattered, and I realized I wore only a strapless shirt and Capri's. Smart move, Caitlyn. Great spy you're not.

"Are you cold?" Nate asked, immediately starting to slide of out of the black trench coat like jacket he wore. "Here, take my jacket."

"No, no, I'm fine," I said quickly, thinking to myself: mission before yourself. The cold will end…eventually.

"No, no, really, you look like you're freezing," Nate insisted.

"I said I'm fine," I hissed, crossing my arms and rubbing them, trying to keep some warmth in. Nate sighed, then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, in the process draping the coat around me, so I was curled next to his warm body, like a baby bird curling under its mother's wing.

"Thanks," I murmured, feeling only the weight of Nate's arm around my shoulders. "It was unnecessary, though." However, despite myself, I moved closer to his side and sighed.

"Honestly Cait, it's like you're trying to prove something by practically killing yourself," he muttered angrily after a minute. "I mean, I know for a fact that you're nowhere near as busy as I am, yet you never sleep, not nearly as much as I might. I see what you eat; a bowl of cereal at the most. And now, you won't even let yourself get warm when its forty five degrees in January. Seriously, Caitlyn." He was looking at me now and I was staring back. "It's like you _want _to die. You're not invincible Caitlyn, you don't have to prove anything."

"Yes I do," I muttered before I realized what I was saying. "I have a lot to prove."

"Like what?" he demanded. "You're just a human being, Caitlyn, just like everyone else."

"What?" I said, pulling away from the warmth, "I am not like everybody else, and you know nothing about me, or what I do or where I come from. So don't pretend that you do, alright, and I am perfectly okay as I am. You don't know anything!"

I froze on the spot, as did Nate. He looked at me, his forehead creasing in confusion, and I couldn't do anything but stare helplessly back, while mentally cursing myself in every language I knew.

I could have run away.

I could have knocked him out so that he never remembered this.

I could've done a lot of things.

But instead…I pulled the ultimate weakness.

I pressed my back against a cold, solid wall and sank to the ground, burying my head in my hands as I did so. I screamed silently and shook, trying my upmost to stop me from crying. I'd already let my guard down once today, I didn't need to do that again. A few tears slipped past my palms, though, and I inhaled sharply, which made it sound like I was sobbing.

Nate stood still in shock for a moment, then his footsteps approached me. Slowly, his hands took my arms and he slowly pulled me from the ground, and against him, so my back was against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine. His hands massaged my sides and he kissed my cheek. I shivered at the contact.

"It's okay," he murmured in my ear. I sniffed, causing my body to jerk as I inhaled sharply. He kissed my hair and sighed.

After a moment, he sighed. "You're right, Caitlyn," he murmured. "I don't know you, not nearly as much as I want to. But, we can change that, can't we? I'll be honest if you'll be honest."

_But I can't, Nate! _I screamed silently. _I shouldn't be here in the first place! You're in danger and I'm the body guard! I shouldn't…I can't, I can't._

"I don't know Nate," I whispered instead. "I don't…I don't know if I can."

"Don't you want to be honest with me?" Nate asked sadly. I turned around in his embrace and start into his warm, chocolate eyes.

"I want to," I whispered. "But…I can't, Nate…I don't know if I can, anyway…"

"What do you mean you don't know if you can Cait?" he asked, putting his hand under my chin and tilting my face up to look at him. "We can do this, both of us, together."

"You make it sound like you got me pregnant or something," I mumbled, a small smile flashing across my face.

He laughed and kissed my forehead, then hugged me, tightly. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his back and sighing. I never wanted to leave from this spot, this position, never.

"Well, well, well," an uncomfortably sly and husky voice cooed. "Look what we have here. Looks like two little love birds, enjoying a happy moment in time."

I spun around, tensing, immediately thinking of Vlad. But behind us stood six regular guys, one holding a golf club and the others grinning. They were all at least six feet tall, with huge, disgustingly bulging muscles. I didn't know much about the American way of life, but I could guess who these men were…gangsters. Thugs, the whole deal.

"Hey, hey," a tall blond one said suddenly. "That one's famous." He pointed a grubby finger at Nate. "He's probably got some money, right boys?"

"Leave him alone," I growled. The boys exchanged excited grins.

"He's got himself a feisty one!" a brown haired, bad skinned one said coyly, taking a step closer. His eyes looked over my body and I clenched my hands, already wishing he was dead.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Nate growled, then grabbed my arm, pulling me backwards. "Get behind me Caitlyn," he murmured in my ear. The boys heard and laughed loudly.

"Yah, yah, girlie, get behind your little boyfriend," one shouted. The men laughed loudly.

My anger boiled over. I clenched my teeth and my fists tightened.

"Ohh, ho ho," the leader chortled, grinning, the moonlight reflecting off his gold teeth. "Girlie's getting angry, see that boys?"

There was a chorus of yea's and yes's followed. One wolf whistled and I could literally feel the anger radiating off of Nate.

"Nate, don't," I whispered. "Please…let me handle it."

"What?" he breathed, but the thugs were talking again. By now, we were facing off each other in the abandoned street, the thugs in a semi circle, and Nate and I standing next to each other.

"Tell you what, famous pretty boy," one drawled. "Give us your money and we'll leave you alone."

"What about the girl, T," one spat. "She's a purdy one."

He sounded drunk. They might all have been.

"Leave her alone," Nate shouted. I clenched my teeth.

"Nate, listen to me," I growled. "Get behind that dumpster…now."

"Why?" Nate asked. "What are you-"

"Just. Do. It." With this I shrugged him away from him and shifted my footing, into a fighting stance.

The men whistled. "Gonna fight us, sugar?" one drawled.

"Bring it," I whispered, then spun quickly, grabbing a piece of metal from the ground. In half a second, I'd stooped and grabbed the metal pole and flung it at the group of thugs. It whistled through the air and hit one guy in the face, knocking him clean to the ground and possibly to another galaxy.

"Hey!" one man shouted. In that instant, they broke apart and one lunged for me. I spun out of the way, tripping him in the process. With a grunt he fell to the ground, banging his nose hard on the ground. Blood pooled from it, and his mouth. Nate gasped and stumbled backward. I barely acknowledged him, looking quickly around for some kind of weapon as another one grabbed for my throat. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He howled in pain and I jumped, spinning and kicking him in the face, at the same instant seeing an old tiki torch on the ground. I grabbed it and bared my teeth. My eyesight brightened and I started to laugh.

This was what I lived for.

The one who held the golf club stumbled at me. I spun the pole around and smacked him in the head. The remaining three thugs formed a semi circle and approached me from all angles. I waited…then spun and punched one guy in the throat. He coughed and sank to the floor, where I quickly knocked him out with my foot.

Another one grabbed me. "Caitlyn!" Nate yelped, peering out from behind the dumpster. Smart boy, he listens…eventually.

I didn't pay any attention. I spun around and kicked one man in the family jewels. He yelped and sank to his knees, holding himself. The last man stumbled back and clenched his fists. He was the blond leader.

"You think you're so tough, girlie?" he spat. "Wait until we have some fun."

"I highly doubt that," I responded. I slowly began to side step in a circle. The man followed and we circled each other like a deadly dance, our bodies tense and expressions angry.

Suddenly, he lunged at me. I jumped away, but he grabbed my ankle, yanking me harshly to the ground. I banged my chin hard and tasted blood from my tongue. I didn't cry out, but Nate did.

"Caitlyn, run!" he insisted. I spun onto my back and kicked the man, hard, in the arm, nearly breaking the bone. He yelled in pain and I darted away, grabbing the wooden pole from the ground and spinning back around. One of the men whom I'd already supposedly knocked out suddenly came up behind me, grabbing me in a death hold around my throat.

My air choked out, and I gasped, my hands instinctively flying to the man's arms, trying to yank them away.

"Nate…" I gasped out. "Run…hotel…now!"

"Let her go!" Nate shouted angrily and ran at my captor, trying to shove him away. The man laughed and, still holding me, kicked Nate in the stomach. Nate went flying backwards with a cry of pain and fell to the ground, rolling over and clutching his torso, his face twisted in pain.

A scream of furry escaped my lips. A sudden strength filled me and I kicked backwards, my foot landing in the captor's guts. He dropped me and the leader snarled, and grabbed for me. I spun backwards, firmly planted the tiki pole in the ground and used it to support myself as I did a double side kick, landing hard on the man's chest. He gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious.

I landed hard and stood still, the pole in my hand, gazing at the unconscious bodies in front of me. Each and everyone was out cold. I was panting hard, my hand firmly clutching my only weapon.

I turned slowly around to look for Nate, who was slowly getting to his knees. He looked up at me. I guess the fire, the anger and excitement was still in my eyes, which made me seem even more dangerous than before. His eyes widened slightly and he tried to get to his feet but with a groan, flopped back down.

I dropped the pole and ran to him, dropping to his side. "Are you hurt?" I asked frantically, smoothing Nate's hair back behind his ear.

"No, no, I'm fine," he mumbled, looking up at me. I grabbed his arm and slowly helped him up.

"We better get out of here," I said quickly. "Before they wake up."

"Why are you talking in a British accent?" Nate asked dumbly as I helped him limp away from the scene.

Damn!

"I'm not," I said quickly. "Ignore it, come on, we gotta get you home."

"I'm fine," he said quickly, then looked at me. "Caitlyn that…that was incredible, what you did back there…" he sounded winded and shook his head. I looked down, still supporting him gently. "It was…you…you're amazing," he whispered finally.

I bit my lip, and didn't answer.

* * *

The next morning I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to look in the mirror. The blood that had dripped from my mouth had mostly been washed away in the shower I'd taken last night, but there was still a faint outline around my mouth.

The suite was empty, as it had been when I'd managed to get Nate in the shower and clean pajamas, to bed eventually and then came back to my own room last night. I had no idea where my co-agents were and I wasn't sure if I cared very much.

As I stared at myself, my pale face and blood soaked skin, the door banged open and Ella ran in, slamming the door behind her.

"I just spent the night in a closet," she gasped out, staring at me owl eyed. I blinked.

"Uh…"

"Hey, where's Mitchie?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "After I came back from Nate's suite no one was..." I stopped, realizing how completely awful that just sounded. Ella's head snapped up and we stared at each other from across the room. I bit my lip.

"It wasn't like that," I mumbled. "We…we were attacked last night by some gangsters…Nate got hurt…"

Ella gasped. "Is he all right? How are you? What happened? Were they Vlad's employee's?"

"No," I muttered. "They were regular, drunken, high, desperate men who desperately needed a shower. One of them grabbed me around the neck and Nate tried to get him off of me…and he got kicked in the stomach...he got the wind knocked out of him. I had to get him home, get him to take a shower and lay down…"

"Oh, all right," Ella murmured. Someone knocked on the door. Ella spun around and opened it.

"Hey, is Caitlyn here?" Nate's voice, tired and slightly husky asked.

"Yeah, sure, one second…"

I spun around, running back into my room to pull on some shorts and a t-shirt before hopping back out. Ella was already gone. Nate sat on the couch, looking pale but determined. I stood in the doorway, my arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi," Nate said in the same manner, looking up at me.

After a long silence I looked at him. "Any reason why you stopped by?" I asked softly, twirling a lock of my curly hair around my finger.

"Uh, no, not really," Nate murmured. "I just…Caitlyn, what you did last night was incredible…" he trailed off and slowly stood up. "But now, I really need to know the truth."

My eyes widened slightly but I tried not to show it. Had he figured something out? I mean, I'd slipped up on my accents, and I'd kicked major ass not ten feet in front of him, using moves he probably hadn't even seen before.

Okay, Caitlyn, don't panic…"And why is that?" I asked coolly.

"Because you're right. I don't know who you are. And I need to know."

"Why?" I demanded. "I told you everything you need to know. I'm not your slave, I don't have to tell you anything or do anything for you."

"Yeah, but you're my girlfriend," he spat. "And…" he trailed off and looked away, clenching his hands.

"And what?" I demanded.

"I'm supposed to know these things Caitlyn, we're supposed to tell each other everything! It's what couples do," Nate said defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Nate, if you haven't noticed, were not exactly like other couples," I said angrily before I could think.

"Why not? You care about me, don't you? And I care about you."

"I care more about you than you will ever know," I shouted. "But not for the same reasons you think."

"I'd like to know you reason, but you insist on not tell me anything! Quit keeping me in the dark...please," suddenly, his expression softened. "Please," he repeated. "Caitlyn…I really like you. Just…I've been hurt before. If you're not going to…to be honest, then please tell me now."

"Nate, I will be as honest as I can with you," I promised, tears stinging my eyes. WTF? I hate how I've changed…and why am I crying now? I haven't been hurt or anything…

"But you won't be completely honest, will you?" Nate's voice was sharp and hard. "Why?"

"Did you not hear yourself?" I exclaimed. "I care about you! This is why…this is why I can't tell you everything. Please, just listen to me. I still care about you, I want to be with you. The secrets I have…if they were going to hurt you, I'd tell you. I swear on the blood spilt last night. And that's another thing," I added. "I'm…I'm dangerous, Nate. You saw that. I…I love being with you but I shouldn't, all right? I shouldn't have been with you and I'm sorry that we are. I'm sorry what we are! I'm sorry that we're together, I'm sorry that I'm such a god damn awful person and I-"

Suddenly, before I could think, Nate had stepped across the room and kissed me deeply on the lips.

I pulled back with a gasp and smacked him across the face. He just kissed me!

Nate winced and looked down.

What happened next I most likely had no control over.

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards me. I pressed my mouth to his...and kissed him.  


* * *

**Alyssa: FINALLY we get a kiss from Naitlyn...yay! :) big jump for Caitlyn. And awesome, Caitlyn kicked butt...I'd love to be able to do that, wouldn't you?**

**Jade: Awwh man, just has it was getting good :( oh well, i suppose Joe's new hair will Cheer me up and so will your reviews ;)**

**Mya: Caitlyn kick ass..like..no joke..seriously yeah. OMFJ (There's a pun in there) Nick threw his jacket...homeboy needed to finish the job..am I wrong? REVIEW!**

**Angie: [Still on strike.]**

**Review :)  
**


	24. Breaking

* * *

Chapter 24

**

* * *

MPOV**

* * *

I woke up slowly, my mind a complete haze. A warmth draped over me, and I heard birds singing. I sighed and curled up, not wanting to wake up…not yet…

And then I remembered last night.

I sat up with a gasp. "Oh shit!" Oh, no, no…this wasn't happening.

But it was. It hadn't been a dream…no matter how hard I blinked my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them, I was still in the limo.

"Hi," a small, quiet voice said. Shane sat on the floor of the limo, his back against the hot tub. He had put his pants back on, but his shirt lay in a heap in his lap. He fiddled with it, not meeting my eyes.

An awkward pause as I went over the night in my mind. Finally, I had the most genius and creative response in my mind.

"Hey."

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry," he said, almost before the word was out of my mouth. He looked up at me, his beautiful brown eyes red and pleading, desperate and sad. "I'm so, so sorry. I…I don't know what…I just…" he looked down and his hands were tight, his shirt crumpled between his fingers. "I've never been more disgusted with myself, Mitchie," he whispered. "I…I'm just so sorry."

I looked around and realized he'd draped the red blanket that had been on the floor in the very back over me, concealing my nakedness. I pulled it farther up and tucked it under my arms, sighing.

"Shane," I whispered. "It…it's all right, I mean…it's not your fault. It's mine, too…I went along with it, I didn't stop it…"

"But I started it," Shane mumbled. He bowed his head and clenched his hair in his fists. "God I am such a damned idiot!" he growled. His hands tightened around that beautiful, soft, raven hair and he looked ready to yank it all out.

"Shane, stop," I whispered and slowly slid off the seat, which was more difficult than it may seem, seeing as I was stark naked with my only covering being a blanket, which was not securely fastened. I did it, though, and slid over to him, leaning my head against his arm and sighing. "It'll be all right."

"How am I going to tell mom and dad?" Shane moaned, wallowing in self pity. "How am I going to tell the guys? What if the press finds out? Oh, Mitchie, I've ruined your life!"

"Shh, shh," I whispered when he inhaled sharply, trying not to cry. I risked losing my blanket, (but, hey, he'd already seen me, um, uncovered, right?) and put my arm around him, kissing his neck and sighing.

"Don't," Shane moaned. "You did that last night…please, just don't."

I bit my lip. "Okay. Well, should we get inside now?" I looked around; it looked to be about nine or ten o clock in the morning…everyone should be up now.

"Yeah," Shane muttered and pulled his shirt on. "Your clothes are under the seat," he told me. "I…um, I didn't want to put them on you…"

"Thanks," I murmured and grabbed them. Shane closed his eyes unnecessarily as I pulled them on, then we snuck out of the limo and back inside.

My mind was turning like a water mill in the middle of a white water current.

What was I going to tell the girls?

* * *

I stumbled up to my suite after leaving Shane in the elevator and walked inside. Caitlyn and Ella were there. Was it just me, or did Caitlyn have a sort of, I don't know, glow about her? She seemed…happier.

"Mitchie, where have you been?!" she exclaimed first thing as I stepped inside.

"Huh?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You weren't in the hotel all night," Caitlyn said firmly. Ella nodded.

"I was too," I insisted. "I was, um, having a movie night with Shane in his room."

"No you weren't," Caitlyn said immediately. "I was in Nate's room last night. You weren't there, and neither was Ella and Jason."

"Why were you in Nate's room?" I asked, working to change the subject.

"He got hurt and I was making sure he was okay in the shower," Caitlyn said promptly. "I was waiting in a chair, but that's not the point."

"How did he get hurt?"

"_That is not the point_," Caitlyn insisted. "But we got jumped, it's no big deal, I kicked the gangsters' asses. Now where were you?"

"I told you, I was with Shane," I insisted, but my face was warming up. I glanced around desperately. Then I saw it.

"Ella," I gasped. "Do you have…a _hickey_?" OMG…Jason, you animal!

"WHAT?!" she screeched, her hand flying up to her neck. She rocketed off the couch and into the bathroom. After a second of silence…

"I AM GOING TO _MURDER HIM!!"_

I tried to laugh, but a sense of hopelessness and depression washed over me. "I'm going to take a shower," I muttered numbly and walked to the bathroom in my and Caitlyn's suite.

Once there, I turned the water onto hot and stepped in. I stared into space and eventually I found myself in the corner of the shower, curled in a ball. Everywhere hurt. Like. A. Bitch.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and shuddered. Hot tears ran down my face and I sniffed.

This had happened. It really did. I had lost my virginity and I had taken Shane's. All in a lust drunk state.

A soft sob escaped my lips.

Just the way he looked at me, the broken boy in the eyes of the man. All my fault, I had gone too far. So far, to the point of actually being a whore. I went to him for consoling, and ended up losing my innocence.

Worst part yet...I liked it.

That hit me like a knife to my stomach. I had enjoyed breaking Shane. His soul was torn. I hate this mission. Why me? How could I let it go this far? When Ella finds out...

No. I can't tell anyone. I can't even risk saying anything about it. If word was to get out that Shane Gray was no longer a virgin...that would ruin everything. His life, career...it was his dream. And I can't take that away from him. Never.

More hot tears ran down my face, dripping to the tile, where they mixed with water and whooshed away. Cold water like rain and hot tears like lava cascaded down my cheeks. I bit my lip, hard, and shuddered again.

Was I such a horrible person or what? I actually liked last night.

Damn hormones.

* * *

I sat on the sofa...by myself. Ella and Caitlyn had left for breakfast with the guys. I just simply refused to move. I was aching and distraught.

I was so completely wrapped in self pity and misery that I almost didn't hear a knocking on the door. As it was, it took about three minutes for my brain to realize what it was, and by then Shane was calling through the door, sounding more frantic with every syllable. "Mitchie, open the door! I know you're in there, Ella said you didn't move for over ten minutes...Oh my god MITCHIE DONT DO ANYTHING DRASTIC! MIIITCCHIIEE!"

Lazily, I collected myself off the couch and made my way to the door. I slowly opened it, nearly getting nailed by Shane, who was still banging on the door like a maniac.

"Hey, watch it," I grumbled, letting him in.

"Sorry," he mumbled, then looked at me carefully. "Are you alright? Ella said that you-,"

"I'm fine," I said quickly. He nodded and looked down. After an awkward silence.

"So, um, how…how did they take the news?" he asked mildly.

"I…didn't tell them."

"Oh…"

"Why?" I asked carefully. Then horror filled me. "Wait, did you tell the guys?!" I shrieked.

"No!" Shane exclaimed quickly. "I just…isn't that what girls do? Run off and squeal about it? Especially if it's someone famous?"

"No," I said slowly, drawing out the word. "Is that what guys do?" Sexist pigs.

"Not really," Shane said, blushing. "At least, we don't." We being his brothers and himself.

"Oh, okay," I murmured, looking down. We stood awkwardly for a long time. I looked down at my bare feet. Shane sighed after a moment.

"So…um…are…are you okay?" he asked. "I mean…a-after last night?"

I blushed insanely. "Yeah…I'm okay," I lied. He didn't need any more stress.

"Uh…okay."

More awkwardness followed, long enough that I was able to recited every piece of a computer in my head…..twice. By individual name.

"So, uh," Shane murmured. "Do…uh…well….shouldn't we talk about this?"

"About what?" I asked. "We had sex. In a limo. End of story."

"Oh god," Shane muttered under his breath. "I might have to spend all day in confessional."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But, I mean, where does that leave us?" Shane asked.

"Well, I dunno," I muttered. "What do you think?"

"I personally think my life is screwed. You?"

"Same."

"Uhm…not to sound, er, prying or anything but…um…"

"No, I personally do not think I'm pregnant and I hope to god I won't be." I have a mission…baby does NOT help that.

Shane reddened slightly. "Good," he murmured.

"Yeah."

"Well, um…I better get back to my brothers," he murmured. "They'll wonder where I am."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So, um," Shane said, backing towards the door. "See you later?"

"Sure," I said, trying with little success to smile.

"Um, cool," he said. "Err…see you later."

"Bye," I murmured.

The door shut behind him.

I let out a sigh, let my arms drop to my sides…and I burst into tears.

* * *

**Alyssa: ....WHOOOOO. FRISKY PEOPLE! :D Did ja like it? Poor Shane, huh? Wouldn't you hate to have been the one to do that to him?.....................yah, I was thinking the same thing. REVIEW**

**Mya: Broken and beaten Smitchie. How sad. Things shall get better. Perhaps...If we want them too...Or if you want them to. So remember, review. And...Nick Jonas is a screamer..in..bed. I do it to him. Have a good day.**

**Jade: Smitchie, Smitchie, Smitchie -shakes head-...they need a miracle!!! Maybe they will get it, if you review! =D**

**Angie: [Holding strike sign]**

**Alyssa: (sigh)....**

**REVIEW  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

**

* * *

**

EPOV

* * *

I adjusted the scarf around my neck and twirled my spoon around my bowl of cereal. I was really getting sick of hotel food...I missed my maid, Martha, and the amazing breakfasts she made. Every

Saturday, we'd both sit down to her warm, sugary, delicious French toast, and her perfectly cooked turkey bacon. Now…well, this was the fifth time I'd had Cheerios this week. Ugh.

Not to sound spoiled but…okay, yeah, I sound spoiled. Sue me.

"Hey," a warm, happy voice greeted me. My heart sped up as I smiled tightly at Jason.

"Hey," I greeted him as he sat down, balancing a plate, with a whole wheat bagel, a muffin, and a glass of orange juice on top.

"You okay after last night?" he murmured in a lower tone to me. I reddened and looked down, stirring the mushy cheerios around. This morning had been insanely embarrassing. The janitor had found me and Jason asleep on the floor in each other's arms at about nine in the morning. I'll never live this down.

"Yeah," I muttered and took a sip of the black coffee I'd ordered. "I'm fine."

"Me to," Jason smiled sheepishly. "I'm a little sore though…sorry I kept you there."

"It's all right," I dismissed the apology. "Besides, now we have something else for the paparazzi to talk about. 'Jason and Mysterious Girl Not Seen All Night, Hotel Staff Finds Them Asleep In Broom Closet.' It'll be a keeper."

My sarcasm was as deep as the pool.

"Ha-ha, yeah," Jason mumbled. "God, if that happens…Mom and Dad are gonna shoot me."

"If what happens?" Nate asked as he walked by our table. He stopped though, and grinned and Jason.

"Did you do something we should know about?" he asked mischievously.

My cheeks burned but Jason merely shrugged. "Dunno, you were the one who came home in pain last night," he retorted, grinning slyly. "You sure Caitlyn didn't have anything to do with that?"

I choked on my coffee and burst out laughing. Nate fumed and stuck his tongue out at Jason before walking away. Jason laughed and gently patted my back.

"Breathe, Ella," he crooned, still chuckling. "I can't wait to see Caitlyn's reaction."

"She's gonna kick your ass," I gasped out and cleared my throat. Jason grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Sure," I agreed, rolling my eyes and taking a slow sip of Jason's orange juice. "Whatever you say."

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, what's with the scarf?" Jason asked suddenly. "I mean, it's really pretty but…it's like, ninety degrees outside."

I blushed and fingered the light purple, delicate fabric around my neck. "Because," I murmured. "I kinda half to."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because, I need it,"

"But why do you need it?"

"Well since yesterday's escapades, paparazzi is everywhere. So it's kind of needed," I said, snatching Jason's bagel, beginning to top it with cream cheese.

"Why are you dodging the question?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"This is stupid, we're fighting over a piece of fabric," Kevin pointed out.

"We're not fighting, we're arguing. And this isn't just some piece of fabric, it's a one of a kind designer scarf," I said, taking it off and throwing it at him.

"Hey! Don't let people see me holding this thing," Kevin whined, tossing it lightly back, "Oh, you got a little-,"

"Yeah, I do," I assured.

"Oh. Well...that's interesting,"

I nodded, tying the scarf back on.

"Well this is interesting," Jason whispered.

"...so...what's new?" I asked.

"Ella you got a hickey!" Jason exclaimed.

I stuffed the bagel in his mouth, "Could you say that any louder?" I seethed.

Jason spit out the bagel as I took the seat next to him. He looked at me with puppy eyes, but I noticed those second to the white cream on his nose and upper lip. I giggled and leaned in, kissing his top lip, licking off the cream.

"Ugh, guys come on. I don't need to see that right now," Shane groaned approaching the table.

Everyone sucks.

"What's up Shane?" Jason asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking for Mitchie. Have you seen her Ella?" Shane inquired.

"Um, this morning. She's a little down, you might wanna go cheer her up," I suggested.

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you guys later then," Shane said quickly, turning to leave.

"Shane, is there something up?" Jason asked.

"No," Shane said curtly, "Of course not. W...why would there be something wrong?"

"No reason," Jason said.

Shane nodded, turning quickly to leave.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"No clue, he's been acting real weird all morning,"

"So has Mitchie, she's always so chipper in the morning. She locked herself in her room. A bit strange no?"

"You think something is up with those two?" Jason asked, taking a drink of my coffee.

"I think if there was, they'd want to settle it on their own. Maybe they just had an argument; they both are thick headed after all,"

Jason shrugged, "They'll be fine. Shane acts like a child all the time. Probably just butted heads, they'll be all lovey dovey by the end of the day,"

"True. But whatever, we'll let them deal with it,"

"Right. Because if we get into it, things are going to escalate, and we definitely do not want to be in the middle of that. Change of subject, do you want to do some shopping today? It'd be better than hanging around the hotel all day...again," Jason laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun. Plus you, Mr. Gray, have impeccable taste. And I'm not talking about your style," I giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I get," Jason whispered, kissing my lips, "Must say. I'm down right delicious,"

I rested my head on his shoulder and laughed, "Way to go Romeo, you just killed the moment,"

"Aww...sorry babe," Jason cooed, resting his head on mine.

I drew away quickly, "What was that? You never call me babe or baby or any of those woman-demeaning names. Next thing I know you're going to call me Kitty or something,"

"Well, like my brothers do it. I thought it was normal. I mean my brothers do it,"

I continued to stare at him, seriously what is wrong with this boy.

"To be completely honest Ella, this is my first ever real relationship. I don't know what to do or what to say. I'm sorry,"

Jason hung his head like a scolded child.

Ella, why are you such an idiot? Do you enjoy seeing your beloved hurting like...all the time?

"Hey now," I whispered, combing away the hanging hair from his face.

Suddenly, Jason tilted up and kissed me gingerly. He drew and I pushed him lightly.

"You had that planned didn't you?" he nodded, "Gosh, you suck,"

"What? I thought you'd like it, how was I supposed to know?"

"You're really mean," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Me?"

"Yes you,"

"Does that mean I can't kiss you anymore?" Jason asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No. But you gotta stop taking advice from your brothers,"

He chuckled, "I know,"

"Well, I should probably go, but I'll see you this afternoon," I told him.

"Hey Ells, we need to get out tonight,"

"We are getting out, we're going shopping," I pointed out,

"Not what I mean, I'm saying like nightlife, clubbing, partying whatever you want to call it. Just let loose, we're like everyone's parents, let go have some fun,"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun, but I don't know any clubs around here,"

"I do, I'd know exactly where we are going,"

My jaw dropped, "You're a club junkie! Tell my Jason, how much do you party?"

"That's not funny! Just you know, once in a while,"

"Mhm, ok. So we'll go out tonight and then tomorrow we will go on a hunt for a clubbing rehab center,"

"Ella," Jason warmed.

"Ok, ok. Sorry,"

"So we're on for tonight?"

"Definitely,"

--

"No. Just no. Not going to happen, Jason, I can just raid my closet for something to wear tonight. And even if I didn't have to buy a new outfit I wouldn't wear that," I said.

Jason held up the shiny gray silk dress.

"Aww come on Ella. It's like out first night out on the town, is it a crime to want my girlfriend to look sexier than she already does?"

I groaned, "I'm only going to try it on, only trying it on Jason,"

"Sure," he grinned handing over the admirably beautiful garment.

"I'm serious Jase,"

"Just try it on Ella," Jason urged, pushing me into the dressing room.

I undressed and pulled the silver cloth over my head letting it fall into place. Looking into the mirror my jaw fell. Like...through the floor. I threw open the dressing room door and glared at Jason.

"I look like a Greyhound bus,"

Jason didn't answer, he only stared.

"Pig," I grumbled.

"Ella, you look incredible...and nowhere near bus like,"

"Aww...liar," I accused.

"Hey, I'm being completely and entirely honest," Jason said, taking my hand, raising it and forcing me to spin around and look in the mirror, "You look amazing,"

I blushed. How many girls get to hear that they look good from a rock star? Last time I checked...not very many.

I turned to face the mirror and smiled. My hand ran over the beaded neckline, the other toyed with the short dress' hemline.

"So do you like it?" Jason asked.

"It is so beautiful," I breathed, checking my angles from the sides.

Jason was right, no bus like features anywhere. I couldn't help but spin around and squeal a tiny bit. I felt like a princess...except you know, in a mini cocktail dress instead of a ball gown.

"You look beautiful," Jason whispered, taking my hair out of its clip, allowing it to fall over my shoulders.

Not to be self-conceited or anything...but I look hot.

"That's it, you're not leaving this place without this dress," Jason proclaimed.

I giggled, picking up the little price tag on the dress. Five hundred dollars! This maybe Gucci, but this is not five hundred dollars worth of fabric. It's not like I can't afford it but this is way too much.

"Maybe we should pick out another dress," I suggested, slipping back into the dressing room.

I heard Jason lean against the door. I could picture him shaking his head and crossing his arms. Typical Jason.

"Ella, I can pay for it. It's not like I can't afford it,"

I threw the dress over the hole on top of the door.

"It's not like I can't afford it either,"

No answer. Stubborn man.

I pulled on my clothes quickly and stepped out of the small room and saw no that Jason wasn't in sight. Hopefully he isn't being mauled to death by fans. Well, he probably is.

I shrugged it off and set off to find another dress. I got to a rack when suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the boutique. I looked up to see Jason with a grin on his face...and a shopping bag in his hand.

"You didn't," I said.

"I may have," Jason said coyly.

"Jase! You weren't supposed to do that!" I cried, hitting him.

"I had too Ella, this dress was made for you," Jason said, handing me that shopping bag.

I took it and sighed, "I'm going to pay you back,"

"No you aren't. It's a gift; you don't pay back someone who got you a gift. Plus, I like giving you presents, I know you like it," Jason sang, taking my hand.

We set of down the sidewalk, passing the boutiques.

"I really do Jase,"

"And I know and love that...oh no," he suddenly whispered.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Paparazzi,"

"What? Do you have radar or some shiz like that?" I asked.

I slipped on my sunglasses, if Vlad knew what I looked like than he'd see me with Jason thus knowing where the guys were. Then I saw them, camera rats.

"I can just tell. Come on, we gotta go," Jason pushed.

"Gray! Who this? Is she the pool girl?"

"Jason, over here!"

"Come on sweetie smile for the camera,"

I panicked, but Jason just rolled his eyes. Easy for him, he's used to this kinda stuff. But who's used to a few dozen photographers circling you?

"Just pose for a couple pictures than we can bolt," Jason said, lowly.

I gave the cameras a weak smile and a wave when Jason took my hand and with that we set off. Of course, the photographers followed close behind then dispersed.

"We're lucky the hotel is close by," Jason laughed.

I didn't get how Jason could be so non-chalant. That, back there was so ridiculous.

"Are you okay? You aren't shook up or anything are you?" Jason asked.

"No...But that was annoying,"

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while. Trust me,"

"Whatever you say, Rockstar,"

A few minutes later, we had already approached my hotel room.

"The guys and I have a few things to go over, so I'll pick you up later tonight, ok?" Jason said.

"Mhmm,"

Jason bent down and pecked my lips. "Bye, I'll see you tonight,"

"Bye," I called after him. He turned and waved. I watched him disappear down the hall before entering my own room.

A few hours later...

I ran the straighter through my bangs one last time. I sighed happily. I turned to face the mirror. Have to admit, I look stunning. I tugged the short dress down, thus resulting in more cleavage. Damn Jason and his male hormones. So I gotta make a choice. Chest shot or leg. I do have pretty awesome legs.

Grabbing my black clutch, I exited my room. Where Caitlyn awaited, oh boy.

"Oh, hey Cait! I haven't seen you like all day," I greeted.

"I know, you've been em-eye-ay," Caitlyn replied.

"Well yeah, Jase and I have been hanging out a lot today,"

And apparently tonight too.

"I can tell,"

"So...where's Mitchie?" I asked.

"Sleeping," Caitlyn answered curtly.

"Wow, well quite early no? It's Friday night," I chuckled nervously, "You got any plans with Nate?"

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh you know, dinner?"

I blew it. Big time. Massively.

"It's ten, Ella,"

I bit my lip, "Late dinner?"

"In that dress?"

"Yeah, Jason picked it out and he paid for it and everything, I wouldn't want to offend him by not wearing it,"

Caitlyn cracked a small smile, "You're going to a party, aren't you?"

I sighed with relief, "Yeah, some club Jason wants to take me to. No biggie, I'll be back by what's the regular time? Midnight...four...six am,"

Caitlyn laughed. Not like an 'Okay have fun' laugh, but more of a 'You're crazy'.

"You're not going," Caitlyn stated.

I scoffed, "And why the hell not?"

"Because. We're here on a job, not to go party in the Hollywood nightlife," she reminded.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself with my boyfriend slash mission target,"

"Yeah, it kinda does,"

I rolled my eyes as I checked that I had my identification, the Ella Peterson one, my phone and of course, lip gloss.

"Ella, listen to me. You're not going,"

"Chyeah. Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow. Jase is going to be here any minute and I'd rather him just have him drop by and we jet instead of having to get into some awkward conversation, so carry on," I said.

"What did I just say?" Caitlyn asked.

"That I wasn't going," I answered, "Now, what did I say?"

Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't get to speak before there was a knock on the door. Definitely Jason, she can suck on that.

I strutted over to the door and opened it to reveal Jason.

"Hey," he greeted, kissing my cheek, "Ready to..."

"What?"

"You. Wow, Ells. You look amazing," Jason complimented.

"Thanks Jase," I blushed.

"Yeah, ok. So, go change," Jason ordered.

"What, why?!" I demanded,

"Ella, you look...way too hot. I refuse to let you leave this hotel like that,"

"And what about you! With your perfect hair and your tight white shirt," I bit my lip, "And don't even get me started on your jeans, Jason Ethan," I said.

"Oh my gosh. Gag me with a freaking spoon," Caitlyn grumbled.

I glared at her, "We'll settle this the fair way. We will be the hottest couple there,"

"Sounds good to me," Jason grinned

"Awesome then, let's go rock the nightlife,"

"Let's," Jason said, linking our hands.

"Bye Cait, have a good night," I said as I exited.

She just shook her head. Ugh, killjoy.

"So there's this club called 10/80. It just opened and it's pretty high class-" Jason started.

"Maybe we should go to another place," I suggested.

"What? Why?" Jason asked, leading me into the elevator.

"Jason. It's like...filled with tons of famous people, what if I do something stupid and embarrass you?"

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out, heading for the hotel exit.

"Ella, the only thing you have to worry about is me embarrassing you. It is me, after all,"

"Jase," I whined.

"Ella, please," Jason pouted.

Curse those lips. "Fine," I huffed.

Jason opened the hybrid SUV's passenger door for me. He helped me up and closed the door before running to the driver's side and climbing in.

"You ok?" he asked as he turned on the vehicle.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"We don't have to go if you don't want,"

"No, I want to go," I assured him.

"Good," he said pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

We drove in silence. I stared out the window when I felt Jason's hand grasp mine.

"It's going to be fun, I promise," he assured.

He parked the vehicle and I looked around...no club was around.

"Jase, are we in the right place?" I asked.

"Sweetie, it's Hollywood, the parking is jank. Even for the rich and famous,"

"Don't get much props do you?" I giggled.

"Nope, not many. But hey, if it was my brothers than that's a different-"

"Jason, are you always going to compare yourself to your brothers? You're older than them; they look up to you,"

"Thanks Ell,"

We exited the SUV, Jason ran around the front of the vehicle to meet up with me just as I exited. If he were anymore of a gentleman, I'd have to marry him. We intertwined hands and walked around the corner where a line of people stood, ready to go into the club. I expected to go to the end of the line but Jason tugged me ahead of everyone. Boy did people glare.

We stood in front of a bald man that was like...three Jason's. Ah, Jason and his melancholy way just pulled out his wallet and handed the bouncer his ID.

"Don't take any drinks from anyone," Jason instructed, "Never know what someone put in it.

Well that was totally uncalled for.

"I know that. I'm not dense," I said, handing the club bouncer my ID.

"But I'm supposed to protect you. It's my job,"

Sorry babe, other way around. It's my job to keep you safe.

We were usherd in. The door was opened and the music boomed out. Like, get hit with something unexpectant.

"Whoa," I breathed, feeling slightly breathless. I toyed nervously with the shimmery fabric around my neck and bit my lip. "Jase..."

"It'll be fun," Jason assured in my ear, his lips caressing my earlobe. "Promise. If you hate it, we can leave and you can kick me until I can't have children."

I looked down at my heels. Well....

"Okay," I murmured and smiled shyly. "After all, it's just like a party from high school."

Jason laughed and twirled me onto the dance floor.

The following moment was...horrific.

Jason turned his back to laugh and call "Hey, Seacrest, what's up?" and hands that were definitely not anyone's I'd met before grabbed my hips.

"Hey baby," a slurred worded, drunken voice practically moaned. "Damn you fine. Hows about we dance a bit, mmkay?"

I spun around, yanking the guy's hands from me. He was older...about thirty...and no one I'd seen before.

"Leave me alone," I hissed.

"Hey hey," the man slurred, his dirty blond (not the color...his hair was filthy) falling over his mud eyes. "Ya shouldn't be like tat suga."

"Hey!" Jason said angrily behind me, coming up and putting his hand on my shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

He said this to the ugly dude, not me, but I shrugged his hand off. "Sweetie, I got this."

I glared at the drunken mess of a person. "Go fuck yourself," I stomped angrily on his foot, causing him to howl in pain, and then I marched a laughing Jason away.

"God I love you," Jason chuckled, kissing my cheek. I grinned, took a sip of whatever was in the glass I suddenly held, and the night began to blur into one fun mass.

Next thing I know, Jason's standing on a table.

"Come on, Ella!" he shouted over the music, holding his hand out to me.

That last thing that is ever going to happen is me jumping on some table to dance.

I shook my head.

"It's fun! Come on. Ella, Ella, Ella!" he chanted.

Suddenly people by us began doing the same.

"Ella, Ella, Ella," was being chanted from all over.

I rolled my eyes and took Jason's hand, and he pulled me on to the table. As soon as I was standing firm the club erupted in woops and cheers.

Jason placed his hands on my hips as we began to dance to the upbeat song. This may be fun after all. Nothing is going to stop me from having a good time tonight.

* * *

**Alyssa: Hey hey, remember us?! Hope so! Sorry we've been gone forever, but we've had writers block, school, and other stuff in the way! This is a bit of a filler, and I'm sorry :( But good news! My summer vacation is coming up, so I'm hoping to get out my other stories again and update, along with this one! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASe review! **

**Mya:Finally an update! Sorry it took soooo long. But it's pretty long, probably the longest chapter in UL history. Isn't Jella just adorable? Thanks for readin!**

****

Jade: Wow..I cannot even remember when the last update was. Ahh well, we are back now, and we give you some lovely Jella! Hope you enjoyed!

and angie returns..

Angie: Aint it adorable. Jella is love. haha. What ever will happen next. Review to find out. Sorry for the long over due chapter but we gave you a long one.

**  
****  
****  
**


End file.
